


侵入

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear
Summary: 他大概是赌赢了。里昂嘴角露出了不易察觉的细微笑容，他坐在直升机的边缘盯着那阵恼人的黑雾，在确定了不会再次遭到袭击后艰难的拉上了直升机的舱门。他没感觉到抵着脑袋冰冷的枪械，说明是盟友。随后他将自己的视线转移到正前方，直升机的驾驶者很随意的将医疗包扔了过来。艾达。她总有办法找到他。熟悉的信息素消除了里昂浑身上下的紧张感，他懒散的靠着机壁从医疗包中掏出绷带随意的缠上。他没有去在意为什么艾达总能够找到他，选择性的忽视了这片区域是生化武器的存放点。





	1. Chapter 1

里昂是一名向导。

这个操蛋的事实他早在十六岁那年躲在房间内熬过痛苦的觉醒期就已经非常清楚了。向导，极高的精神力，然后在将来的某一天寻找到自己的哨兵，或者被国家强征成为梳理大多数哨兵精神的工具，这大概就是他接下来的人生。

但所有注定的一切都在他二十一岁的那年被改写。

美国政府似乎是认为一名对B.O.W.s有经验的可利用的菜鸟警员要比连精神梳理都不会的向导要有意义的多，他们威逼利诱，最终在残酷的训练中让里昂成为了能够与哨兵相媲美的特工——他们为了能够达成这点而不择手段。

现在的里昂正躺在旅馆的床上无所事事的盯着手机，距离上一次收到哈尼根的联络已经两天过去了，而他在这个小镇上也待了将近一周。在维持了将近半个小时的这种动作之后，里昂瞪着手机知道他不会收到更多的信息了，转而摇了摇头，让半举起的手顺着重力下落。

这究竟是怎么回事，上级不顾他还在休假中将他强制性送到了这里，但却没有给予任何该有的任务指示？

里昂有些疑惑并且烦躁，他思索了一会从床上爬起来。与其在这里等待所谓的任务指示，还不如自己先开始展开调查，他已经白白浪费了一周的时间，而现在开始他打算早点解决完这里的隐患，早点回到华盛顿。

这个小镇自然是存在问题的，他从跨入这里的第一天起就直觉性的感受到了不协调。而现在他的量子兽，一直金棕色健壮的雄狮正焦躁不安的来回在房间内踱步。它时不时的抖动着自己浓密的鬃毛，灰蓝色的兽瞳充斥着警惕。

很难想象它在几年前还只是一头小奶狮，而能够成长为这幅模样，全部都多亏了他经历过的特训……也许能够称之为改造，针对于向导的改造。自从能够改变信息素的药物出现之后，政府对于哨兵向导间的研究比起十几年前要更加多了。

里昂走出了自己的房间来到旅馆的大堂，说是旅馆，倒不如说是酒馆与旅馆的结合更加贴切。整个大堂都空荡荡的没有一丝人气，有着络腮胡的老板正坐在柜台后面用一块脏兮兮的抹布擦着看上去灰蒙蒙的玻璃杯，动作缓慢并且单调。

这令里昂想起了他曾经在西班牙的遭遇，被寄生虫病毒控制着的村民模样与现在相差无几。然后他走上前，暗自的摸上自己绑在大腿处的枪套，冰冷的枪柄让他鼓噪的心跳逐渐平静下来。

「美国佬，找到你想要的东西了吗？」旅店老板慢腾腾的开口，他连眼神都没有递给里昂，但是却成功让对方冷汗津津。里昂还真怕面前这个看起来沉闷的老板的脑袋突然爆出一串虫子，他在西班牙已经受够了虫子。

带有浓厚德语强调的英语让里昂感觉不怎么舒服，他扭动了几下关节然后给出回答，「我只是来度假的。」他说，一边透过旅馆的玻璃窗望向外面，不正常的雾气让他蹙眉。

对于里昂的解释，旅店老板给予了一声轻笑，略带嘲讽。他很快又将自己的注意力转移到怎么也擦不完，擦不干净的玻璃杯上。没有敌意，也没有寄生虫，这不禁让里昂松了口气。这还是他一周以来第一次与旅店老板搭上话。

这里的气氛确实有些怪异，但单凭感觉里昂认为自己并不好断定什么。他没在这个旅店做过多的纠结，而是直接来到了镇上。这一周的时间他大部分都是在旅店度过的，根本没有在小镇上认真的晃悠过。他疑惑于这些迷雾，但最终还是没发现这些雾气有什么特别。

里昂的量子兽不安分的在他的身边走动着，时不时的它的尾巴扫着里昂。他的量子兽并不是第一次接触B.O.W.s了，它对这种东西比起他这个主人来说可是要敏感多了。就在里昂想着应该从哪开始调查的时候，量子兽率先行动了，它猛地转向一个方位开始跑动。

「等等……该死。」里昂能够强制性的收回自己的量子兽，但他也想知道它究竟感受到了什么。所以他追在量子兽的后头，感谢上帝他的量子兽块头足够大，虽然能够感知，但还是放在眼前最保险，「嘿，你要到哪去？」

小镇上不算宽阔的道路一旁停满了轿车，显得有些拥挤。然而里昂并没有见到多少路人，可能因为现在并不是周末，也可能因为这个小镇的地理位置太过于偏僻。随后他意识到伴随着他不断的前进，面前的雾气也逐渐变得……该说是浓厚还是其他的什么？里昂自己也没办法表达清楚，因为这些雾气的颜色逐渐开始加深，就像是灰尘。

不过他并没有闻到刺激的气味，等等——

里昂猛然间停下脚步，同时控制住了那只想要继续往前跑的量子兽。量子兽不明所以的转过头来，朝里昂投以了疑惑的眼神。

他刚才是不是看到这些雾动了一下？这不同于被风吹动的感觉，而更像是雾气有了感知自主行动。这让里昂从枪套中拔出了自己的手枪，他的表情变得冷静并且严肃，他必须要小心，这可是一个小镇，整个镇上除了他之外还有其他人，他的意思是，普通的、无害的人类。

然后是突如其来的精神攻击，括燥的、无意义的、刺耳的电流声让里昂猛地朝前开了两枪。他听见自己的量子兽发出了威胁性的低吼，这个时候里昂才发现自己面前的雾气比起一开始似乎更加的诡异了，也许是他见得不够多，但一团看样子像是活着的黑色雾气已经不能够算是常识了吧？

「好极了。」里昂小声的咕哝着，他一边举起手枪对准黑色的雾气。放轻松，特工，你必须先观察这东西的攻击方式，然后再去寻找解决它的手段。里昂在内心用轻松的语调对自己说道。

那团雾气太过于庞大了，也有可能是因为它与看起来挺正常的雾气糅合在一起的缘故，但它确实是随着里昂的脚步移动的。也许他知道将重点放在雾气最黑的地方？里昂想着，很快便付出行动，朝着目标开了几枪。

然而里昂并没有子弹打在实体上的感觉，听声音应该是穿过了雾气。这让他忍不住自嘲的笑了笑，「我的天，用子弹来对付雾气，这实在是太傻了。」他看了一眼低声吼叫试图扑上去的量子兽，强制性的将它收回了精神意识，「抱歉了，伙计，但现在可不是一对一战斗的时候。」

跑。里昂实在是想到不到除了跑之外的选项，老天，那可是雾气，一团雾气！他就算是手上有RPG火箭筒，也不可能对雾气造成什么伤害吧。他现在能够做的应该是摆脱它，然后联络哈尼根汇报这里的意外情况，最后疏散整个小镇。

那团雾气在里昂转身的瞬间扑了上来，几乎是瞬间就将他包裹住了。仅仅是两秒，它成功捕获里昂两秒后，训练有素的特工就反应过来凭借本能落下了一枚燃烧弹，随即成功逃脱。他一边往前跑着一边扭过头往后看，那团雾气似乎并不害怕火焰，但也没有继续追上来，而是漂浮在那直到被火焰燃烧时产生的烟雾掩盖住。

里昂皱了皱眉，不再回头而是专心的朝前跑去。他也不知道什么地方是安全的，什么地方是那团雾气所到达不了，不过习惯带领着他踏上了返回旅店的那条道路。好吧，他确实应该先回去，他将突击步枪放在了旅店的房间内。他应该先拿上那个家伙，然后联络哈尼根，最后去这个小镇的警局要求帮忙疏散民众。

被雾气抓到的瞬间里昂总觉得自己感受到了什么，细微的……也许那是他的错觉。

里昂很快从拥挤的房屋中找到了他的旅店，蓝色的，三层楼高，这很好认。他在走进去的瞬间掏出了自己的手机开始联络哈尼根，并没有注意到前台旅店老板不怎么正常的脸色。他冲上了自己房间所在的楼层，匆匆忙忙的从自己的行李箱夹层中掏出了突击步枪，哦，他还顺手放进了一把沙漠之鹰，运气不错。

里昂检查着弹药，他随手放在床上的手机仍旧坚持不懈的朝FOS拨着电话。也不是说他需要些援助什么的，他只是想要将这里的情况汇报一下，这些事情他能够自己一个人搞定。

「里昂？」

「感谢上帝终于接通了，」里昂一把抓起电话，看着屏幕上的联络员松了口气，「我还以为你们把我流放到这里来了。」

「听着，里昂，我需要你穿过你现在身处的这个镇子去北边的玩具工厂。」哈尼根根本没打算理会里昂的抱怨，噼里啪啦就转告他接下来的任务，「是生化武器。」

「噢，那还真是危险的玩具。」里昂干巴巴的说道，「你现在才想起来告诉我，还是在我主动联系你的情况下？」

「我们也是在一个小时前才得到的准确消息。」

「所以你们一周前因为不确切的消息将我扔到这里来待命？」

「对于这件事，我很抱歉，但现在请你尽快前往工厂。」

「……好吧。」

里昂耸了耸肩，他知道就算是更多的抱怨也不能够挽回自己逝去的假期了。而现在他也有更重要的事情要去完成，然后他想起了之前遇到的武雾气，那有可能是B.O.W，但还没等他将这件事汇报给哈尼根寻找点情报的时候，对方就挂断了电话。

看来只能够靠他自己了。


	2. Chapter 2

走出房门的前一刻，突如其来的刺耳噪音让里昂感到有些头痛。他扶着门框喘了口气，猛然察觉有点不对劲。他抬起头发现视野中的一切都变成了冷色——仅仅是一瞬间，下一秒又再次恢复正常。

看错了吗？里昂甩了甩自己的脑袋，与此同时那阵恼人的噪音也已经消失不见。他本应该更加对这不正常的现象加以重视，但现在并不是探究这个的时候，他必须先让这个小镇的民众全部撤离，毕竟生化武器就在距离小镇不远处的工厂。

里昂很快整理好自己的状态，他将刚才发生的一切抛在脑后随即很快的走下楼梯。整个旅馆静悄悄的有些可怕，这令里昂升起了不好的预感。

当里昂走下楼，这个时候旅店老板已经不再待在前台擦拭他脏兮兮的玻璃杯了，转而抓着一块抹布清理着桌面。他的动作僵硬并且不自然，看上去就像是有些年头的机械。里昂放轻了自己的脚步，他很警惕的半举起自己的手枪，他实在是遭遇过太多的异常情况了，而现在他的经验正告诉他旅店老板并不正常。

可是他前不久才与对方搭过话，旅店老板谈不上友善但对他起码没有太大的敌意。或许这是他的习惯。里昂在心中找着借口，并不是每一个表现出这样的人就会是B.O.W，对吧？他有些不确定的舔舔嘴角，试图走上去再与对方说些什么。

随后里昂就发现了这是一个错误的选择，旅店老板再他还没能够太过于接近的时候就已经转过头来了，里昂能够清楚的看见他裸露的牙床和尖利突起的犬齿。然后他多年养成的条件反射让他在大脑还没来及的反应该如何应对突然飞扑过来的旅店老板时，扣动了扳机。

即便是命中脑袋里昂也没有丝毫的掉以轻心，他保持着举枪的动作缓慢的向前挪动，直到发现对方已经完全死亡后才蹲下来查看情况。病毒感染，当然，除了病毒之外没有什么东西会让一个正常的人类变成怪物。

「这就是那个工厂弄出来的病毒？」里昂严肃的蹙眉，有些疑惑。他的量子兽不知道什么时候跑了出来，它弓着腰警惕的盯着旅店外头，从喉咙溢出了威胁性的呼噜声。金棕色的非洲狮可比他要敏感的多，而里昂也很清楚，旅店外头就是这个小镇。

这让他有些艰难的叹了口气，非洲狮表现出来的态度就像是整个小镇都比这间旅店老板受了感染的旅店要危险，而现在他需要做的事情，就是穿越这个小镇。他由衷地希望这只是量子兽的错觉，受了感染的只有旅店老板。

里昂掏出手机查看了一下路线，他必须出门后往左拐，穿越这一片区域之后渡过石桥，然后拐过三个路口到达广场，不要变换方向，就这么继续往前走直到到达小镇的边缘。那里有着几间工厂，而他则是需要达到距离最远最后头的那间。

也许我能够找辆车？里昂计算了一下距离和自己耗费的时间，虽然是可以单纯的依靠步行，但还是太慢了。他不清楚这个小镇现在的状况，有关于生化武器的隐患当然是越快解决越好。他依稀记得旅店后面有一辆越野车。

焦躁不安的量子兽低声吼了几下，然后将自己的脑袋往里昂的身上蹭了蹭。里昂将手枪放回枪套中，空出手安抚性的揉着对方浓密的鬃毛。这个动作同样也让他自己冷静下来，有个同伴陪在身边始终是不赖的，「好了，不管那辆车是属于谁的，我想他应该不会介意我借用一下。」

非洲狮朝着里昂打了个响鼻。

不知道这个小镇有没有幸存者……不，他应该往好一点的方向想，他已经来到这里有一周的时间了，不可能在偏偏在他得到了具体消息之后才出问题。所以说是早就出问题？里昂突然发现自己的想法有点偏离了，有些懊恼的呻吟一声，他不是这个意思，他的意思是，既然一开始没有问题，现在也应该没有问题。

里昂直接砸开车窗伸手进去打开车门，准备坐上驾驶座时，他的量子兽快一步抢在他的面前上车，跳到了副驾驶上。量子兽块头有些大，待在副驾驶的上面看起来有些拥挤。但它露出了与里昂一模一样认真严肃的表情，笔挺的坐着直视前方。

量子兽在与B.O.W.s的战斗中说实话并没有很大的用处，毕竟那些生化武器并不算是哨兵或者向导，针对于这方面的攻击对它们来说完全是无效的。里昂朝量子兽点点头，也没有费那个时间去寻找钥匙，直接短路发动了汽车。

再度袭来的杂音让里昂握住方向盘的手一紧，然后是冷色，他的视线完完全全被冷色充斥了。他一直盯着的道路前方似乎有什么黑色的阴影一闪而过，里昂条件反射的踩了刹车，身体因为突然刹车而猛烈的前后晃动了一下——他再次眨了眨眼，所有的一切又恢复了正常。

他的精神意识并没有出现任何问题……那么刚才出现的又是什么？里昂想，他现在的表情一定是前所未有的困惑。

车子还在缓慢的前进，里昂那一下并没有把刹车踩死，这让他被迫从自己的思绪走出来，很是凶险的转了个弯才没有直接撞到柱子上。但是下一秒他还是撞到了别的东西，人……或者说是怪物，这是里昂看清楚了那个爬上他引擎盖上的家伙的面貌后下的定论。

就和他不久前遇到的旅店老板一样，它有着尖锐外露的犬齿，眼睛的颜色已经变得不正常，里昂猜测这家伙被衣物掩盖下的皮肤肯定已经腐烂了。他在停车和继续前进两者间犹豫了一下，最终踩下了油门。他饶有技术的转动方向盘，使劲一晃自己的车身让那个家伙滑落下去。随后他感觉到了几下的颠簸。

接下来他需要面对的则是更多这样的怪物，他们从房屋内或者阴影中缓慢的走出来，就像是饿惨了的狼看到猎物般的朝移动中的越野车嘶吼着冲过来。这大概是最糟糕的情况了。里昂深吸一口气让自己保持冷静，他的手心微微出汗，现在停下来怎么看都不像是一个很好的选择。

他应该冲出这片区域，但是汽车的声音却让更多的B.O.W.s出现在他的面前。该死！里昂在内心暗骂一句，这简直就像是小镇上所有居民全部都在同一时间跑了出来，然后是雾气，这些雾气让场景变得更加诡异了。

他不断地感觉到颠簸，总是怪物试图爬上他的越野车，当然也有成功的，它们翻上了车顶，倒吊下来用手不断拍击着车窗。里昂能够听见量子兽的怒吼，它试图想要去咬那些窗外的家伙。

狂躁的量子兽影响了里昂的精神意识，这让没办法分神去控制它的里昂不得不大声喝诉。然后他看到了前方的石桥，天知道他究竟多想见到这个石桥。

里昂看了一眼窗外，他看见了龇着牙想要咬他的B.O.W，还有河流。宽阔并且看上去挺深的河道让里昂找到了摆脱后面一大群怪物的方法，他猛地踩住刹车然后扭转方向盘，让越野车横跨挡在了中间。大范围的晃动让车顶的B.O.W摔了下来，里昂趁机猛地拉开车门冲出了越野车，飞速跑出一段距离后转身举起了突击步枪。他先是解决了追来的几只，然后将整梭剩余的子弹全部都交给了越野车油箱的位置。

他打穿了汽车的油箱，然后子弹与车体摩擦出来的火花点燃了汽油。然后他掉过头继续往前跑，一边跑着一边换子弹。就在他刚下桥的后一秒钟，越野车爆炸了。火焰阻止了那些B.O.W.s的道路，但里昂并没有因此而停下脚步，他知道那只是暂时性的。

非洲狮不断示意着里昂正确的道路，它能够大致的感受到危险。那些B.O.W.s可看不到他的量子兽，这是当然的，能够看到量子兽的只有哨兵和向导，就连普通人都无法看到量子兽，更别说这些已经失去大部分主观意识的怪物了。

大概是认为距离差不多了，里昂减缓了脚步。他克制着不让自己发出太大声的喘气，以免惊动了这片区域的家伙们。索性他在石桥上引起的爆炸足够吸引它们的注意力。里昂躲在阴暗的巷子里看着零零散散朝石桥走去的B.O.W，平复着自己不断起伏的胸膛。

他们从一开始就存在问题了吗？里昂盯着已经空无一人的街道想着，难道他来到这里的一周都是那些人转变的潜伏期，直到哈尼根的那通电话……不对，真正出现问题的时候，是他看见那团黑色的雾气之后——那团雾气跟这件事绝对是脱离不了关系。

里昂站了很久，他很擅长将自己隐匿起来，这些怪物看上去像是丧尸，但又和他之前遇到的不太一样。里昂想他站的大概有点久了，因为一旁的非洲狮已经不耐烦的咬着他的裤腿开始拉扯。

「好了，我们走。」里昂将突击步枪背在身后，抽出了自己的手枪。他还有着必须完成的任务。


	3. Chapter 3

里昂掏出了自己的手机查看地图，他必须前往第二大街才能够抵达沿途必经的广场。以目前的情况来看，就算是前往警局大概也是于事无补。索性是他的弹夹还算充沛，并没有什么太大的压力。他缓慢的往前走着，大致能够听见那些B.O.W.s的声音，大概是几十只？这也表明了他一旦走出巷口，就必须面临第一场战斗。

对于里昂来说这并没有什么困难，他应付过足够多的这玩意。

他顺着巷子一路小跑，直至靠近巷口才放慢了自己的脚步。他隐藏在黑暗中小心翼翼的望过去，能够看见的大概有着零零散散几只……也许是丧尸，里昂想，他能够清楚的看见它们坏死的皮肤以及外层组织，结合不久前他在旅店处理旅店老板的方式，下了这个定论。不过它们和平常的丧尸又不太一样，迅速的移动加上过长的犬齿——可能是一种变异体。

真的，分辨病毒并不是他的强项，而他现在的首要任务就是去那所玩具工厂进行调查。

里昂握紧了手枪，一旦他开枪，这些丧尸肯定会被枪声所吸引。从他面对过的第一只来看它们的行动能力比普通的丧尸要强上很多，最起码能够跑起来扑向他，他可不想承受丧尸热烈的拥抱。他需要解决的也只是挡在他路线上的几只，然后迅速通过。

说实话，走在街道上非常不安全，虽然能够更好的察觉从阴影处飞扑出来的丧尸，但他本人也成了一个非常棒的诱饵。如果有可能里昂真想从楼顶上穿过，但这些坡形的房顶可不是那么好爬的。车，他应该再找一辆车，毕竟汽车的速度很快，相对来说安全系数也比较高。

这时，不正常的杂音又再次冒了出来。当里昂眼前的景色全部都变为冷色之后，他再也没办法说服自己这仅仅是错觉。丧尸都在一瞬间消失了，但里昂却仍旧靠着墙壁压低呼吸，他不敢动，他知道那些丧尸肯定还站在原地，在他搞清楚自己究竟发生了什么之前，绝对不能够冲出去。

里昂低下头，他有些习惯性的寻找自己的量子兽。

什么都没有，里昂什么都没能够见到。他的量子兽在不知不觉间消失了，这让他感受到了一丝恐惧，开始在精神意识中呼喊着。出乎意料他得到了回应，可是仍旧看不到他那只金棕色的非洲狮。里昂绷紧了肌肉，良好的心理素质使他摆脱了一瞬间的慌乱。

不是错觉，那么就是幻觉，也许是这个小镇的缘故。里昂深吸一口气，他的意识非常清晰，也没有遭受到针对向导的攻击。汗珠流进了他的眼睛里，他顺手抹了一把，抬起头来的瞬间却看到了一个黑色的人影。就在巷子的那一头，他刚刚走来的方向。

直觉告诉里昂那并不是什么好东西，他警惕的朝前跨出一步，举起了手枪。伴随着黑影的不断靠近，里昂也能够更加清晰的看清楚对方——那仅仅就是一个黑影，或者说拿着武器的黑影。

不，他一定是在做梦。

里昂看着那个黑影闪身来到自己的面前，而他却连开枪的时机都没有。他甚至能够清楚的看到黑影手上带铁链的冷兵器反射出来的寒光，如果挨上一下那一定很痛。然而他并没有尝试到，下一秒他听见了量子兽的怒吼声，眨眼的瞬间所有的一切都消失不见。

没有什么诡异的杂音，没有冷色，没有黑影。他的非洲狮正焦急的围着他打转，远处街道上零星的几只丧尸依旧漫无目的的游荡着。

冷汗将他的背后弄得透湿。

「很好，棒极了的突发状况。」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，就像是刚才紧张成那副模样的特工并不是他一般。他揉了一把量子兽的鬃毛以表示它将他从幻觉中拉出来的感谢，「现在我们知道这个小镇确实有问题了。」

即便是知道这些他没办法把握的特殊情况，里昂还是必须先完成自己的任务。他紧贴着墙壁从巷子中缓慢走出来，打定主意在抵达工厂之后再去费神考虑其他该死的玩意。他扣动扳机，子弹很轻易的命中十米外的目标脑袋，而枪声也成功的吸引了附近丧尸的注意力。

然后是更多的枪响，里昂大致环绕了下四周，先解决掉了挡住去路的三只。他想他的速度可能还不够快，因为当他瞄准第三只的时候，它已经以足够快的速度移动到了他的面前，里昂甚至是能够看见对方溃烂的脸颊和裸露的牙床。然后是从头顶被手枪打出的窟窿中流出的红色血液，里昂朝后退了一步，才避免这只丧尸倒在他身上。

里昂知道他身后还有更多，而且为了确保丧尸的死亡，他每次击中对方脑袋之后都会补上一枪。他没有富余的子弹能够在这里被消耗，所以选择很快就蹦进了他的脑海。他开始往前跑，让自己专注在眼前的敌人身上。

即便他已经忽视了大部分的敌人，这也是非常艰难。这些丧尸危险，移动迅速并且爆发力强。里昂简直是提起了十二分的精神才堪堪绕过了第二个路口。他已经能够见到远处高耸略微突出的建筑物了，是的，那个广场，他只需要走过这条街道然后转个弯——老天，能够远远看见的可不仅是建筑物，还有浓烟。随后里昂闻到了刺鼻的气味，他喘了口气咬着牙加快了速度。

街道上燃烧起来的火焰挡住了他的去路，起因大概是几辆车的连环相撞。里昂瞪着面前的景色，噼里啪啦的火焰声传入了他的耳膜。这条路已经不足以让他通过了。里昂转过头，大概有几十只的丧尸正追赶在他的后头。

那么现在他该怎么办——战斗还是跑——跑，那么他应该往哪里跑？里昂眼神不断地左右巡视着，没有能够让他挤进去躲避的小巷，也没有能够让他爬上房顶的梯子，这是当然，里昂为自己不找天际的想法而翻了个白眼，谁都不会在大街上弄个梯子好让别人爬上他的房顶。

丧尸们逐渐开始朝他接近，里昂已经能够看见最前面的那只丧尸掉出一半眼眶的眼珠和歪斜的下颚。他身上的弹药是足以消灭这些丧尸，当然，但是他并没有忘记自己的任务，那间工厂，他无法判定自己在接下来前往工厂的道路上是否还会遇到敌人，和工厂内部究竟存在些什么，过早的挥霍自己的弹药简直就是找死，他不可能真的凭一把小刀完成所有。

可惜他现在毫无选择。里昂退后了一步，他甚至已经能够感受到火焰灼烧的温度。也许室内会是一个安全的地点……他这么想着，跑向了距离自己最近的一扇门。上帝保佑，给我点机会吧，我只是想打开它。

事与愿违，一般情况下很少有人敞开自家的大门，假使这个家的主人变成了丧尸，里昂表示自己还从未听说过有哪种丧尸懂得自己开门。

「这下看来我不得不面对你们了。」试了两扇门之后，里昂打消了这个想法。他没办法撬开这种厚重的防盗门，只能够暗自在内心告诫自己下次任务一定要申请一把万能锁。他从枪套中掏出了另外一把手枪，在丧尸较多的情况下，多把手枪比较容易解围。

里昂身边的非洲狮感应到了他很细微按压在最深处的焦躁，不耐烦的朝着越来越近的丧尸低吼几声。如果精神攻击对丧尸有效……里昂有些不甘心的想到，显然丧尸可没有精神意识这种东西。或许对拥有着自我意识的B.O.W会有效，但他实在是没有尝试过。

五发子弹，他干掉了距离他最近的两只丧尸。然后是八发，解决掉了另外三只朝他包围过来的丧尸。但是这远远不够，更多的丧尸正在朝他移动，摇摇欲坠的胳膊，尖利而怪异的牙齿，和被血染红的衬衫。

这场火大概是烧不完了，他或许应该往回走。他记得就在上一个路口有转弯点——对于现在的他来说有点远了，丧尸都在朝着这边移动，也就是说他必须穿越尸群。

「真不是我的幸运日。」里昂摇了摇头，他已经准备就这么冲出去了，但下一秒就被自家的非洲狮咬住了裤脚，这让特工有些讶异的停下了脚步。

感觉到里昂注意力转移到自己身上的量子兽用脑袋拱了拱他，试图将里昂推往一扇门的面前，就是刚才他尝试过无法打开的大门。量子兽努力的在精神意识上想要传递些什么给他。

「我刚才已经检查过了，打不开。」里昂一边说着一边去试图开门，不出意外门是处于被上锁的状态，「看吧。」他朝量子兽耸耸肩，「我们还是应该——」

感受到了危险的里昂猛然转过身，在他将准星对上丧尸脑袋的一瞬间，门被打开了。这个时候里昂也顾不上门是被谁打开的了，猛然闪身进入房内随即匆忙将丧尸、很多的丧尸关在了门外。


	4. Chapter 4

等待里昂将门锁好之后，他终于能够松一口气。紧接着他有些好奇究竟是谁帮他开的门，或许这座小镇还有幸存者？里昂带着这种期待往前小心翼翼的移动着，然后他看到了倒在客厅地板上的尸体，丧尸的尸体。

鲜血将丧尸穿着的白色衬衫染得通红，里昂蹲下身仔细的看着。霰弹枪，非常精准的打掉了它半个脑袋，而且看起来就像是刚死没多久。有人杀了它，不过他并不清楚这个握有武器的人是他的盟友还是敌人。他感应到了微弱的信息素，虽然对方掩饰的很好，但还是被他发现了。

里昂猛地转过身举起了手枪，他对准了房间内不易察觉的拐角处。随后他的非洲狮低吼一声抖了抖鬃毛，用强健的肌肉朝里昂展示着无以伦比的爆发能力，尖锐的利爪和犬齿几乎能够撕裂大部分的敌人。

无论对方是哨兵还是向导，首先占据上风的精神攻击很明显非常重要。里昂就看着自己的量子兽猛地扑了过去，以极快的速度窜到了对方的半匍匐在地掩盖住自己的量子兽面前，亲昵的蹭了蹭。

蹭了蹭……

随后他再次看到自己大块头的非洲狮被对方巴了一爪子之后，仍然有些不死心的想要靠近。这实在是太丢脸了，里昂差点就要为了量子兽出乎意料的行为而羞愧的扶额，但他最后只是选择紧了紧手枪。他在精神意识中朝量子兽发出命令，金棕色的非洲狮只能够在里昂的压制下不甘心的往后退了几步。

还没等它后退到里昂身边的安全范围内，另一只悠哉趴在地上舔着爪子的量子兽突然暴起。里昂只能够看见一道黑影闪过，他的非洲狮就已经被撞倒在地，咽喉被对方尖利的獠牙抵住。这是一只漂亮并且危险性十足的黑豹，就和它的主人一样。

「好久不见了，里昂。」

这个时候里昂才猛然意识到，躲在拐角处的仅仅是作为‘诱饵’的量子兽，而它正正的主人，早已悄然无息的来到了他身后。该死的房屋设计，里昂在内心暗骂一句，他光顾着可能会躲在阴暗处的敌人，完全没发现连通着客厅走廊的房间，和那扇没关严实的门。

随后他震了一下，说不清楚是因为对方带笑的性感音色，还是抵住他后背的冰凉枪口。

「这里天杀的究竟发生了什么，艾达？」

知道对方是谁之后，里昂反而有些不受控制的放松下来，他维持着半举枪的动作，因为他知道艾达不会真正的朝他扣动扳机。大概、或许？他当然有这个自信。所以里昂也没有想着去躲避，或是夺取艾达的武器，他就这么冷静的站在原地，然后他不着痕迹的看了一眼同样被压制却懒得动弹的非洲狮，为他们相同的想法在内心叹了口气。

「从猎人变成猎物的感觉不错吧。」艾达避开了里昂的询问，没有换下她那略带笑意的语气。她可没错过里昂狼狈的一面，这名特工是多么悲惨的被丧尸追着跑，她可是在楼顶上看的清清楚楚。

「你知道这是什么病毒？」里昂看来也没打算回应艾达的调侃，他的语气要更加严肃。他倒不是怀疑这座小镇突发的感染与她有关，但既然艾达来到这里，那么她肯定有关于这一些的大部分资料。

「你的目标也是玩具工厂，对吗。」艾达用肯定的语气说出了疑问句，话音刚落时她察觉了里昂不自然的一丝僵硬，知道他们的任务地点再次重合了。她很想知道那家工厂中有什么，竟然让美国总统的直属特工跑到这个偏僻的，存在问题的小镇上来——她的雇主仅仅是交代了一个保险箱，而她现在已经不介意看看里面究竟装了什么。

「我还以为你是想我了，毕竟我已经在这个小镇住了整整一周。」里昂‘哼’了一声表示回答，他早就猜到了，他们最后的目的一定是相交线，「所以你的目标是工厂，而不是我？」他设法让自己的声音变得哀怨一点，结果却还是败在了严肃的气氛下。

「谁知道呢？」高挑起自己眉毛的间谍模棱两可的说到，她继续用枪口抵着里昂，两分钟后又放弃了这个小游戏。她谨慎的后退一步，收回了自己的绳枪。比起满镇的变异丧尸，里昂才是最没有威胁的那一个。

察觉到抵着后背的枪口没了，里昂才放下了自己半举着的手。现在他也终于能够喘口气了，或许还能够在房子内歇上一会。里昂缓慢的转过身试图让艾达出现在自己的视线中，后者出乎意料的没有闪躲，也没有用绳枪离开，而是大大方方的站在原地，嘴角是还没有消退的笑容。

「如果站在这里的不是我，你早就踏进陷阱里面了，帅哥。」艾达对注视着她的特工摇了摇头，她的黑豹此时也放开了对里昂量子兽的钳制，在非洲狮柔软的鬃毛上踩了几脚之后，心满意足的回到了艾达身边，尾巴不轻不重的擦过里昂的手臂。

「一大群丧尸和一个敌人，我当然会选择后者。」剑拔弩张的紧张气氛一消而散，他仔细的注视着艾达，老天，他已经多久没有见到艾达了，两个月还是三个月？她看起来气色不错，比起之前来说要好的太多。

「一起？」艾达将量子兽收回精神意识后询问，收回的瞬间她接收到了很微弱的抗议，她的黑豹很明显想要与里昂那只傻乎乎的非洲狮再多玩一会。

艾达对于黑豹的表现倒是有点疑惑……从以前就开始感到疑惑了，照理说量子兽的反应是隐射出她最本能的反应，但她的黑豹从来不会与其他向导的量子兽有过亲昵的表现，更别说是哨兵了。而它刚才的表现实在是不像是威胁那头非洲狮，更像是在玩耍打闹。

说实在的，艾达其实并不清楚里昂究竟是哨兵还是向导，这名特工通常都将自己的信息素掩盖的很好，如果不是那份超乎寻常人的战斗能力，艾达差点就要怀疑他只是普通人了。她调查过里昂的资料，不过上面并没有指出他属于哪个。看看那些被他杀死的B.O.W.s，艾达认为自己更倾向于将里昂归类为哨兵。

但是在丧尸横行的城镇中，能够有个可靠的同伴实在是不错。

里昂在‘你刚才还在用枪指着我’和‘行吧’两个回答中徘徊，盯着对方漂亮的金褐色眼眸，选择了后者，也跟艾达一样收回了自己的量子兽。它们对于丧尸战斗并无多大的用处，而里昂将它放出来只不过是想在这座令人感到毛骨悚然的小镇中得到点陪伴。

他检查了一下手枪，将几乎空了的弹夹抽出来扔在地上，很迅速的换上新的。然后跨前一步走在了艾达的前面，顺着她的指示来到了房子的后门。打开门后他们面对着的是一条阴暗的小巷，比先前街道上还要糟糕的气味令里昂条件反射的皱了皱眉。

等待他检查完四周的情况后，艾达才拍了拍他的肩膀示意他能够继续往前走了。她看上起有些急躁，里昂想，也对，在这种地方待得时间越久，危险性也就越大。他朝艾达点点头，迈开脚步往正确的方向走去。

走出巷口的时候里昂被绊了一下，他一个趔趄差点没摔在地上。这令他反射性的举起枪，对准了绊他的障碍物。他听到了艾达细微的笑声，可能是在嘲笑他反应过头了。这让他微微侧过头想要为自己辩解，却见到对方猛然收回了笑容，端起微冲朝着他的方向开了几枪。

随后他听见了重物的倒地声，是丧尸，而且一半的脸颊都被蛆虫占据了。

「谢了。」里昂嘟囔着，没办法用精神感应的丧尸实在是太麻烦了，而他偏偏还将自己的量子兽收了回去。他可没有哨兵异于常人的五感，虽然他的战斗能力比大部分的哨兵都要强上许多。

「我选择跟你一道，可不是想要成为你的保镖，肯尼迪特工。」艾达说道，然后越过里昂从巷子里出来，直径往路边停靠着的、一辆外表看起来完好无损的汽车走去。她当然要选择最便捷的方式抵达目的地，而不是像傻瓜一样用双腿跑。

「好吧，汽车。」里昂无奈的摇了摇头，跟在了艾达的后面。

上车前他仔细的检查了后座，浣熊市的那次遭遇他至今为止记忆犹深——他可不想在开车的途中突然被后座窜起来的丧尸抱住。确认了毫无问题之后，里昂习惯性的朝着驾驶座走去，结果在准备开门前被艾达推了推。

「副驾驶，帅哥。」艾达说，里昂敢打赌她眼中一闪而过的肯定是对他‘驾驶技术’的不放心。

「噢，女士的要求。」里昂撇了撇嘴坐上副驾驶，顺便系上安全带。他并不介意被艾达牵着鼻子走，真的，不介意。


	5. Chapter 5

艾达的盗车技术明显比他要高明很多，里昂看着车窗外偶尔出没的丧尸心不在焉的想着，如果是他肯定得找些其他的方法发动汽车。他转头尝试着秉去那些固执的特工思维去注视着艾达，终于没办法忽视心底不断膨胀的、因为见到艾达而产生的欣喜感。

他多久没有见到她了……三个月还是四个月？随后里昂有些不自然的移开视线，他的眼神可能太过于热切了，但里昂知道自己克制不住。这种欣喜感真的很难形容，他的量子兽在不久前想要扑上去用口水好好地招呼艾达，而他自己，简直就像是欢喜的想要呼扇翅膀的鸟类。

然后呢，他应该做些什么——把自己的想法表达出来，最好还搭配上向导的信息素？老天，这怎么可能。先不提现在他们正面对着几百上千只丧尸的问题，光是他与艾达之间的立场就足以让里昂选择压制住这份荒谬的想法了。

察觉思维跑偏的里昂摇了摇头，他强迫自己让注意力再次回到这次的任务上。不得不说艾达倒是将车开的很稳，她基本上都能够避开挡在车前的丧尸，也知道巧妙地运用刹车与油门来摆脱悬挂在车顶上的丧尸。这么一对比里昂简直想要为刚才他自己的驾车技巧默哀，幸好量子兽不会晕车，不然他的非洲狮早在先前就会被折腾的没力气了。

穿过这片稍显混乱的区域，里昂才发现他们已经穿过广场好一会了。

「顺着这条路直走……」

里昂习惯性的指了指，下一个瞬间视线就被冷色的世界所充斥了。他直直的盯着前方，发觉他在上一个巷子内遇见的黑影又再次出现了。这个时候他看清楚了，是人形的黑影，手上似乎还拿着悬挂铁链的冷兵器——那或许是把镰刀——他还是第一次见到如此奇怪的B.O.W。

随即里昂转过头想要警告正在驾驶中的艾达，那个黑影前进的速度简直就是闪烁，稍微眨一下眼就能够见到它前进了几十米。

「艾达，那个家伙……」里昂突然没了下文，他的喉咙就像是被谁掐住一般只能够急促的发出气音，「操。」他说，差点从副驾驶上弹起来。

他的身边什么人都没有。

他敢肯定这辆车还是在稳速前进，但他旁边的驾驶座却没有任何人——方向盘甚至连动都没有都动。这确确实实让里昂陷入了恐慌，他敢打赌自从浣熊市过后他还没有哪次的任务会像这次一样连心脏都快跳出胸腔了。

艾达去哪了？里昂深吸一口气强迫自己冷静下来，他越过那个黑影看向其他地方，刚才还偶尔会成群结队从阴影处缓慢走出来的丧尸全部都消失不见了，只剩下这个诡异呈现冷色的世界，和那道黑影——随后他见到了更多的黑影，第二个、第三个从空旷的大街上凭空冒了出来，它们手上都拿有不同的武器。

精神攻击，他一定是在不注意的时候遭受了精神攻击。但是他不知道自己应该如何回击，他找不到能够精神攻击的对象，就连屏障都丝毫没有用处——冷静点，特工，你必须冷静。里昂在内心对自己重复警告着，他盯着距离越来越近的黑影，双手缓慢的摸上了放在枪套中的沙漠之鹰，他的直觉告诉他这些黑影不是威力较小的手枪能够解决的。

然后他见到距离最近、就在车前方的黑影动了——那也许是个人，里昂咽了咽口水，他小心的打开了安全带和车门的锁止按钮，他已经能够模模糊糊的看清楚黑影的模样，人或是丧尸，他比较倾向于后者。

它缓慢的举起了自己的右手，铁链的声音不知为何如此清晰的传进了里昂的耳朵里。他似乎能够见到对方使用歪斜下颚所露出的阴冷笑容，还有反光的刀刃——操。

里昂猛然抽出了沙鹰。

「里昂！」

一声呼喊打破了车内窒息的紧张气氛，里昂眨了眨眼，他面前又重新恢复了正常。正常的颜色以及丧尸那令人怀念的嘶吼。他艰难的转过头，看见了用‘你没发烧吧’的眼神望着他的女间谍，顺着对方的视线，里昂发现他正用沙鹰对着前方连丧尸都没有的街道。

「噢……抱歉。」里昂呼了口气说到，他将沙鹰放回了枪套中，「你刚才？」

「见到你用一副见鬼般的表情掏出了沙鹰对准空荡的街道，还打开了安全带和锁止按钮。」艾达很贴心的补全了里昂的话，「说吧，」她狠狠的甩落一只从高处扑下来的丧尸说：「你究竟怎么了？」

「我……」

「别试图撒谎圆过去，你刚才很不对劲。」还没等里昂将自己的随便胡诌的答案说出口，艾达就迅速打断了他，女间谍爽快的一踩油门将车速增加到极致，甩掉了后头穷追不舍的丧尸，「你看到了什么？」

她原本以为存在于这个小镇的威胁应该只有丧尸，外加那家工厂内部可能会出现的B.O.W，但里昂刚才的反应却否决了她这一点，雇主交给她的情报太少，所以她现在需要了解更多。

「那么你又能够看到什么——拿着武器行动诡异的B.O.W.s，还是突然会被冷色充斥的幻想，或者说是根本看起来像是有着生命的黑色雾气？」

里昂的音色一如既往的低沉，语速不紧不慢，但艾达还是敏感的察觉了他的焦躁不安。

「不，我一个都没见过。」艾达听见自己冷静的回答。

随着她这句话，里昂垮下了肩膀，泄了气。他懊恼的呻吟一声，「我真是幸运极了。」他对自己的运气嗤之以鼻，这已经不是一个‘糟糕’就能够轻而易举的形容了。然后他在艾达询问的眼神——也许还有点担忧——的眼神中将自己的遭遇整理了一下，简单地说了出来，还没忘记警告艾达在开车的时候注意看路。

但他还是有所保留，隐瞒了自己遭受到精神意识可能出现问题这个事实。

艾达听得很认真，里昂遭遇过的基本上是她的雇主完全没有提到的。然后她不出意外的得到了里昂老实承认的恐惧，还有对于她的担心。

「我们能够一起走。」里昂平静的望着艾达说道。

他们的车子停了下来，就在玩具工厂的铁栅栏前。他们后面的丧尸很快就会追上了，里昂丝毫不怀疑它们能够翻越这道铁栅栏——或者从其他缝隙中钻过来——他不希望艾达离开他的视线范围，这个小镇太不正常，也太危险。

而且他们还不知道在工厂内又有怎样的怪物在等待着他们。

艾达看起来像是在思索，她金褐色漂亮的眼眸紧紧地锁定里昂。两个人行动的存活概率肯定比一个人要大。艾达一言不发的解开安全带走下车，站在铁门的前面开始观察这间玩具工厂。里昂紧跟在她的后面下车，还在等待着她的回答。

当那双灰蓝色的眼眸充斥着担忧、温柔和细微不舍的时候，想要拒绝实在是太困难了，但——她有她的工作。

「感谢你的情报了，帅哥。」艾达掏出了自己的绳枪，在里昂一副像是被踹了一脚的狗狗眼神中扣动扳机。她会成功取回那个手提保险箱，然后顺利的离开这里，里昂也是同样。他不需要她的帮助就能够成功完成任务，最后离去。

短暂的时间结束之后，他们还是那个总统特工和国际间谍。

「艾达！」

里昂猛地跑上前叫着她的名字，跟以往一样，他还是只能够眼睁睁的看着对方从他面前利用绳枪飞走。里昂无奈的摇了摇头，没有什么好失望的，他早就应该知道能够得到的答案只会是这个。

好吧，现在让他来看看应该怎样翻越这道铁门。


	6. Chapter 6

当里昂终于赶在丧尸前翻进工厂之后，他早就已经失去了艾达的身影。这让里昂感到非常沮丧，他深深地叹了口气后却做不了更多了——这种相处模式并没有错误，里昂望向艾达离去的方向想，他是特工而艾达是间谍，他们有着不同的立场，为不同的人工作，而他只是……只是有些失落。

但是里昂并没有在这种情绪钟沉浸的太久，他‘咔擦’一声把手枪上膛后，转身走向咳相反的方向。

突然响起的手机铃声打断了里昂的脚步，他望了一眼正前方明显是关上的工厂大门，一边思索着自己必须先找到电闸恢复电力，一边掏出了手机按下接听键。

「看来你已经到达工厂了，里昂。」

「非常及时的电话，哈尼根。」里昂干巴巴的回答，他对于美国政府是如何时刻掌握自己动向这点丝毫不好奇，但这真的令人挺不爽——特别是当你面对丧尸拼死拼活而对面表现得就像是他只是在郊游，「所以现在？」

「我需要知道工厂内的情况。」哈尼根一如既往传达指示。

「行，等我找到进去的方法。」里昂肯定自己这句话带上了讽刺，他忍不住，真的，「你会知道工厂中的情况，几分钟……也许几小时之后。」

「我需要你尽快告诉我。」哈尼根为里昂的语气皱了皱眉，麻利的将已得到的情报发给他，「记住，是尽快。」

里昂挂断电话，松了口气。没有其他的询问，也就说政府还没有发现艾达的存在，当然也有可能是艾达的目标与他们并不一致，无论如何，至少他还没有把麻烦惹到女间谍的身上。他可不希望因为自己而致使艾达挂上悬赏。

这通电话也是有好处的，最起码里昂得到了工厂的平面图。他没听哈尼根提起病毒的存在，看来政府能够得到的线索也仅仅是模模糊糊的一句‘工厂中存在B.O.W’。他想事情应该不会这么简单，不然美国政府也不会千里迢迢的在一周前就将他派往这里。里昂顺着平面图示意的方向往前走，发现主控制室就在不远处。

控制室的门自然是锁住的，里昂也没耗费多大的功夫就将门打开了。这件控制室大概只是用来打开工厂大门和操控摄像头的，只能够算得上是简易的保全系统。这可不是他想要的，里昂一步一顿的走上前，即便是他足够小心，不小心发出的声响还是惊动了坐在椅子上的丧尸，它忽然就这么站起来。

里昂开了两枪，顺道给了点注意力在门口，他害怕枪声会引来更多的丧尸——丧尸太多就很麻烦了，而且他还想快点完成这个操蛋的任务。两枪不足以让这只丧尸真正的死亡，直到里昂再次补了两枪后，它才摇摇晃晃的倒下去。

变异的情况比小镇的丧尸要严重很多。里昂走上前查看，以这种程度来说，病毒或许真的是从这间工厂开始扩散。如果他没有记错，艾达前往的方向是工厂的办公楼——那里面的人类大概已经全部都被感染了。她能够照顾好自己，里昂在心底默默地说着，他试图说服自己继续讲注意力集中在任务上。

感谢上帝还通着电，大概是危机爆发的太仓促让所有人都措手不及。里昂按下了按钮，工厂大门以及窗户的铁帘都在缓缓地开启。机动的声响毫不意外的吸引了丧尸的注意力，里昂听见了不远处丧尸尖锐的嚎叫。

首先需要跑进工厂，里昂相信在工厂内部也能够将大门关闭。他离开的时候稍微停顿了一下，从丧尸的尸体上夺走了一串钥匙——他不知道这串钥匙究竟有没有用处，但这间工厂毕竟是个陌生的环境，他现在只能够祈祷这串钥匙能够发挥作用了。

里昂转了个弯才再次看到了已经敞开的大门，除去一部分被阳光照亮的区域，再往深处则是一片昏暗。照理说他应该站在门口观察一阵，但里昂也顾不上那么多了，丧尸的速度比他想象中的还要快，这几只闻声而来的家伙早就按耐不住朝他扑了过来。

还差一点，就是现在。里昂朝左边打了个滚躲过了第一只丧尸的扑击，他从地上爬起来之后立刻朝前奔跑。然后是下一只，里昂直到他们两个间靠的非常近了才举枪射击，近距离的威力显然比远远地开枪要大上很多，他只废了一发子弹就让丧尸倒在了地上。随后他继续往偏右点的方向跑去，打定主意不去理会剩下的、距离较远的丧尸。他冲进了工厂，一层灰随着他的脚步飞扬在空气中。

老天，开关，开关在哪，提示灯，保持冷静，特工，你需要寻找提示灯。里昂站在门口四处环视，余光中他发现更多的丧尸从远处朝他跑来。这个时候，红色的光芒闪进了里昂的视线，这大概是工厂内除了阳光外唯一的光源了。冰冷的红色提示灯让里昂迫不及待的跑了过去，他按下了按钮，看着大门缓缓地降落。

他转过身用手枪去击退距离更近的丧尸，直到厚重的铁门终于整个下落，一小节丧尸的手臂被铁门毫不留情的碾断。

里昂松了一口气，一直站在高处观察他的艾达也同时松了口气。她微微的勾起嘴角，下一秒又恢复成了一贯的面无表情。

当铁门关上的时候，里昂发现他唯一的光源也失去了。这间工厂确实是有窗户，但窗户也同样被铁帘遮挡住，这使里昂不得不打开了扣在左耳上的微型手电。谁都不知道工厂内究竟有什么，里昂再三考虑后收起了手枪（在这之前他换了弹匣），端起了自己最顺手的突击步枪。

里昂试探性的往前走了一步，当他右脚刚踏出去的时候，黑暗中的铁链声令他寒毛直竖。他短暂的闭上双眼，然后睁开。冷色，他的面前有变成了冷色。这大概就是精神攻击了，他想，继续往前走了一步。

黑色的身影几乎是立刻抵达了他的身边，里昂抬起双臂堪堪用突击步枪抵挡住了对方的刀刃。现在他看清楚了，虽然冷色将面前的人渲染的极其不正常，但这绝对是一只丧尸。他有着溃烂的脸颊和深陷的眼窝，嘴唇四周沾满了血液。它看起来有些模糊不清，里昂猛地将丧尸推开，突击步枪的子弹全打了它的身上——这肯定是精神攻击，或者是能够印象精神意识的病毒——他不知道现实中的子弹有没有效，但现在明显他没有别的选择。他没办法进行精神攻击，这个奇怪的幻象似乎是限制了他作为向导的能力。

带着武器的丧尸很快被打退，但也仅仅是迟钝了几秒钟，几秒钟后它又重新闪现在了里昂的面前，后者以自己最快的速度侧过身，可惜手臂还是被划出了一个浅口。明显的刺痛让里昂一瞬间瞪大了双眼。他也来不及思索为什么会被幻象砍伤，转身就继续将突击步枪对准扫射。

较强的火力压制终于让幻象消失殆尽，里昂眨了眨眼，他周围又在一瞬间恢复了正常。持续时间非常短的战斗让里昂有些脱力，他靠在一旁的墙壁上，混凝土的冰冷逐渐侵袭着他。他的量子兽不知道什么时候跑了出来，正在焦急着朝他低吼。

是那个时候的黑色雾气，他早就该想到了，那阵不正常的雾气让他的精神意识出现了连他自己都不知道的问题。也幸好是他遭遇了雾气，而不是艾达……精神意识不稳定的哨兵可比向导麻烦多了。

里昂安抚性的拍了拍量子兽的脑袋，掏出手机重新确认哈尼根发给他的路线图。下一步他需要抵达不远处的电梯……没有近路，所以他必须穿过B车间。

「右手边是A……那么左手边就是B……」里昂走上前，透过玻璃观察着车间内部的情况。他能够清晰的看见车间内游荡着的丧尸，和上千个玩具的半成品，「好极了。」


	7. Chapter 7

里昂尽可能的在开门的瞬间保持了最低音量，感谢上帝这些车间的设计都是隔音的，不然刚才他在走廊上的那连续不断的枪响足以惊动里头的丧尸。

他不太清楚这些丧尸变异到了一种怎样的程度，但他跨进门的那一瞬间就被一只躲在斜后方四角的丧尸袭击了，巧合程度让里昂不得不它是不是刻意等到这一瞬间他稍微降低警惕的时候。

里昂迅速的往一旁跳开躲过丧尸的死亡拥抱，侧身的瞬间拔出生存小刀捅进了丧尸的下颚。污血喷洒在了里昂的手上，而这只丧尸也被他悄然无息的解决。里昂抬起头环顾四周，其余的丧尸并没有被他的小动作惊动，只是距离最近的那几只似乎是感觉到了什么，开始缓慢的朝这边靠近。

数量算不上多，但在这里费子弹就太不值得了。里昂贴着冰冷的墙壁作为标示开始往一边退去，他关上了小手电，整个人隐藏在了黑暗中。他刚才匆匆忙忙的观察过，长方形的车间，而他只需要走到对角线的那扇门——电梯就在距离那扇门的不远处。

车间充斥着玩偶的半成品，因为视野有限的缘故，只有靠近了才能够看见。但更多的则是沾染了血迹，并且有些破损的。这里一定是经过激烈的打斗，里昂低下头看着他踩到的一滩血迹——视线继续朝前则是一具尸体，歪坐在车间的角落。并不是所有人都被同时感染，所以才会存在反抗的痕迹。

身旁比起毛绒玩偶要舒服太多的皮毛质感给了里昂一丝安慰，他觉得自己又一次回到了浣熊市——工厂、病毒……或许还有研究室。

一个玩偶从堆积的桌子上掉了下来，滚到了里昂的脚边。

冷色从这个玩偶开始浸染，逐渐扩散开了，等到里昂反应过来的时候，他的面前再一次被冷色充斥着。然后那个玩偶翻了个身，用未上色的双手拉扯住里昂的裤脚，朝他露出了一个歪斜的笑容——随后则是更多的骚动声传入了里昂的耳膜，摆放在履带上的玩偶们都开始朝里昂爬来。

特工的本能让他一脚踹向那个拉扯他裤腿的玩偶，他听到对方发出一声尖叫，这声刺耳的尖叫让里昂从呆愣的状态回过神来，举起手枪开始不断射击。然后他听见了量子兽的嘶吼与警告，大概是丧尸被枪声吸引过来了。但他没有办法在陷入精神幻觉的情况下还掌握外面的情况——也许就和先前几次的情况一样，只要他解决了这些怪物，冷色就会消失。

里昂决定往出口开始移动，他跟随着量子兽的警示很凶险的绕过了几只丧尸，这实在是太困难了，里昂一边跑着一边发牢骚，等这次任务结束后他回到美国，与量子兽之间的配合绝对能够评得上是全球前三。

他朝前跑着，完全将自己的精神放在了量子兽的身上，然后偶尔回头超后方射击，没有足够的时间让他去进行精确的瞄准，但源源不断的玩偶已经不需要准确的射击，只要他开枪就一定能够击中。刺耳的杂音再次开始骚扰他，精神攻击显然让里昂头痛的要命。也幸好他经过向导的系统训练，如果是个哨兵肯定受不了。

应该说，如果他是哨兵，精神攻击的表现不会在这个时候才表现出来，早在城镇的时候就能够让他痛不欲生。

里昂狠狠的撞开挡在他面前的一只丧尸，丝毫不在意在这种情况下还去分神想些别的。距离门口大概还有几米的时候，里昂转过身将燃烧手雷扔了过去。他不知道这些火焰会不会对丧尸有伤害，但他面前的玩偶确确实实是烧起来了。

他猛地扭开门冲了出去，所有的一切又再次恢复常态。隔音效果超群的厂房让里昂连里面丧尸的嘶吼的听不见，除了它们不断撞击门产生的声响。

精神意识上的疼痛让里昂只能够喘着气试图抵御这种感觉，他倚靠在一旁打开了手电筒，拐角处就是他需要的电梯。这间工厂显然是不存在二楼的，那么电梯的去向就已经很明显了。里昂苦恼的甩甩头，支撑着自己站起来。

有什么东西在侵入他的精神意识，他原本能够利用屏障抵挡住，但是他察觉的速度太慢了。早在他眼前第一次出现冷色的时候就应该反应过来，现在他抵达工厂，反而致使对方的侵入速度加快。他尽可能的忍住痛楚，这有些艰难，特别是当入侵者想要将他的精神意识搅得一团糟的时候。

「爆发的真不是时候。」里昂低声的嘟囔着，往电梯的方向走去。他没有什么外伤，最严重的还只是那道不小心的划伤，这和他的精神出现了明显的对比。当他走到电梯面前触摸它的瞬间，危机感让他条件反射的端起了突击步枪。

什么都没有，没有丧尸也没有冷色。

或许我真该和艾达一起走也说不定，最起码在他深陷幻觉的时候还知道有位可靠的同伴待在身边。可靠的同伴，这真是……里昂为自己的想法笑了出来，现在可不是依靠别人的时候，特工。他对自己说到，表情变得更加凝重，每一次他都能够独自解决问题，这次也一样。

工厂内还持续通电让里昂感到庆幸，不然他还要绕上一段远路来想办法搞到电力。里昂躲在电梯出口的死角，闭上眼睛听着电梯下落的轰鸣声。他的量子兽躲在另一边可怜兮兮的朝他呜咽一声，看来精神攻击不仅仅是令他难以忍受。

「再坚持一会，等我天杀的调查清楚这里究竟发生了什么。」里昂尽可能的安抚着自己的量子兽，他朝没了精神的非洲狮咧嘴笑了笑，轻松的笑容很快消失在电梯的提示音中，经过一段漫长的下降之后他终于来到了工厂的底层。

电梯门逐渐开启，里昂屏住了自己的呼吸。五秒，然后是十秒，他并没有遭受攻击，所以外面大概是安全的？

里昂一步步的挪出电梯，端着枪的手指因为力道的缘故有些泛白。「哇喔，出乎意料。」满目的成品玩具让里昂挑了挑眉。他原本以为会有些更加令人震撼的家伙出现，但没想到下面就真的跟存货仓库一样。也许又有一点不同，毕竟用来存货的仓库不会装修的如此……复杂。

「看来这真的只是间玩具工厂。」里昂自言自语的说着，他顺着面前的路直走，观察着四周已经被包装好的玩具，「现在我应该怎样朝哈尼根汇报，‘在这间工厂我只能够见到玩具’？」

他随手用突击步枪的尖刃拨弄着一旁的玩具，抱怨着。他真应该选择去调查黑雾的来源，而不是听从指示来到这个该死的工厂。正当他打算抽空专心处理好精神意识的问题时，远处突然闪过的人影引起了他的注意。艾达，当然，即便是短短的几秒钟他也不可能会认错。

这个发现让里昂叹了口气，在自己被针扎般的精神意识与艾达之间毫不犹豫的选择了后者。「行吧，我就知道最后会变成这样。」他无奈的说到，顺着对方身影消失的方向追了过去。


	8. Chapter 8

单调的惨白配色凭空为这条道路添加了令人毛骨悚然的元素，并没有被关闭的白炽灯让里昂不用费心思去警惕黑暗中可能冒出来的丧尸，他现在只需要将注意力放在艾达的身上——他很轻而易举就追上了这名间谍，并且保持了跟随在她身后不易被察觉的距离。

如果说工厂的上层就像是被病毒袭击了一样，那么这里大概就是被B.O.W袭击了。恶臭味不断地传来，就在里昂跟随着艾达穿过一道扭曲的、半开的铁门之后，他开始了解这些味道并不是丧尸散发出来的，而是随处可见的尸体。

一具尸体倒在了铁门边上，它看起来就像是被什么东西撕扯成了两半，而铁门遭遇暴力破坏的痕迹也让里昂担忧的皱眉。他小心的越过地上的血滩继续跟在艾达的后面。很明显这这间工厂所拥有的并不只是丧尸，里昂开始犹豫该不该走上前而不是悄然无息的跟随在艾达的后面。这个想法很快就被他否决了，首先他打赌艾达一定不喜欢和特工一起行动，其次……他还挺想知道艾达来到这间工厂的目的。或许就像是他想的那样，他们有着同一个目标。

随着不断往前，里昂能够看见更多的死尸，他们被撕成碎片随意的抛弃在地上——散乱的四肢和内脏，偶尔能够见到稍微完整点的身体。里昂抿紧了唇，带着严肃异常的眼神在一具勉强能够辨析的尸体前蹲了下来——白色的研究服，这个是他的证件吗？里昂盯着那个因为染血而模糊不清，挂在脖子上的卡片。

上面可能有着部门的编号，姓名和照片。里昂叹息一声重新站起来端稳自己的突击机枪，旁边还有些科研室，他抬起头就能够看到门上标示着的部门名称。他试探性的推开一扇门走进去，里面充斥着被砸毁的研究器材，浸泡在液体中的实验品和尸体。

剩下的房间大概也差不多了。里昂从屋内退出来时想，现在根本没有时间慢慢调查。他将自己的视线又再次转移到前方，刚巧看到艾达转进了拐角。她的速度比之前要快一点，里昂思索着，连忙也加快脚步追上去，大概是发现了这里可能存在某种极为危险的B.O.W吧。

到达拐角后，里昂没有着急转过去，而是贴在墙壁上探出脑袋观察着对方。艾达停在了一扇距离他不到二十米的门前，里昂看着她从口袋中掏出一张磁卡将铁门打开。

铁门上升所发出的噪音比想象中的还要大，与沉重的脚步声和地面的震动混杂在了一起。里昂屏住了呼吸——快点想想，它究竟会从哪个方向出现——后面！里昂猛地扭过头，什么都没有。

随即传入他耳膜的是墙壁被撞开的声响，他重新望向艾达，正巧看到她敏捷的打滚躲过了近在咫尺的利爪。

「艾达！」

来不及想更多的里昂端着枪就冲了出去，半梭子弹将另一只打算袭击艾达的利爪打缩回去。此时艾达也成功从地上爬起来，朝他跑来。里昂说不清楚艾达脸上是怎样的表情——讶异、庆幸、警惕……也许还要添加点恼怒？毕竟他可是跟了她一路。

里昂一边开枪一边后退，艾达似乎是想要跟他说些什么，但是紧急的情况只能够给予她朝里昂露出‘我等你解释’眼神的时间。

机枪的猛烈轰击几乎没有停下来，间隙中里昂抽出了打空的弹夹扔在地上，换上新的。拥有着锐利双爪的敌人嘶吼着朝他们扑来，看起来并不在乎子弹扫射在身上。也许是追踪者……里昂在内心鉴定，但又不像，它的智商比追踪者要低多了。利爪，里昂扫了一眼威胁性十足的武器，想起了舔舐者，但高大的B.O.W显然没有像舔舐者一样有将肉露在外面的习惯。

「这他妈的究竟是什么？」直到他们退回了刚才半开着被破坏的铁门后，里昂才找到机会询问。他紧紧皱着眉，尽可能不让痛苦展现在脸上——越来越严重和频繁的精神攻击让他有些脱力。刚才跑过的那一小段路程中他已经顺手解决掉了两次闪现出来的丧尸，而他自己也不小心被对方砍了一刀。

他可以感觉到粘腻的血液顺着他的手臂开始下滑，但还不至于被艾达察觉。

‘嘭——’

B.O.W狠狠的撞上半开的铁门，嘶吼，然后是尖爪划在铁门上发出的刺耳噪音。

「你认为我会知道？」艾达反问，她数着霰弹枪的子弹——几乎没有剩下多少了。随即她看向里昂，只要对方吸引了B.O.W的注意力，她想要悄然离开绝对是可以的。然后她就能够抵达最尽头的那间办公室，从里面取走保险箱，最后离开。

里昂他能够独自应付这个，你还在犹豫什么，利用他，就像是之前的每一次。

‘吼——’

铁门猛地被凶悍的B.O.W卸掉，它将损坏的门扔向了艾达，随后冲上前朝不断开枪的里昂铲起一爪子。里昂被狠狠的击飞，撞击到了外面堆放的玩偶上。还没等他喘过气来，抽点时间庆幸这家工厂将毛绒玩具堆放在了外面，怪物的利爪再次从上头降下来。

里昂艰难的移动着翻了个身，爪子失去目标击中了他身边的毛绒玩具，棉絮从里面飞了出来，一时间挡住了B.O.W的视线。

棒极了。里昂连忙滚多几下从玩具堆中跳了出来，他瞪着那些被解体的玩具，终于知道为什么那么多的科研人员会死的如此凄惨。

他顾不上去在意更多情况，迅速的扭过头，他有些担心艾达是否被砸到——然后他看见一个身影正迅速的往回移动，而不是他的方向。「早就该意料到了。」里昂无可奈何的说了句，他重新将准星对上B.O.W狰狞的面孔。他的头还是很痛，精神攻击还在不停的扰乱着他的判断——但这一切都比不上从心底翻涌出来的失落感——艾达扔下了他，她再次扔下了他。

但是他必须追上去，他想他或许知道这些人在研究些什么了，病毒，当然，附加上精神攻击属性的病毒，不仅仅是针对普通人的感染性，更多的则是对哨兵和向导的攻击性。艾达绝对不可能忍受得住这种精神攻击，哨兵在这方面比向导要差的太多了。

里昂将自己的视线转移到角落放着的几瓶液化气瓶上，这家伙和数不清的毛绒玩具或许能够帮助他解决问题。

「来吧，小可爱。」里昂将仅剩两梭机枪子弹泄在了B.O.W的脸上，他成功在对方用爪子不断挥去子弹的乱舞中打瞎了它的双眼，更多的血从它的脸上淌下来。里昂控制住自己的脚步开始移动，确保对方不会突然攻击到他的前方。

当最后一颗子弹飞出去后，里昂迅速将突击步枪扔到一旁，掏出了惯用的沙漠之鹰。他现在正站在液化气罐的旁边，而周围堆积在货架上的玩偶也在B.O.W的攻击中散落了一地。就算是不能够将它杀死，里昂敢肯定这次的攻击能够让它好一会没办法缓过来。

随后他听见了杂音，这阵刺耳的杂音几乎让里昂顿了一顿，意识有些涣散。

「老天，我可不希望这些玩偶再次活过来，」里昂低声抱怨，再次确认了逃跑路线，随即朝着因为愤怒而嘶吼着飞扑而来的B.O.W扬了扬下巴，「所以，笑一个？」


	9. Chapter 9

爆炸再加上迅速蔓延的火焰，即便里昂已经确保了安全路线，他还是不小心被烧伤了。面积不是很大，而里昂显然也没有多余的时间去理会，他将沙漠之鹰收回了皮质枪套中，站在走道上盯着被高温火焰包围住，发出痛苦惨叫声的B.O.W，他的嘴角非常细微的扬起了如同孩子般淘气的笑容。

这份笑容很快就在精神上的痛苦中被掩盖——他的时间不多了，里昂想，他必须赶在意识完全模糊之前去阻止艾达接触病毒，还有这些火焰与浓烟，它们最终会将这里燃烧殆尽，如果没能够快速逃脱，等待着他的则是与这些玩偶一模一样的命运。

「艾达，别去动它！」

当里昂闯进走廊最尽头的房间时，艾达已经准备拿起放在办公桌上的保险箱了。他有些感谢前面几道铁门为他争取的时间，不然他肯定不能够赶在艾达拿取保险箱之前抵达。里昂扶着门框喘了口气，他半举起双手尽可能的想办法表达自己的无害，随后缓缓地靠近疑惑不解的女间谍。

「请你别去碰它，好吗，艾达？」里昂让自己的声线趋于柔和，他不想在这种节骨眼上引起了对方的警戒。他用恳求的表情望着艾达——但这些还是失败了。感应到什么的保险箱突然炸裂，黑色的浓雾吞噬般的朝艾达扑了过去，「操！」

里昂忍不住骂了出来，他以超乎常人的速度冲上前推开了因为黑色雾气而呆愣在原地的艾达，下一秒他建立起了精神屏障，仅仅是遮挡住了艾达，他让自己成为一个诱饵。他能够解决这些，里昂想，并且对于自己身为向导的能力自信满满。

即使里昂在雾气能够扑到艾达身上的瞬间将她推开了，敏感的哨兵还是遭受到了一瞬间的精神攻击。强烈的钝痛让她根本就没办法稳住身形，她勉强靠着另一旁的文件柜才没有直接跌倒在地上。她听见黑豹的哀嚎，拼劲全力才在一瞬间找回了自己的意识。

昏迷前她对上了一双充斥着焦急与担忧的灰蓝色眼眸。

「艾达，回答我，艾达？」里昂有些措手不及的接住因为脱力而猛然向前倾倒的女间谍，不安的抓住她的肩膀晃动着。他晃了晃神才发现对方陷入了昏迷——老天，昏迷，这么说她还是遭受到了精神攻击？里昂有些懊恼于自己的速度，他迅速俯下身检查着艾达的状况——状况有些糟糕，突然而来的猛烈攻击让她的精神海有点混乱，但是没关系，他擅长修复这个。

里昂将艾达整个打横抱起来，如果他的判断并没有出错，这里应该存在逃生工具。量子兽的吼叫提醒了他，半分钟后里昂用他一开始得到的钥匙打开了位于左上角，颜色几乎糅合在墙纸中的隐蔽空间。他拉下了暴露出来的机关，脚底下距离他半步的地板动了动，逐渐移开。

感谢上帝，是楼梯。

为自己大胆猜忌而松了口气的里昂连忙带着艾达一起走下去，来时的路已经被他用火点着了，在加上可能存活下来的B.O.W，里昂发现他已经没有其他的选择。他顺着弯绕的楼梯走到最底，红色的指示灯让他差点整个人软下来。

逃生舱。

就和每一个他所光顾过的研究室一样，逃生舱的存在几乎是必不可少的——但他应该怎样启动这玩意？里昂低下头用抱歉的眼神看了一眼艾达，从她的口袋中掏出了磁卡。到时候我得给她塞回去，因为发现了逃生舱而心情极佳的里昂打趣的想着，艾达可不会喜欢知道他将手伸进了她的裤子口袋。

磁卡加上钥匙的组合成功让里昂开起了逃生舱，逃生舱的并不是很大，只能够勉强容纳两个人。里昂小心的将艾达放在不怎么舒适的长椅上，然后靠过去，让自己的额头贴着对方的。好了，他必须先展开治疗。

采取精神连接的前一秒钟里昂开始祈祷他并不会被艾达的精神海排斥，出乎意料，他进入的非常顺利，这让里昂忍不住感到诧异。这种感觉很奇特，他想，他还是头一回在完全没有被排斥的情况下进入别人的精神海。

非常混乱。这是里昂进入后的第一个想法，艾达所经历过的事情不断地闪烁出现在他的面前，这令他不得不撇开头假装自己什么都没有看见。他能够感受到太多艾达不曾表露出来的情感，遗憾、内疚、悲伤、恐惧、愤懑，以及源源不断的痛苦与绝望。

大概是因为连接者是他的缘故，他见到的大部分画面都是他曾经参与的。他替她挡下子弹，他没能够抓住她，她对着伤痕喃喃自语，她违抗了威斯克的命令……里昂短暂性的闭上了双眼，他快要喘不过气来了，不只是因为病毒对他的精神攻击还在持续，更多的则是这些画面带给他的沉重感受。

非洲狮出现在里昂的身边，他朝着僵硬在原地的向导低吼一声随后朝前跑去。里昂深吸一口气强压下他所能够感受到的一切，抬脚跟在了量子兽的后面。他想他可能跑了很久，因为他身边那些凌乱的画面已经消失不见，而重新占据他视野的则是浓重如墨的黑色。

里昂的非洲狮轻而易举的在一片黑暗中找到了艾达那与背景融为一体的黑豹，后者正蜷缩成一团，看上去有些发抖。精神海的凌乱和精神攻击的疼痛让黑豹原本光亮的皮毛都显得黯淡了。金棕色的非洲狮小心翼翼的用脑袋拱着黑豹，在对方不耐烦的吼叫中凑过去与它靠在一起。处于痛苦中的黑豹龇了龇牙，将自己整个脑袋埋入了非洲狮舒适的鬃毛中。

「好吧，你找到你的了，那我也能够找到我的。」里昂为面前一副动物友爱的画面小声嘀咕着，他转过身开始在黑暗中漫无目的的寻找艾达。这其实是挺容易的，特别是对于里昂来说。

黑暗让里昂完全失去了方向感，这让他索性闭上眼睛，靠着自身散发出来的向导信息素纠正方向。他每走一步都想办法修复艾达的精神海，将精神攻击完完全全的抵挡住，然后消灭。他不在乎自己使用了多长的时间，也不在乎现实中他没有来得及处理的伤口或者是病毒攻击他的精神意识所带来的幻象。

他的伤口正火辣辣的疼痛着，刀伤和烧伤混在一起可不是那么容易忽略的。他的意识开始模糊，每一步都像是踏在柔软的棉花上一般。但他还没有找到艾达，里昂想，所以我还能够忍耐，他对自己说。

「我找到你了，艾达。」里昂突然停下脚步说到，他从黑暗中将一直在寻找的女间谍拽出来，紧紧地抓着她的手。就像是他一旦松开，对方就会坠落到最深处一样。「真不错，」他说，随后朝着艾达露出了几年前属于浣熊市菜鸟警察的笑容，灰蓝色的眼眸中全都是令人兴奋的温暖，「这次我可不会那么轻易的松开。」


	10. Chapter 10

这画面就像是每一场噩梦的结局——里昂站在那儿朝着她露出温柔的笑容。但艾达知道这绝对不可能，特别是当他成为特工之后，清楚的意识到两者之间的立场差异。而且这是她的意识海，里昂是不可能进的来——

这个想法令艾达猛然清醒过来，她几乎是迟钝的发现那些让人无法忍受的精神攻击早已停止，那一瞬间她遭受到的痛苦早就已经全部褪去，就连出错的精神海都恢复了正常。这个事实让她抬起头，用惊异的询问眼神望着站在她面前的特工。

「所以……」艾达听见自己艰难的开口，微微沙哑的音色中带有难以察觉的期待，「你是向导？」

说完之后艾达就发现她这句话问的有些傻了，毕竟只有向导才能够进入哨兵的精神海，更别说里昂此时还散发出向导的信息素。她瞪着里昂有些苍白的脸色，想起了就在不久前，她还毅然决然的让他一个人面对庞大的B.O.W。

老天……她不知道里昂是向导。

「你该从这里出去了，艾达。」里昂直接忽视了她的询问，他依旧是抓住艾达的手没有动弹。而后又像是发觉了什么匆匆的松开了手，他想自己必须用尽全力才能够克制住一些不适时的幻想——比如精神结合。

艾达没有拒绝里昂的提议，她当然也感觉到如果持续这么下去，肯定有东西会失控。她从来没有想过里昂会是一名强大的向导，也从来不知道原来向导也能够独自面对杀伤力极强的生化武器。然后她明白了为什么她的黑豹会对里昂的量子兽做出那样的反应，而这个事实也同时让她燃起了不切实际的想法。

她能够忍受里昂成为别人的哨兵，但是她真的能够忍受里昂成为别人的向导吗？

当艾达从精神海离开，在现实中醒来的时候，发现他们早就已经不在那间奇怪的研究所了。她动了动自己依旧有些酸痛的身体，揉了揉太阳穴试图让还处于混沌状态的大脑清醒点。很快她那双迷惘的金褐色眼眸又恢复了平时的冷静，载体的晃动让她条件反射的想要摸身旁的霰弹枪。

「抱歉，我可没办法在那么紧急的情况下还带上你的武器。」低沉的男声打断了艾达的动作，她扭过头，看到了正坐在角落里尝试用布料包扎自己的特工。在精神海中接触过的向导信息素已经被他完整的收敛，如果不是艾达确信刚才的一切不是幻觉，她可能现在还会认为里昂是一名哨兵。

「你受伤了？」艾达皱眉，但这不是她想说的，她应该说些别的——比如那间工厂，比如那个手提保险箱，比如那阵诡异的黑雾。

「擦伤。」里昂头也没抬的回答，他实在是没办法给予艾达更多的注意力了，刚才他的胡来让他自己的状况变得很糟糕。他首先选择了解决艾达的问题，然后才开始关注他自己的，但他发现已经来不及了，他没办法完美的去抵御病毒的精神攻击，特别是当他拖延了比想象中还要长的时间之后。

精神意识中翻涌而上的痛苦让里昂有些作呕，他紧紧地抿着嘴，一只手用力的抓紧着还在不断渗血的伤口。冷汗让他看起来像是从水中捞起来一般，如果靠近点还能够感受到他不受控制的颤抖——也幸好他经过严格专业的向导训练，不然他的精神意识早就破碎无法重组了。

「独自面对生化危机的向导，嗯？」艾达犹豫了几秒走上前，接手了里昂不怎么专业的包扎工作，开口则是调侃的语气。不怎么深的划伤还有灼伤，都算不上太大的问题，但哨兵的本能（或者是她心底的想法）正在抱怨着她不应该让里昂单独去面对那个怪物。

里昂认真的看着正在替她包扎的艾达的侧脸，伸出另一只空闲的手企图抹去她脸颊突兀的一道脏兮兮的痕迹。大概是她在躲避B.O.W的时候留下的，里昂想，随后他也这么干了。直到艾达用奇异的眼光盯着他，里昂才想起来这个动作或许越界了。

但他没有迅速拿开，继续缓慢而又轻柔的抹去那道痕迹。他注视着艾达的双眼，而后者也没有移开视线。

然后是试探性触碰到一起的哨兵与向导的信息素。

先反应过来的是里昂，时不时干扰他的杂音令里昂回过神来。一瞬间的松懈让已经抑制住的精神攻击找到机会卷土重来，里昂不得不再次集中精力展开屏障，将它们狠狠压下。粗暴的手段让非洲狮不满的朝里昂低吼一声，就像是在警告他别那么对待自己的精神意识。

「我们在逃生舱内，嗯……从地底上来之后走得大概是水路。」他喘了口气后才勉强分出点精力对艾达解释，后者依旧是望着他，就像是已经发现了他精神意识上存在的问题。但里昂知道艾达再怎么敏感都不可能得知，他是最优秀的向导，想要隐瞒这些问题简直轻而易举。

而且他不后悔选择率先修复艾达的精神海。

「你真应该小心点，」里昂再次喘了口气说，灰蓝色的眼眸中全是担忧，「并不是每一次都会有向导跟在你身边。」

「那么你也应该小心点，」确保里昂的伤没有太大问题之后，艾达往后退了几步后依靠着舱壁坐下来，「并不是每个哨兵都不会排斥你，帅哥。」

里昂扬起了嘴角，艾达无意间提起的这件事足以让他惊喜上一段时间了。他完全没有遭受到艾达的排斥，这点实在是太过容易敲碎他小心翼翼的克制了。如果他们的立场能够稍微接近一点，如果病毒完全从这个世界上消失——他或许会有机会和艾达在一起，完美结合，灵魂伴侣。

但这些否决和假设全部都是狗屎，他控制不住他自己，真的。当他在西班牙再次见到艾达后，即便对方只是作为来夺取寄生虫样品的间谍，也不能够压制住如同海潮版席卷他的惊喜。

「我可不喜欢随便进入别人的精神海，艾达。」里昂说出了一个更为危险暧昧的回答，他挪了挪往艾达那边一点点的靠近，直至他的肩膀能够触碰到对方的。

他已经准备接受对方的一切反应了，嘲讽或者是躲避。他闭上眼睛绷紧身体，打定主意就这么坐着不动了，他天杀的紧张透了，艾达的随便一句话就能够否定或者是肯定他那么多年来的感情。

「我也不喜欢随便让向导进入我的精神海，里昂。」她是间谍，所以经过系统的训练。间谍的精神海可不是别墅的后花园，随随便便一个翻墙就能够进得去。她原本以为里昂遭到的排斥会是最小限度的，但没想到对方却是完全没有遭到排斥。这点说明了什么，艾达实在是太清楚不过了。

她没有明确的回答或是干脆拒绝，而是为彼此间留了一条后路。他们的身份注定了在做每件事之前都必须想清楚究竟有没有办法承担后果。但这些考虑肯定会很快结束，从来都奔赴在危险前线的他们没有太多的时间去挥霍。


	11. Chapter 11

当逃生舱撞击到岸边被迫停下来的时候，里昂才睁开眼睛有些不情愿的从静谧的气氛中脱离出来。他利用这段短暂的时间将自己的精神意识草草处理一下，不需要太过于完善，只要能够令他支撑着返回美国就足够了。

他不敢想象假使自己在回程的飞机中遭遇了先前的状况，那些无法避免能够造成伤害的幻象会致使怎样的后果。

「如果不快点离开，大概还会有另一场恶战等着我们。」艾达站起来，她走上前试探性的打开了逃生舱的门，就如同里昂之前告诉他的一样，他们现在正漂浮在河流上，并没有完全的离开这座小镇。她甚至是看到了不远处正在冒烟的石桥，那大概就是里昂炸毁越野车的地方。

「上百只被感染的丧尸，而我却把机枪扔在了工厂底下。」里昂跟随着艾达离开逃生舱，终于处于户外的想法给了他一丝安慰。离开这座小镇只能够靠跑，也幸亏他们差不多已经处于镇子的边缘。

里昂已经不能够完全集中注意力了，但他还是习惯性的掏出枪走到了艾达的前面。后者稍微皱了皱眉，哨兵的本能让她感觉应该拒绝让一名向导挡在自己的前面。但习惯比本能更加能够影响她，将浣熊市作为起点，每当他们相遇并且需要彼此利用……或许在里昂的眼中是合作，这名傻乎乎的特工总是走在她的前面。

就像是他总有办法保护她。

「我相信你仅仅是用小刀就能够从这里离开，帅哥。」艾达随口回应，她正在想办法控制住哨兵对于向导的保护欲，受伤了的向导……不对，他是一名特工，足以在生化战场照顾好自己的强悍特工，「别告诉我你的手枪没——」

还没等艾达把话说完，里昂就转过身匆匆的将一把手枪塞给了她，附赠三盒弹匣。这大概是里昂最后的补给了，艾达能够从他的眼神中读出来这条信息。他看上去有些纠结，但绝对没有犹豫。

「也幸亏你的武器是双枪。」艾达盯着被塞进手中的枪说，她刚才确实是陷入了没有武器的窘境，里昂总是敏锐的那个。而她也没有尝试拒绝，毕竟里昂也同时是固执的那个，「我的霰弹枪可比这个好用多了。」

「我的手枪可比那把霰弹枪要棒多了。」他忍不住小声的咕哝着，同时又感到一丝懊恼，毕竟是他把艾达的武器扔在工厂下面的。随后他看到了艾达眼中促狭的笑意，终于意识到自己被对方耍了。

气氛因为交流而变得轻松，这绝对是里昂踏入这个小镇一周多以来最令他舒服的时刻了。他猛然间有点感谢那些将他从休假中强行扔到德国的上级，虽然他遭受了不少的丧尸和B.O.W，甚至是精神攻击，但绝对没有任何时刻能够比现在更能够使他心情极佳了，就算是休假也做不到。

唯一让他感觉不适的只有本能。

艾达就在他的身边偏后，他一扭头就能够看见她。他克制不住的想要跟她说话，注视着她，或许抚摸她，拥抱她，感受她。他们两个人的契合度高的难以置信，他从来不会想要成为一名哨兵的向导，但现在这个观点可能要被更换掉了。他还是不想受制于哨兵，但如果是艾达……

「你还好吧？」艾达在解决了几只突然窜出来的丧尸后询问，她的语气偏向为担忧，眼神不着痕迹的扫过里昂受伤的部位——这很不正常，毕竟帮里昂包扎的是她，她非常清楚那些伤并不能够给特工造成太大的影响。

但刚才那发子弹他确实是射偏了，肌肉也有些不正常的颤抖。

回答她的是再一次精准的射击，正中额头。然后里昂朝她挑了挑眉，用实际行动证明了她刚才可能是看错了。

挑衅的眼神配合着认真严肃的表情意外的让艾达语塞，她和里昂之间没有任何的连接，所以并没有办法清楚的知道对方究竟哪出了问题。

短信的提示音让准备说些什么的里昂眨了眨眼选择了闭嘴，他从口袋中掏出屏幕被不小心压坏的手机，点开了消息。不出意外是询问他的任务进展，里昂猜测政府那边可能已经发觉这个小镇发生了什么。

「我们必须加快脚步了。」他看完短信后说道。

「你的政府又打算做些什么吗？」

「他们打算与德国政府合作，进行消毒。」

这个消息成功让艾达也凝重了脸色，一般对于感染病毒区域的消毒方式只有一种，那就是完完全全的摧毁。她跟在里昂的后面跑起来，看着对方的背影开始思索应该怎样与自己的雇主交代这次的任务。她没拿到保险箱，或者说保险箱中炸出了一团奇怪的病毒。她应该说出这些病毒能够进行精神攻击吗？

操。

这个问题就像是闪电般击中了艾达，她瞪着里昂汗湿的背部，和他从刚才开始就看起来苍白的脸色。

他替她挡住了精神攻击，所以才会表现的那么不正常并且注意力不集中。她仅仅是挨了一下攻击精神海就变成那副模样，那么里昂呢，承受了剩下所有攻击的里昂现在会是怎样的状态？

危险的想法让艾达开始变得焦躁，她想着她应该做些什么，但身为哨兵的她实在是不清楚精神方面的问题。她没办法像里昂一样进入他的精神海去帮助他，她只能够看着他承受精神攻击。

不，你要找回你的理智，间谍。艾达在杂乱无章的思绪中找到了这条，她深吸一口气强迫自己冷静下来。她用尖锐的眼神望着里昂，后者还是照常进行战斗。她从特工不明显的肢体语言中读出了痛苦，这几乎就要让平静下来的她再次陷入狂躁了。

「看来他们还有点良心。」丝毫没注意到艾达不对劲的特工望着不远处的军用直升飞机感慨，他只觉得对方的哨兵信息素就像是蓄势待发的猛兽，但这点很自然的被他归结到了丧尸危机的影响中，「要搭顺风车吗？」他很轻松的询问。

军用直升机的声响不意外的会引来足够多的丧尸，不过他们需要做的并不是和丧尸战斗，而是爬上绳梯。

「算我欠你一次？」艾达反问，但是她明白自己想问的并不是这个。

「算上你的RPG，我们扯平了。」里昂带着笑意回答，闪烁着的灰蓝色眼眸很难让艾达想起他承受了那么多糟糕的精神攻击。

里昂很明显并不想告诉她有关于精神攻击的一切，甚至是极力隐瞒。他总会有他的理由，就像是她一样。他还不是你的向导，艾达听见她的内心这么告诫自己。她沉默的在里昂的示意下率先爬上绳梯，看着对方在从容的解决了因为声响而靠近的丧尸后才跟上来。

一个不切实际的大胆想法开始在她脑海中膨胀。


	12. Chapter 12

可惜里昂在最后并没能够和艾达一起返回美国，当军用直升飞机带着他们到达指定地点后，他很快注意到了因为德国军方而焦躁不安的艾达，赶在对方掏出绳枪之前以偶然发现的幸存者作为借口让艾达先行离开。他对不断用蹩脚英语询问的德国人谎称他只是在小镇中遇到艾达，并且还编造了一个来自美国游客的说法。无论如何，现在艾达已经在里昂的坚持下变成了受美国政府保护的居民。

「你不必这样。」等待德国人终于放行了之后，艾达才对里昂说。他大概是利用身份的特权才让德国人不再追究她，这实在是不太像里昂会做出来的事情。

这句话换来了里昂沉默的摇头，他不想让艾达陷入麻烦。也幸好德国人没有他的老上司那么难缠，不然还真的得让艾达找准机会用绳枪离开了。里昂示意艾达在原地等候，他跟上了德国人的脚步。几分钟后他再次回到了艾达身边，并且体贴的交给她一串车钥匙。

「我原本想帮你订机票的，但……」里昂有些吞吞吐吐的说着，他显然不知道艾达下一个目的地是哪。也许她和自己一样居住在美国华盛顿……他试图调查过艾达的资料，但那份详细的资料被交到他手上的时候，里昂并没有看而是甩手将资料锁在了柜子深处。也许调查出来的都是掩盖性的假情报，但他还是懒得翻阅。他不想从冷冰冰的资料上了解艾达，十分不想。

「不一起走吗，帅哥？」艾达没有推脱就从里昂手中接过了车钥匙，这种因为不放心而被安排好的感觉让她觉得很奇特，她自己能够处理好这些，但她挺喜欢里昂的做法。只是可惜没有跟过去，不然一定能够看到跟刚才一样的画面，里昂手舞足蹈的用英语夹杂着蹩脚的德语与对方进行交流，可爱极了。

里昂灰蓝色的眼眸因为艾达的邀请而被点亮了，美好的像是暴风雨离去后的海洋。他浑身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着与艾达一同离去，管她究竟要去哪里，就算是飞车开下悬崖他都愿意。

「我还有事情要处理。」最终他只能够听见自己生硬的回绝，头一次对工作有了一丝抵触。他在艾达理解的眼光中可怜兮兮的垂下脑袋，显得无比沮丧，「所以……」他耸了耸肩。

大概是要参与这座小镇的消毒吧，毕竟这是美国与德国双方间的合作，让一名DSO外勤特工在场实在是太正常不过了。行吧，意料之内的回答。艾达往前走了几步直至里昂的面前，她微微抬头仔细的看着对方正顺着额角缓缓下淌的汗珠。是冷汗，她还没忘记里昂仍旧是处于被精神攻击的痛苦中。

她挺想将里昂拽走的，然后讥讽他那些无趣的任务与他自身比较起来全部都是狗屎。

「下次见了，里昂。」可惜她不会用精神去入侵向导，不然一定要弄清楚里昂究竟发生了什么。无奈之下她决定给予里昂全部的信任，相信他能够照顾好自己。

里昂漂亮的蓝眼睛中露出来的是依依不舍的光芒，他一秒也不想放弃的盯着艾达离去的背影，直到德国方面的负责人不耐烦的叫了他一嗓子，才逐渐驱散眼中的感情。他将背挺的笔直，细微的笑意早已在艾达离开后消散。他又重新变回了那名可靠严肃的总统直属特工。

消毒工作进行的异常顺利，从德国方面的表现来看，似乎先前并不知道小镇存在B.O.W的事情。就连那些参与工作的士兵都对于丧尸表示了自己的恐慌，这让里昂发现美国政府确实是在小镇完全没有可获取的利用价值情况下才联络了德方。

在接连不断的爆炸声中，里昂接起来哈尼根的电话。他走到了营地的角落，这大概是他能够找到的最不会被打搅的区域了。他按下了接听键，出现在视频那头的不仅仅是他的联络员，还有他的老上司。

他将电话稍微偏向一旁举高，避免让上级察觉到他的不对劲。

「是？」里昂先开口询问。

「那边的工作进行的怎样？」接受到指示的哈尼根咽下了准备询问里昂状况的话，比起里昂来说，美国方面更加关心病毒的状况。

「还不错，虽然他们一开始总抱着怀疑的态度。」里昂尽可能让自己的声线保持正常，为了不让对面异常敏锐的哨兵听出什么，他还特地压低了音量，「我能够回去了吗？」他现在一秒也不想带着严重的精神伤害监视德方的行动。

「那间工厂……」站在哈尼根旁边的另一个人迫不及待的接话，他是有关于病毒防治研究部门的主管。

「你会将详细情况完完整整的告诉我们，对吧？」平板的音调外加不容拒绝的语气，里昂不用看屏幕就能够猜到对方的眼神了——冰冷的、淡漠的。他毫不怀疑就算是他不想说，对方也有办法从他的口中将所有的事实撬出来。就像是在审讯那些恐怖分子，榨干他们的脑浆，将答案从他们的心底深处挤出来。

里昂曾经尝试过一次，那还是几年前他作为幸存者从浣熊市逃离出来，还没来得及整理自己因为丧尸而乱成毛线团的思路，就被关起来审问了三天三夜，外加威逼利诱——这可一点也不好玩。

但从他成为特工之后，这种审问就改变成了另一种方式。他必须坐在对方的办公室内如实的回答各种问题，外加源源不断的报告书直至对方满意为止。他真的没法喜欢这种方式，即便他知道病毒不是随随便便的玩具。

「当然。」里昂丝毫没有动摇的回答，就如同他每次完成任务后的那样。他稍微抬起头让自己能够看见远处天空上漂浮着的灰色烟雾，那是导弹爆炸所造成的。然后他听见了对方满意的称赞，以及假惺惺的问候。

里昂很快地挂断电话，呼出一口气。或许他应该稍微冲动一点，跟在艾达的后面就这么走掉，发个信息告诉他们他要在继续完中途夭折的休假后再回到美国——可惜他实在是太过于理智了。

行吧，最起码在返回的路程中能够处理一下他的小问题，他可不希望自己的糟糕的精神状况被发现了。他们会强迫要求他为科学做出点贡献，当然了，能够进行精神攻击的病毒可是新品种——老天，他该死的可不想被当成小白鼠。


	13. Chapter 13

病毒所产生的独特精神攻击在里昂返回美国一周后还在困扰着他，并且有越来越重的趋势。这是他从一开始没有想到过的，毕竟作为向导的他实在是太擅长处理精神攻击这方面的问题了。

至今为止他所能够尝试的唯一有效方式就是压制，他猜测这种病毒的攻击就像是病毒本身一般，入侵的速度足够令他心惊胆战。幸亏所有的仍在可控制范围内，但里昂实在是说不准有哪天或许他会失控。

他原本的打算是在回到华盛顿后将自己反锁在家中，处理完精神意识的问题后再做打算。但堆积在他面前的事情实在是太多了，他几乎是从到达美国后就忙个不停，回到公寓中的时间只够他睡上一觉。

第一次精神攻击强烈的反噬是在他完成高压工作后回到公寓的凌晨。

那时他正拖着被折腾的疲惫身躯走在街道上，冷色突如其来，它们迅速蔓延就像是被加在一杯水中的染料。里昂根本来不及反应，已经关门了的服装店展示台上的假人破窗而出，拖着不知道到哪来的武器朝他挥来。几乎是直接闪到身边的速度令里昂只能够匆匆的往前打了个滚在转身的瞬间掏出了武器。他从来没有那么感谢过自己总是无视纪律，让他的双枪嚣张至极的呆在大腿两侧的枪套中。

枪声划过静谧的街道，里昂察觉到这并不是个很好的战斗地点。他的周围随时可能会出现无辜的居民，而他这一莫名其妙的反应被上级得知的话，精神意识的问题就没办法隐瞒了。他知道他会得到什么，只能够去祈祷最好的状况是他被停职一段时间。

该死。

里昂小声的骂了句，他正忙着将子弹都送到对方的脑袋上。他实在是腻味了这个天杀的病毒，他敢打赌这绝对是他遭遇的最恶心的一个品种。针对精神上的攻击和侵蚀让他混淆了幻象与现实，这并不是个好兆头，他必须掏出现实中的武器才能够击碎幻象——这或许是另一种意义上的心理安慰，当他的感知意识到怪物已经被消灭了，那么病毒也就遭到了阻拦。

与里昂默契十足的量子兽尽责的帮他关注着街道上的情况，也幸好是在凌晨，清冷的街道上并没有其他人经过。但里昂还是提高了警惕，他尽可能的将怪物吸引到空旷的地带，以防止自己不小心打碎了旁边商铺的玻璃。

直到里昂带着零零散散的擦伤和空了的手枪弹匣回到公寓之后，又开始忧虑那些被留在柏油路上的子弹壳。他走进公寓的时候没敢开灯，已经精神透支的他没办法去应对第二轮的攻击，再者他并不想让自己的公寓显得像是被洗劫过一般。

从这天开始里昂在自己的手枪上装上了消音器。

第二次失控是在DSO的总部，这也是里昂最不希望的地点。

有了先前的经验之后，里昂尽可能的在从画像中钻出来的丧尸还没能够到达他面前的时候逐步往后退。原本还站在他不远处的同僚身影早已消失不见，只剩下了来势汹汹的B.O.W。

里昂缓慢的让自己的手摸向手枪，他想要尽可能让动作看起来自然点，但很明显失败了。量子兽的警告在告诉他办公室内的同僚已经引起了警觉。能够坐在这里的当然会比常人要敏感的多，他甚至是感受到了对方一瞬间扬起的哨兵信息素。

他莫名其妙的动作就像是威胁的信号。

就像是发觉了里昂的处境，一直蛰伏在深处的精神攻击终于展开了猛烈的进攻。里昂用尽全力才将条件反射产生的惨叫声咽在了喉咙，他可以忍受身体上的疼痛，其他向导对他的精神攻击，但这份他从德国带出来的病毒实在是太诡异——是病毒。里昂猛然低下头看着自己的双手，太过于显眼的精神攻击遮挡住了本质，想想他在德国遭遇到的变异丧尸，老天，事情不会那么糟糕吧？

它们在侵入他，随后一点点的蚕食他。

里昂猛然闭上双眼。

不，现在就下结论还太早了。里昂从办公室退到了走廊上，他指挥着自己的量子兽去疏散挡住子弹路线的人。他还能够控制住他自己，并没有感到与平时有什么地方不一样，除了这些令人作呕的幻象。

但这个发现无疑是加重了里昂的心理压力，不堪设想的后果猜测让他重重的喘了口气。随即他又勾起了笑容，举起手枪对准已经距离他不足两米的丧尸。没问题，他也曾经在西班牙遭受过这个。里昂乐观的想到，没有什么东西会比起寄生虫病毒更加令人难以忍受了，对吧。

他犹豫了一下，发现自己必须射击。被这些拿着武器的不明丧尸砍上一刀应该会挺疼的，里昂抓住其中一只朝他挥来的丧尸的小手臂，左右摇晃着挣扎一番才成功踹出一脚将与对方拉开距离。随即这是枪声，他猜测那些同僚或许正在因为他的枪声而大声咒骂，有的可能已经将准星对上了他。

这些猜测没能够阻止里昂继续他的动作，他敏捷的朝两侧翻滚躲避着攻击，麻利的抽出打空的弹匣换上新的。当太多只一拥而上的时候，还能够从皮质枪套中掏出另外一把用火力将它们压制住。

处于扭曲与模糊之间的丧尸发出怒吼，已经掌握住节奏的里昂还抽空讥讽了几句对面的好嗓子。

当最后一只尖叫着从里昂面前消失之后，冷色在他眨眼间褪去。他打空了三匣子弹，外加手枪中原本就存有的十八发。这让走廊变得惨不忍睹，碎了的盆栽与歪斜的挂画，满墙满地的弹孔让里昂了解到自己可能躲不过这次的检讨了。

也许检讨还是轻的。当他终于停止对着空无一人的走廊攻击时，举枪对准他的好几名特工缓缓地放下双臂——其中有一位几乎要扣动扳机了。随后里昂将双枪收起来，对着一滩狼藉的景象叹了口气。

「我想你该解释下发生了什么，肯尼迪特工。」冰冷的嗓音让里昂转过头，他的上级正怒气冲冲的跨着大步朝他走来，「办公室还是审讯室？」

我真希望他后面的那个选项是在开玩笑。里昂想，赶在对方不耐烦之前给出了回答：「办公室，当然。」


	14. Chapter 14

办公室内的沉重的基调让人感到沉闷，空气因为严肃而显得有些凝固。

早已从突发状况回过神来的里昂早已恢复了平常状态的面无表情，他站在门口用沉默的眼神望着面前的上司。这样让他看起来就像是战场上可靠的特工，刚才所发生的一切就如同一场笑话。

他平时很少去在意在他的部门挂名的总统直属特工，不过这次的事情确实有点过了。就算里昂作为总统直属，也不代表他有那个权力在部门内随意开枪。也幸好这名特工没有误伤或是明显的叛乱行为，不然仅仅凭借总统和几名官员可保不住他。

「我想你需要为你刚才失态的行为做出点解释。」他必须让里昂知道，就算是身为直属也并不代表他拥有特权。

里昂顶着对面凶悍的眼神，他紧紧抿着嘴巴思索应该透露哪些信息。毫无疑问，这名长官肯定发现了他精神意识的某些小问题，可惜不太清楚具体状况。而里昂完全不怀疑，假使对方是一名向导，他的意识海肯定被翻阅的连渣都不剩。

此时摆在他面前的有两种选择，暴露出有关于病毒的情况，或者凭空捏造一名陌生的向导。他在西班牙遭受了前来抢夺病毒样本的敌人的袭击，对方是一名向导，并且在他不注意的时候对他进行了精神攻击。他失去警惕的空隙其实挺多的，特别是当你面前还存在一只巨型B.O.W的时候。

几秒钟后里昂将这个解释说了出来，经过特殊训练的他有办法让这名长官无法分辨真假。他的语气平静稳重，干巴巴的描述让人听起来挺像是那么回事。

「所以精神攻击的后遗症持续了一周？」听完里昂描述后的长官若有所思的自言自语，刀锋般尖锐的眼神划过一脸淡然的特工。他在说谎，或者整个描述中只有百分之二十的真实性。

对方虽然感觉到了不对劲，但庆幸的是他没能够将病毒与精神攻击联系在一起。对于他们来说病毒并不存在哨兵和向导的分别，也没办法影响到精神意识。他听说里昂离开小镇的时候，身边跟着一位女性——也许他想要为那名女性做出些掩护？

「是的，长官。」里昂正色，给出答复。

「所以这就是你全部的解释了？」他扫视着里昂，试图从他的表情中看出点什么，但很快就放弃了，「总统一直对你采取相对包容的态度，里昂。你大多数时候都喜欢私自行动，不听从命令，违反规定。在有关于生化危机的问题上总喜欢用自己的处理方式，你从来都没带回来我们需要回收的病毒样品。但这些基本上不是问题，因为你他妈的是从浣熊市幸存下来，对于B.O.W了解最为广泛清楚的高端特工。」

量子兽伴随着对方的哨兵信息素显现出来，停留在他肩头的白头鹰盯着同样出现在里昂身边的非洲狮，两者间互相审视着，最终展露獠牙的非洲狮被里昂在内心喝退。因为近段时间精神攻击的缘故，里昂的量子兽显得比平时焦躁许多，它来回的打着转，想要找机会咬一口那只居高临下的白头鹰。

「你会被停职一段时间，里昂，直至你能够解决自己精神意识的问题。」这名长官叹了口气，他退让了，他没有那个精力与年轻的特工继续僵持下去，「我会把这件事情压下去，包括那条街道上属于你的子弹壳。」

里昂点了点头，对于被停职毫无怨言。

「那么就快点滚吧，我还要找更多的人聊天，打更多的电话帮你掩盖今天的问题。」他有些无奈的转过身摆了摆手，示意里昂能够离开这间办公室。

走出办公室的里昂摇着头，这件事情的发展超乎了他的意料，他原本以为会有更加严重的后果等待着他。他们会从他的口中逼问出病毒的相关资讯，也许还会想办法让他协助研究。

他的停职从来都不会持续太久，就如同他的休假。而现在困扰着他最严重的问题就是有关于病毒，他不清楚自己被侵蚀到哪种地步，如果他没办法在下次任务之前解决……如果他没办法在被完整侵蚀之前解决……

然后艾达就在巧合间捡到了一名疑似翘班的总统直属特工，后者一脸迷惘的在大街上晃荡着。他穿着特工的标准三件套，外加嚣张至极的双枪，这让准备离开的艾达忍不住上前将里昂拽向一旁。

被她突然间触碰的特工条件反射的迅速转身，掏枪的动作在看到艾达之后猛然停顿。

「艾达？」他皱眉疑惑的叫到。

老天，这下他吸引了更多人的注意了。感受到路人们饶有兴趣的视线，艾达忍不住在心内翻了个白眼。他们大概是以为里昂是执行任务中的FBI或是其他的什么，「在这里可不会有人袭击你，帅哥。」她说。

「抱歉。」里昂收好手枪，给了艾达一个无奈的耸肩。他确实有些紧张过头了，忘记了还身处在人流量较大的街道上。他总是在警惕着冷色的蔓延，神经不受控制的为着即将出现的危险而紧绷。

在他没能够解决精神意识问题的情况下，说不定应该先找个偏僻的角落躲起来。最起码在冷色出现的时候能够降低误伤的几率，而现在……现在简直是最糟糕的情况了，在这种情况下遇到了艾达。

他该告诉艾达自己出现的问题吗，也许他可以警告艾达离他远点。里昂的内心有些动摇，他盯着对方金褐色的眼眸，他现在根本不能够保证自己的安全性。

「艾——」

「别‘艾达，我。’」女间谍很明显不想给里昂任何敷衍的机会，她抬起下巴示意里昂进入不远处的停车位上一辆红色的跑车。她实在是太了解这名特工了，单凭他的脸色就能够得知他的状况究竟有多糟糕。

她的向导在承受着精神攻击的痛苦，而她却在返回美国一周后才下定决心找上他……等一下，她刚才好像是说了 ‘她的’？无意识的用词让艾达挑了挑眉，她用余光看着对方坐在副驾驶上端端正正的姿势，轻笑出来——她喜欢这个用词。

「你会告诉我你该死的究竟发生了什么，对吧？」艾达一字一顿的说着，她捕风捉影的听说了一点有关于里昂在他的总部发生的情况，发觉自己看轻了精神攻击对特工的影响程度。如果她没猜错的话，手提保险箱中应该存放的是病毒，那阵黑色的雾气……就是病毒。

艾达的语气不仅仅让里昂，就连他精神意识中的量子兽都不受控制的颤抖了一下。

「行吧，如果你想知道。」将近一分钟的沉默后里昂才小声的嘟囔着回答，语气有点不情愿。


	15. Chapter 15

艾达载着他开了很久，让人熟悉的哨兵信息素使里昂靠着椅背，缓慢的放松自己——这是他返回美国的头一次。他信任艾达，所以决定将所有事情告诉她。艾达很可靠，里昂的内心有个细微的声音一直这么告诉他，如果他真想要安全点，就应该离这名间谍远点。

但是他做不到。

「哇喔，这是你的安全屋吗？」等待艾达停稳后，里昂开门下车。他抬起头看着面前陈旧的别墅猜测，这里很符合他对女间谍的了解，安静并且偏僻。他原本以为艾达只是想找个不怎么引人注目的地方与他聊聊，没想到对方出乎意料的将他带到了安全屋。

里昂有些犹豫，他可不想让艾达因为他的缘故而放弃了重要的安全屋。

「闭嘴，然后进去。」艾达走上前顺手拍了下里昂的腰，后者朝她露出了无奈的笑容，摇晃着脑袋跟在后面。

如果说有什么能够让别墅看起来更像是安全屋，大概是他在走廊上绕过的那几个小陷阱。他原本以为屋内的摆设会更加间谍化……就像是电影中演出来的那样，虽然他自己的公寓中也不存在保管武器的暗格机关。

也许这就说明了他今后有办法能够在除了生化战场上以外的地方找到艾达，这真是一个令人兴奋的消息。里昂在内心自嘲的笑了声，他警惕的环视着四周，以确保由病毒产生的幻象出现时哪才是战斗的最佳地点——也许楼梯间或者走廊尽头会是不错的选择。

「我们得谈谈，里昂。」艾达在进入客厅后转过身，说到。她眼神中带着少有的强硬，要知道她从来不喜欢多管闲事，有时候甚至是包括发生在里昂身上的。

「谈谈……行吧。」里昂做出一副苦恼的表情，他真的要开始怀疑面前的艾达是不是他认识的那个艾达了。谈一谈，老天，他怎么不知道艾达也学会对他说这种话了。这听起来就和他的长官一样。

还没来得及等里昂继续说些什么，他的量子兽就自己从精神意识中冒了出来。看起来精神憔悴的非洲狮在他的脚边抖了抖自己的鬃毛，看起来就像是尽可能的想要用最佳状态去面对艾达优雅的黑豹。

里昂瞪着他的量子兽，这个吃里扒外的家伙很快就窜到了黑豹的面前，正试图用脑袋去蹭着那只懒散打着哈欠的野兽。黑豹比想象中的还要给面子，它先是一爪拍向非洲狮浓厚的鬃毛，感受到了舒适的柔软才满意的眯起眼睛。注意到黑豹没将它拍开的非洲狮继续凑近低沉的发出呼噜声，就像是在抱怨这几天它的状况究竟有多么糟糕。

然后里昂看见艾达的黑豹伸出舌头舔了舔非洲狮的脸。

我的上帝，这真的不是我的错。量子兽之间亲密的动作似乎是吓到了总统直属特工，他偷偷的瞄向同样在观察它们动作的艾达，有些害怕她突然间恼怒朝着自己量子兽脸上就是一枪……或者朝他脸上一枪。

黑豹朝两名人类的方向扫了一眼，尾巴甩了甩缠住非洲狮的。继续安抚性的用舌头舔着对方，这让里昂不得不撇开头，告诫自己这不过是猫科动物的本能。艾达是哨兵没错……但她真的会需要一名向导吗？就算是需要，也不会选择立场对立，连自由都没有为美国政府卖命的特工向导。

「那阵黑雾是病毒，我猜。」里昂僵硬的转移话题，然后庆幸的发现艾达并没有因为量子兽的行为而感到恼怒。他看到对方嘴角戏谑的笑容，感到有些尴尬。

「会对哨兵向导进行精神攻击？」艾达狐疑的望着里昂，后者看起来并不像是瞎说一个品种撒谎，「那可不是病毒，里昂。」

「不，我能够感受到。」里昂错开与艾达的对视，将自己的目光长时间的停留在客厅壁炉边的装饰物，一个盔甲的身上。他感觉自己就像是巴甫洛夫的狗，一旦看到类似人形的装饰物都会克制不住的想要掏枪，戒备着可能会出现的冷色幻象，「它们就在我的体内。」

每一次的幻象出现就像是病毒的侵入，如果他没能够摆脱那些幻象……他很有可能会被病毒侵袭，转而发生些不可预料的事情。

艾达从沙发上站起来。

她没有办法控制住因为听见里昂的话而逐渐升起的焦躁，属于哨兵的信息素正在暴躁的脱离她的控制。女间谍习惯性的观察着对方灰蓝色的眼眸，她显然是想起了曾经在西班牙的遭遇……也许这次比西班牙还要麻烦很多。但她还是能够看见蓝眼睛中的诙谐与自信，以及属于特工的稳重。

「我不能去寻求政府的帮助，艾达，我不能。」没有得到艾达回答的里昂继续自顾自的说着。他感受到了对方突然暴起的信息素，犹豫了几秒钟后决定往前走了几步去靠近艾达，用向导的方式安抚对方，「但最大的问题不是病毒，而是精神意识。」

他没有任何有关于病毒的资料，所有的一切都在德国政府的消毒中被毁去。他只能够相信自己这么多天来的试探与摸索。

「别担心，我总能度过这个。」他的语气颇为轻松，似乎并没有将自己感染奇怪的病毒当回事。随后他又朝艾达笑了笑，「总不会糟糕过寄生虫，对吧？」

哨兵尖锐的信息素在里昂的安抚下逐渐平稳，他不明白艾达为什么会突然间变得急躁，可能是因为他的状况……这说明艾达在关心他？这让里昂感觉到不可思议，内心的一部分抑制不住的有些欣喜。也或许是因为他搞砸了艾达的任务，所以对方尽可能的想要从他这里获得情报。

他宁愿是第一种假设。

「不，是‘我们’。」

当冷色再次朝里昂袭来的时候，他模糊间听到了艾达用平淡无奇的语调更正他的用词。但他已经没有时间去仔细想艾达这句话所代表的意义了，「你的地下室在哪？」他干巴巴的询问，紧紧地盯着歪斜的踏出第一步的盔甲，「你不会喜欢我将你的安全屋弄得一团糟，艾达。」


	16. Chapter 16

里昂猜测艾达一定是将地下室的道路告诉了他，但是他已经没有办法在听见她的话了。他感受到体型较小的那只量子兽轻柔的用尾巴扫过他的小腿，是艾达的黑豹。持续了不到几秒钟的触碰让条件反射有些慌张的里昂一瞬间冷静下来，他抽出装有消音器的手枪握紧，跟随着对方的精神指引一步步朝前走。

他倒是没想到作为哨兵的艾达对精神方面也挺熟悉。

这些盔甲的目标似乎只是他，他们对于参合进来的艾达的精神力没有任何反应。这让里昂感觉很庆幸，他并不喜欢将麻烦带到艾达身边——虽然现在他才是最大的麻烦。但他总不能在艾达面前丢脸，所以他尽可能的让自己显得游刃有余……不过配合上无法看到敌人只会让艾达觉得有些喜感。

但当她看到里昂脸颊上凭空冒出来的血痕时，扬起一半的笑容成功凝固住。没有人能够知道他究竟在经历着什么，也没有人能够帮助他。她将特工带到了通往地下室的台阶前，一直没有射击仅仅是进行闪避的特工猛地加快了脚步。

就在里昂闪身进入地下室之后，尽忠职守的非洲狮听从了他的命令将艾达拦在台阶之上。这让想要跟上去的黑豹威胁性的朝着它开始低吼，而艾达则是站在原地注视着非洲狮与里昂如出一辙的灰蓝色眼眸。

即便是身为哨兵的她也能够感知到里昂的状态有多糟糕，而最让人无力的是她什么都做不了。艾达让焦躁不安的黑豹安静的趴在一旁，自己则是很随意的依靠在墙壁上。不太隔音的地下室能够让她听见接连不断的枪响，也算是可以掌握里昂的状态。

被病毒骚扰的萎靡不振的非洲狮朝着黑豹甩了甩尾巴，依旧是挡在艾达面前，就像是一名战士。

B.O.W.s朝里昂发出尖锐的嚎叫。

「上帝，这还不够多吗？」盔甲在里昂的面前化为粉尘消失，随后则是更多的怪物从地表逐渐浮现，肿胀的身体和如同虫子般的脑袋。他记得这个……他曾经在西班牙遇见过。不过他确信面前的这些玩意可不是寄生虫病毒搞出来的，是他在德国遇到的新型病毒，它们侵入他的神经，试图将他曾经面对过的恐惧再次放置到他眼前。

「重铸的不错，我给八分。」即便因为病毒而感到痛苦，里昂还是不忘记调侃敌人以展现自己的幽默。他被幻象纠缠的越久，病毒的不断侵蚀也就越明显。他想自己或许应该让艾达事先准备好一把枪，这样才能够在他控制不住自己的时候杀了他——不过这么想倒是有些悲观了。

里昂笑了几声，侧滚去躲避来自B.O.W的冲撞。他用两支手枪加起来剩余的二十发子弹解决了三只B.O.W.s中的其中一只，甩掉了手枪之后从腰间拔出了生存小刀。里昂深吸一口气，有些纠结于自己的大胆。

枪声已经停止一段时间了，地下室安静的有些过分。艾达直起身朝挡道的非洲狮走去，她能够清楚的看到后者颤抖的肌肉。她想起了在浣熊市她曾经对自己说过的话，不要去管这些……一旦她开始插手里昂的问题，那么这名特工注定会影响到她的工作，她的任务甚至于她的人生。

她原本以为自己能够在转身离开浣熊市后，在几个小时内就遗忘这名蓝眼睛的菜鸟警察。然后她望向非洲狮的眼眸，里面的温柔和坚定就和它的主人一模一样。艾达真不知道自己有一天也会感觉要患上狂躁症。

女间谍无比冷静的站在非洲狮的面前，哨兵强大的信息素席卷了状态不佳的量子兽。威压让非洲狮哀嚎着低吟一声，正在战斗中的里昂也同样受到了影响——他没躲过B.O.W的一击重击，被猛地拍飞撞到了墙壁。

他咬着牙站起来，分神去警告蠢蠢欲动的量子兽。非洲狮在里昂的示意下后退一步，继续挡住了楼梯的通道。他知道艾达想到地下室查看情况，但他实在是不想让对方在这种情况下靠他太近。谁都不知道病毒的精神攻击会不会波及距离他太近的哨兵……即便是在总部的那次，他也是小心翼翼的与同僚保持了距离。

向导的本能企图让他去臣服于哨兵强制性的命令，而病毒的精神攻击令他没办法集中精神。他被冲上来的B.O.W狠狠的掐住喉咙按压在墙壁上，里昂握紧了小刀，屏蔽了量子兽对于主人的感知。

他该怎么办？

哨兵的信息素持续的冲刷着他，里昂放弃的摇了摇头，他抓着B.O.W的手想将它掰开。他闭上眼睛，放弃了精神屏障任由艾达哨兵信息素的冲击。病毒因为浓烈信息素而发出了凄厉的杂音，原本试图掐死里昂的B.O.W突然放松了力道，痛苦的融化在了他的面前。

当冷色全部褪去之后，依靠着墙壁的里昂还没有反应过来。他记得这个病毒不久前在德国还攻击了艾达，这种情况发生的实在是太奇怪了。或许是因为现在这些病毒在他的体内，也或许是他和艾达之间的联系……但无论如何，这阵的侵蚀也算是暂时停止了。

里昂无力的顺着墙壁滑倒坐在地上，所有因为病毒而产生的痛苦一拥而上。他急速的喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏着，就像是这样能够缓解他的痛苦似的。这些病毒从刚才开始就一直试图击碎他的精神海，撕裂他的身体。他数不清自己吞下了多少呻吟，但嘴角还是不受控制的扬起。不管怎样，胜利的一方是他……也就是说明他再次拥有了能够寻找解决方式的时间。

缓了会后，里昂艰难的站起来。他将小刀放回原位，摇摇摆摆的走去地下室的另一个角落去寻找被抛弃的双枪。地下室被他毁的一团糟，坍塌的木架和破碎的收藏品，还有属于他的血液——他的腹部被对方的利爪划出了一个口。

他就这么拖着脚步走到门口，手还没来得及碰到门把，门就被打开了。艾达正低头审视着被他捂住的伤口，非洲狮低垂着脑袋坐在她后面。对方强势的哨兵信息素还未完全退去，这让里昂条件反射的想要去安抚——而他也确实这么做了。

艾达似乎是愣了一秒，弱下去的信息素又再次席卷而来缠绕住面前的特工。这令里昂手忙脚乱的想要架起屏障，但显然已经来不及了，疲惫让他的反应变慢。

老天，精神结合……


	17. Chapter 17

有那么一瞬间里昂看起来就像是会毫无反抗的接受了，但对方后来架起的精神屏障很快让艾达认识到他在反抗。最终精神结合并没有完成，仅仅是留下了精神纽带。

里昂的做法让艾达有些疑惑不解，她朝对方挑了挑眉。但也没有想要强行继续，她只是想要用这种方式去确认里昂的状况，她不能够忍受自己被晾在一旁一无所知。这还是她第一次没办法帮助他。

「这真的完全没有必要，艾达。」已经从地下室返回客厅的里昂叼着衣服下摆含糊不清的说着，他正忙着处理自己的伤口，「哨兵可不像向导能够忍受那么强烈的精神攻击。」

他当然是想要放任自己去完成这个意外的精神结合，但他并不清楚病毒会不会在艾达与他结合后影响她——而且他也不想要艾达仅仅是为了能够确定他的状况而与他进行结合。他的量子兽正因为他拒绝结合而不安心的低声呼噜着，它跳上艾达坐着的那个沙发，将脑袋搁在了艾达的腿上。

近在咫尺的浓密鬃毛让艾达忍不住伸出手去理了理，这只属于特工的量子兽似乎挺喜欢这样，它摇晃着脑袋往艾达身上蹭蹭，尾巴愉悦的开始摇晃。

老天，你身为非洲狮的尊严呢？

里昂为的这幅画面在内心鄙夷的翻了个白眼，条件反射的遗忘了艾达勾勾手指他就会凑上去的习惯性反应。

「所以这就是你目前的应对措施？」不完整的结合能够让艾达大致的了解里昂的情况，绝对没有他开玩笑的敷衍那么简单。对于常年接触生化武器的他们来说，实在是太清楚病毒的威胁了。

「我只能这样。」里昂将绷带乱七八糟的绑好后回答，他现在只能够受制于病毒，毕竟连它的详细资料都不清楚，「我总不能用处理其他病毒的方式处理它，就像是……呃……你不可能用T病毒的疫苗去解决寄生虫病毒。」

感应到里昂微弱心虚的量子兽非常够意思的转了半圈，将自己肚皮露了出来。它仰起头方便艾达用手掌拂过它的下巴。这个动作很明显转移了女间谍的注意力，里昂意外粘人撒娇的量子兽不会让她感到讨厌，特别当这只量子兽是一头拥有极强攻击力的大型猛兽——就和它的主人一样。

直到非洲狮舒服的眯起眼睛后，艾达才将注意力重新转移到里昂身上。后者已经处理好了伤势，他看起来依旧是有些惊讶……大概是前几次的遭遇并没有让他受伤？艾达想，她还是没办法让自己真正的平静下来，私人感情外加哨兵本能产生的情绪实在是不太好处理。

「那么你应该不可能仅仅是因为这个将我带来你的安全屋。」找到了一个更舒服姿势的里昂窝在沙发中询问，艾达的品味，当然，她从来都不会亏待自己，就连外表简陋的安全屋内部也舒适的令人不敢相信。

「德国的那次消毒令有关于病毒的一切都消失殆尽，你应该知道吧，帅哥？」艾达语气依旧是似笑非笑的上扬，只是在眼眸深处存在着一丝严肃和担忧。这确实是关乎着她任务成功与否的问题，但她在乎的不是这个。

「所以？」里昂懒洋洋的回应，学着他的量子兽眯起了眼睛。他刚刚经历完一场战斗，思维的处理速度因为疲倦而变的迟钝，他几乎是花费了半分钟的时间来考虑艾达这句话的含义，随后为脑中的假设而皱起眉，「你的意思是……」

「现在唯一的病毒样品在你体内。」艾达补全了里昂没说完的话，虽然对方没有表现出来，但她还是看见了躺着的量子兽龇了龇牙，做出了威胁性的动作。

里昂因为艾达的这句话而陷入了沉默，他努力的说服自己从他这里获取病毒并不是艾达的目的……那么她的目的会是什么，带着一名政府特工来到安全屋度假吗？

「不需要你提醒我也知道。」里昂用平板毫无波动的语调说着，没有试图掏出他已经没有子弹的双枪示威，也没有去变换姿势。看吧，就算清楚明白对方曾经多次从他手中夺走病毒样本，他还是想要去信任这名间谍……老天，他一定是疯了，「你需要从我这里得到——」

「别傻了，帅哥。」大致猜想到里昂在想些什么的艾达翻了个白眼，「别用那副可怜巴巴的纠结表情望着我，」她说，忍不住扯了扯非洲狮的耳朵，吃痛的量子兽颤抖了一下，没敢回嘴，「如果我想将你暴露出去，根本不会将你带来这里。」

她看着里昂不着痕迹的松了口气的模样，笑了出来——真可爱，这样就满足了？她摇了摇头，继续说：「目前为止知道这件事的也只有我，但……我可不敢肯定他们有没有得到消息。」

「你的雇主是谁？」里昂询问。

「一名军火商。」艾达犹豫了会，还是说了出来。果然，她实在是再清楚不过了，她绝对会因为里昂而影响到自己的工作，「我没办法告诉你是谁，带你来到这里，只是想让你少参与点危险的游戏。」

里昂耸了耸肩。

他能够面不改色的去面对几层楼高的B.O.W，没理由会害怕一名军火商。而需要病毒的军火商，显然是有着不法勾当。他用手抹了抹脸颊上因为翻滚而留下的灰尘污渍，掏出手机很明显的想要让F.O.S好好的调查一番。

「你就不能够听一次话吗，里昂？」艾达叹了口气，很明显这名固执的特工并不清楚什么叫危险。

里昂再度耸了耸肩。

他已经在总部表现的有点不正常了，一旦有人想要调查，不难会沿着线索猜测他受到了病毒的困扰。而且他现在迫切的想要知道，究竟是那名军火商想要利用病毒来制造生化武器——他不会让那些该死的东西被批量制作出来。

「好吧，但你必须在这里住上一段时间观察情况。」艾达退一步说到，「你的状况实在是不能够出现在大街上，不过我的地下室能够借给你。枪械和弹药的补给在书房，希望你别太依赖你那把可怜的小刀。」

「谢了。」里昂朝艾达点点头。


	18. Chapter 18

他不过是去了一趟德国，失去了自己的大半假期不说还差点被B.O.W一口吞下，现在艾达又告诉他因为病毒的缘故已经被某个军火商盯上……介于他如此的幸运，或许应该去买张彩票。

里昂躺在客房的单人床上望着天花板发呆，他从来没感觉到自己这么清醒过。手机被他摆放在枕头边上，屏幕还未完全黯淡下去。毫无疑问，他在等待着哈尼根的反馈联络，这应该不会耗费太久的时间，里昂这么想，但实际上已经快要八个小时过去了。

这其实有些强人所难了，里昂也很清楚现在并不是工作时间，而他自己也暂时被停职。但谁都知道，这不过是想要给其他人一个交代，比起停职更像是官方假期。再者他自己并没有别的的情报来源，毕竟特工与间谍是不太一样的。

被当成是猎物的感觉让里昂感觉很不好，他在床上滚了将近一个小时后终于肯定自己是睡不着了，随即不甘心的爬起来。站在窗口的里昂借着微光观察着外面的情况，然后他又很快移开了自己的视线。他可不想在阴影中看到不明的B.O.W，也不想让病毒有可乘之机。

他还必须小心的控制住情绪波动，毕竟现在的他虽然不是与艾达精神结合，但他们之间所拥有的纽带足以让对方感知到他情绪上过大的波动……他可不想吵醒可能在熟睡中的间谍，所以他必须找点事情来转移自己的注意力。

然后艾达在起床后得到了一份早餐。

特工在她来到餐厅时正从微波炉中拿出来热好的牛奶，转身在视线对上的时候朝她露出了柔和的笑容。大概是刚洗完澡没多久的缘故，艾达在里昂凑近她将杯子摆放好的时候还能够感受到对方身上的热度和水汽，他过长的金棕色刘海湿漉漉的黏在脸上，恰巧遮挡住了他的一只眼睛，这让他看起来疲倦极了。

艾达拿起了盘子中的吐司，上面已经被里昂涂满了果酱。她想里昂应该没有在她睡着的期间遭遇病毒的侵袭，不然即便他们之间的结合不完全，精神纽带也会让她感知到里昂的状况。

「调查出你想要的了吗，帅哥？」艾达询问面前明显一脸郁闷的特工，她猜测里昂一晚没睡大概就在烦恼这件事情。她的雇主通常都不会暴露自己的身份，如果有那么简单就被查到些什么，艾达也不会与他们做生意。

「你有什么想说的吗？」里昂反问，最简单的方法当然是从艾达这里获取情报，但很明显带着戏谑笑容的间谍并不会告诉他。

没等到艾达回应的里昂发泄的咬了一口吐司，就算是果酱的味道在不错也不能够安慰到他了。随即里昂的手机响了起来，他愣了愣才发现自己终于盼来了哈尼根的联络。然而带着期盼打开电话的他只能够看到对方莫宁两可的信息，上面大部分资料都来自于猜测。

然后是哈尼根有些遗憾的道歉，她只能够圈定几名嫌疑人。里昂瞪着信息最后对方疑惑不解的询问，大致是确认他消息来源的可靠性和病毒相关的一切，他当然不可能告诉她什么——他的情报绝对是准确的因为是那名军火商高薪聘请的间谍告诉他的，而病毒，没错病毒虽然看似在德国被销毁了，但他身上还残留样本——别开玩笑。

他随便找了一个理由敷衍过去，也幸好合作较久的联络员清楚他对于病毒的态度，并没有怀疑。将手机放回口袋中后，里昂把手上剩余的吐司全部都塞进了嘴巴里，丝毫不介意鼓起来的脸颊。

「F.O.S帮你调查处什么了吗？」

里昂敢打赌艾达的语气百分百夹杂了嘲讽，「你一早就知道会这样？」他干巴巴的说到，话语因为吐司塞在嘴中而显得模糊不清，「她给我列出了拥有嫌疑的人，但我没办法一个个去仔细调查。」

原本生化武器就是个敏感的话题，而他不过是应对生化危机的小特工，最能够依靠的只有政府……这么说他真应该去和总统谈谈，行吧，他知道这个想法实在是太蠢了。

「艾达，或许我可以从那名军火商处得到病毒的资料？」里昂沉默了几分钟，他还是不想放弃。这不仅仅算是有关于德国生化武器的线索，也能够帮助他了解这该死的病毒。如果德国所存在的只是他们的研究成果，而大部分的资料仍旧握在军火商的手中……里昂突然抬起头注视着正在喝牛奶的间谍。

艾达很清楚里昂究竟有多固执，所以她放下马克杯摇了摇头。

「你成功说服我了，帅哥。」

「呃……」

似乎没料到艾达这么轻松就同意了他，里昂觉得有些不可思议。他已经准备好了一大串用来说服艾达的理由，却发现全部都被对方的一句话噎在了喉咙中。他盯着女间谍就像是想要知道她究竟在想些什么，有着什么样的打算。这个时候黑豹突然出现在他脚边，顺滑的身体缓缓地蹭过他。

如果那名军火商真的有病毒的大部分资料，保密协议就不算个问题。说实在的，这也不是她第一次这么做了，里昂能够让她轻而易举的打破自己的坚持，她甚至是能够违抗威斯克的命令……告诉他一名军火商的姓名倒也算不上什么了。

她朝里昂摆了摆手，疑惑不解的特工没有犹豫就绕过餐桌站在了艾达面前。后者探出手从里昂的口袋中掏出了他的手机，熟练的点击了几下后在那条来自F.O.S的短信中圈出了其中一名军火商的名字。

「但你没有任何证据，里昂。」艾达将手机重新递回给他说到，这名军火商可比她想象中的要狡猾很多，即便是艾达也不能够证明他在进行生化武器的研究。

「……我会交给其他人负责。」里昂愣了几秒才接回手机，精神纽带给他带来的影响比想象中的还要严重——他们的精神结合差一点就完成了。艾达对他的吸引力更加强烈了，他从以前开始以为这不过仅仅是哨兵与向导间的本能，但这个理由在他能够毫无阻碍的进入艾达精神海之后开始变得不稳定。现在的他仅仅是站在艾达的旁边都能够感受到灵魂间的无比舒适，他的量子兽还会躺在对方的旁边撒娇——他的非洲狮脾气可没他那么好。

他抗拒不了。

「找回了你的理智？」艾达略带笑意的调侃。

「我还处于被停职中，记得吗？」里昂往后退了一步与艾达拉开距离后回答，他已经开始不受控制的散发出了向导的信息素。等待或许是他现在的最佳选择，但因为病毒的精神攻击而造成的间歇性头痛让他无法忍受，「但我等不了太久，艾达。」

里昂不知道自己什么时候会失控，虽然这有点自投罗网的嫌疑，但是他必须在同僚失败后亲自参与。


	19. Chapter 19

「也许我不该在这个时候打搅你。」

艾达倚靠着墙壁看着刚从通往地下室的台阶走上的特工，后者的伤势看起来比前几次要严重许多。而里昂显然没有一开始来到安全屋那么冷静，虽然她还是能够听到对方偶尔在她的面前打趣病毒的情况，但更多的时候则是焦躁的盯着手机。这个病毒大约是要将里昂逼急了。

里昂朝着对方耸了耸肩，要知道现在唯一能够令他感觉较好的事情就是艾达还待在这间安全屋内。

凭着特工身上弥漫着血腥味和硝烟味，艾达就知道他所面对的战斗比想象中的还要困难。她注视着里昂没有继续说话，几秒钟的沉默后她朝里昂的方向走了一步，伸出手像是想要触碰他。后者显而易见的畏缩了，随后又为了艾达落空的动作而感到抱歉。

他控制住了自己想要躲避的想法，任由那只手落在了他肩膀靠下一点的旧伤处。愉悦冲刷着他的身体，他本能的想要获得更多。

「老天，精神攻击简直是糟糕透了。」里昂忍不住闷闷的抱怨着，他害怕病毒会去影响艾达……但几天的相处下来他发现这种病毒并没有传染性。而它之所以能够传播的如此迅速以至于让德国整个小镇的人都感染上了，大抵是因为它的传播途径是气体。

他盯着艾达一秒都不肯移开视线，这大概是他与这名间谍最密集最长久的相处，没有绳枪的出现让他感觉到好极了。她也许能够离开，就这么放任他自己一个人呆着，作为特工的他总有方式解决病毒——但是她没有。

里昂有些得寸进尺的缓慢朝艾达靠近，在没见到对方反对的表情之后，他将额头抵在艾达的肩膀上。说真的，他想要这么做很久了，但那个时候他还是连上任仪式都错过的菜鸟警察，浣熊市的状况让他只能够把这个想法硬生生的压在心底，而后来——他以为自己再也没有机会这么做了。

「你委托他们的调查，还没有任何结果。」艾达肯定的说到，站在原地继续他们的对话，他们之间的距离已经缩短到一种危险的境界，只要在稍微往前挪一点，她就会被高大的特工整个拢在怀中，「他们的工作效率比想象中的还要慢多了。」

大概是听出了这句话中不着痕迹的一丝讽刺，里昂叹了口气。在没有证据仅仅是怀疑的情况下，所有的一切都只能够暗地里调查。能够申请到的帮助几乎是没有，或者说，没有被上级阻拦就该庆幸了。

但他的同事还是想办法联络到了可以给予帮助的人，里昂相信过不了多久消息就会传到他的手机上。他并没有要求对方做太多，只要能够调查到对方隐蔽的研究所的方位就足够了。当然，研究所，他不相信这种病毒不是出自于实验室。

而他现在除了处理精神攻击所带来的麻烦之外，还可以记录下病毒每天的变化。这种病毒能够摧毁大部分的哨兵和向导，并且有着极强的潜伏时间——他们败给了精神攻击后才会转化为B.O.W，这简直就像是定时炸弹。

「我想吃比萨。」半响，里昂才冒出了这句毫不相干的话。

「里昂，你知道我们正在讨论……」

「晚餐就做比萨和香肠怎么样？」里昂打断了艾达，他抬起头用充满着血丝的灰蓝色眼眸望着她，摆出一副若有所思的模样，「然后配上南瓜汤。」

「我比较想喝忌廉汤，帅哥。」艾达放弃了与特工继续交谈严肃话题的想法，对方看起来累坏了，也没有表露想要讨论的兴趣。她现在只希望里昂的同时就和他本人一样可靠，毕竟她没办法完全插手这件事。

刚从幻象中逃脱出来的特工点了点头，转身就向着厨房走去。

这种能够从艾达那寻求到安抚和触碰的日子又持续了几天，直到里昂在半夜被一通电话惊醒。睡眠对于现在的他来说来之不易，毕竟谁也不清楚病毒究竟会不会在他睡着的时候展开攻击。但以目前的情况来说，他还没遇到过。

联络里昂的是对他做出停职处分的上司，对方的语气有些奇怪，只是匆匆的告诉他一个地点，就将电话挂断了。但这还是让里昂从迷迷糊糊中瞬间清醒，他穿上衬衫和战术背带，将摆放在床头的双枪放进绑在大腿上的枪套中。然后在出门前从书房顺走了足够多的子弹。

他犹豫了一阵究竟该不该叫醒艾达，甚至是已经走到了她的卧室前。可是打电话给他的毕竟是长官，如果艾达的身份被对方认出来就得不偿失了。而且他还有些固执的认为不该让艾达牵扯进麻烦中，毕竟她才是给出那名军火商姓名的人。

但他还是选择留下一张纸条，他挺不想承担不告而别的后果，真的不想。

悄悄的关好门后，里昂来到了艾达的车库，有些庆幸对方还为他准备了一辆蓝色的雪佛兰。如果车库中只有艾达的那辆跑车，他还不如选择骑单车去上司给出的地点。

这片区域是里昂不怎么熟悉的地方，他甚至是开错了方向。在没有人能够让他问路的情况下，里昂兜了一圈才找到了方向。

将要抵达目的地时，刺耳的警笛声让里昂的心脏不正常的紧缩了一下，随后他看到了黄色的警戒线，他的长官正站在中央朝警察吼着些什么。里昂将车停稳后冲了下去，在接近的途中被拦下，但很快在他长官的喝诉下这些警察又将他放了过去。

「雪佛兰？我怎么不记得你有这辆车。」见到里昂后他的长官先是面无表情的吐槽了一句他的交通工具，然后用一种我了解的眼神扫视着里昂，「好了，我可不想知道你的小事情。」他很快止住了里昂准备辩解的开头，「现在，你跟我来。」

还没反应过来的里昂就这么跟在了后头，他环视四周后发现了他的几名同事，脸上无一例外是凝重。他被上司带进了建筑物的内部，穿着生化服的人映入了他的视网膜。

「生化袭击？」里昂皱着眉询问。

「没错，但遭受袭击的只有一个人。」走在前面的人回答，随即停下了脚步。

即便已经能够确定没有多大问题，他们还是被研究员拒绝靠近。但里昂还是很容易从那张腐烂了，口中钻出寄生虫的脸上轻而易举的认出了对方的身份——是帮助他调查军火商的特工。


	20. Chapter 20

已经死去的、腐烂了的尸体是不会动的。这里看起来像是经历过一场战斗，地上到处都是它喷出来的血液，穿着生化服的科研人员正蹲在它的身边，研究着那些不久前从它口中扭曲钻出来的虫子——里昂的胃逐渐扭曲成一团。

「他最近跟你联系过，」站在里昂身边的人转过头开始审视他，似乎是肯定了这名特工感染病毒与里昂之间应该有所关联，「你知道些什么。」他肯定的说。

「该死——」猛然反应过来的特工转身就想往外面跑，他无比冲动的想要找到那名军火商。

「特工肯尼迪。」随即他的动作就被旁边的长官厉声阻止了，对方显然是对于他少有的不理智感到惊讶，而里昂的反应显然是告诉了他这名特工确实是知情的。他可能不知道对方会遭遇袭击，但一定知道袭击的理由。

他挺想从这名特工的口中问出理由，不过很明显这里并不是个聊天的好场所。腐臭味在他们的鼻尖弥漫，还有时不时将视线在他们身上一晃而过的科研人员。他也不确定里昂会不会告诉他事实，毕竟这名特工只是挂在他的名下。

「我会告诉你，但不是现在。」里昂硬邦邦的回答，参与调查的同事被感染了，没错，他很清楚这个事实。可是他手上并没有握有证据，他自己也同时在遭受病毒的侵扰。那么当他将实际情况说出来的时候，他不会得到任何的帮助，反而会让自己的处境更为尴尬。

对方因为里昂的回复而叹了口气，这绝对是他在职业生涯遇见的最固执的特工之一，特别是当事情牵扯到生化武器方面。

「我可以将这件事揽下来然后交给你，」他说，望向里昂的眼神逐渐变得尖锐，「但我希望你值得信任，特工肯尼迪。」

里昂点了点头，他直径走到房屋另一侧的角落待着，一直到结束都没有动弹。

将这件事交给别人本就是一个错误，他应该自己处理。他早该料到那名军火商不会平静的任由自己被调查，但他没想到对方会动用病毒。他猜这可能是他在德国所遭遇的不完整版，毕竟根据转变的时间来推算，速度实在是太快了。使用病毒的人大概是想要它在死者上班的时候爆发，使整个特工机构遭殃，但潜伏期太短的病毒很快令死者转变。

他会让军火商付出代价，他发誓。

里昂最终带着由死去的同事调查出来的资料返回了艾达的安全屋，他的上级将储存卡交给他后也同时规定了期限。他没有强迫里昂说出他究竟在隐瞒些什么，这出乎了里昂的意料，他已经做好了被审问的准备了。

他们或许是看在总统的面子上。里昂一边将车倒进车库，一边想，差点蹭在了隔壁的跑车身上。这令里昂被惊出了一声冷汗，如果他让艾达的跑车被划损了，女间谍可能就会把他绑起来，使他风干在安全屋的房顶。

回到安全屋后里昂倒在沙发上将自己蜷成一团，存储卡被他随意的扔在茶几上。他克制不住的感到懊悔，并在内心不断诅咒着自己的粗心大意。

「他们使用了病毒。」

「就像是你感染的？」

「不，更像是简单粗暴的半成品。」

里昂能够感受到艾达从纽带传导给他的抚慰，对方的黑豹也轻巧的跳上沙发，卧在他旁边。舒适的体温和光滑的皮毛让里昂张开双臂将它收拢在怀中，端坐在一旁的非洲狮发现自己一贯的位置被霸占了，忍不住冒出几声低吼。

艾达对着自己正懒洋洋，有一下没一下挥动尾巴的量子兽挑了挑眉，走上前伸手拿走了茶几上的储存卡。这个动作引来了里昂的扫视，不过他并没有阻止。

也许这表示着信任。当艾达将储存卡插入手机中时她想到，毕竟他的同事为此丢了性命。一张地图很快出现在手机的屏幕上，上面标注了五个令人起疑的地点。根据艾达所了解的情报，她能够迅速的排除其中两个。

随后她发现了一个很严重的问题。

「你要去见他。」艾达停下了敲击手机屏幕的动作，严肃将声音中的慵懒戏谑取代。

「这是一次机会，艾达。」里昂舔了舔嘴唇，努力让自己看起来更有自信些，「我不能够总躲在安全的地方去等待别人的消息，而这一次我也不会让其他的特工因为这件事去遭受不必要的感染。」

来自军火商的挑衅出乎意料的成功，这让艾达很是头痛，「你应该清楚病毒很可能让你成为他们的目标。」她说：「这次的暴露大概让他们知道了德国的病毒并没有被完全销毁，而存在病毒的唯一可能性就是从城镇逃离出来的我和你。」

「但他们很清楚不会是你，因为他们知道哨兵不可能抵御得住病毒的精神攻击。」

「没错，甜心。」

「他们知道我是向导。」里昂若有所思的说着，习惯性的忽略了来自艾达口中奇怪的称呼。他的身份一直是处于保密状态，不仅仅是只向导这一方面，更多的则是他整个人都无法用正规方式调查到。法律上的里昂.肯尼迪早就已经在浣熊市伴随着核弹的爆炸变成了粉尘，现在的他只是作为总统的直属特工存在，或许是应对生化武器的特工？无论如何，一个普通人是无法查阅到太多。

「大概由于他们与政府有着交易。」艾达随便扯了个理由，嘴角勾起狡黠的弧度「当然了，与生化武器有牵扯的人谁会不知道特工肯尼迪？」

她的声音听起来就像是猫在咕噜咕噜叫着，里昂想，随后为艾达的话而翻了个白眼，「你可以停止调侃我吗，艾达？」

「我只是在称述事实。」艾达笑着耸了耸肩，她将存储卡取出来后抛给了仍旧躺在沙发上的特工，看着对方手忙脚乱的接住还不小心压倒了黑豹的尾巴，为此后者朝里昂拍了一爪子。

「我以为你打算阻止我。」捏着存储卡的里昂露出了复杂的表情，他还以为艾达会直接将这个玩意扔进垃圾桶。

「你的状态确实不太适合……」艾达透过两者的精神纽带去感知里昂，只要这个未完成的结合还存在，她就能够轻而易举的找到总喜欢深入险境的特工，「我猜我能够阻止你，假使你的同事没有遭受病毒的袭击。」

「相信我。」里昂给了对方一个笑容。


	21. Chapter 21

华盛顿特区作为里昂最为熟悉的地段，想要顺着线索找到下一步该做什么简直是再简单不过了。如果他没有感染病毒，那么这件事处理起来就会简单许多。想到这里里昂无奈的摇了摇头，他压低帽檐试图将自己掩藏在人群中。

里昂四处张望了一下感觉有些尴尬，他还是第一次试图完成除了应对B.O.W之外的任务。他拉扯着衣服的下摆，习惯性的控制住呼吸的频率。他表现的就像是已经到达了对方的研究所，而实际上他只不过是站在一座科技馆的面前。

算上艾达除去的两栋建筑物，剩下的地点依旧是有三所。已经没有更多信息的里昂只能够选择逐个检查，这不是个安全的方法，他已经明确的得到了艾达的不赞同，但这是目前来说最有效的方式了。

不过里昂实在是不认为这个人流量庞大的科技馆会是病毒的研究所，他在门外犹豫了挺久，最后还是决定排队买票进入。在人群中有些不自在的里昂东张西望，倒也没有发现哪里有问题。

奇怪的气氛让里昂挺后悔一个人来到这里，经过两个小时的无所事事之后，他已经能够肯定对方不会大摇大摆的将研究所设立在这种热闹的地方。万一有什么病毒泄漏了，感染蔓延的速度可不是那么好控制的……这里可是华盛顿特区，老天，这简直能够直接威胁到总统了。

里昂一边无聊的扫视着周围的科技展柜，一边掏出手机查看下个地点。怎么看都是其余的两个比较靠谱，毕竟是靠近了特区边缘。也许他当时就该听从艾达的意见，或者是干脆让艾达陪他一起来？这个想法在里昂脑海中冒出来后很快被对方否决了，毕竟他不是来这里玩的。

如果他能够和艾达一起来一趟，在所有的一切都结束后——

还没等里昂想象中的画面出现在他的脑海中，一名穿着白色研究服的人引起了里昂的注意。当然了，他周围的人并没有认为有什么不妥，大概是将对方当做是工作人员了。可能是因为胸前挂着的工作牌。

出乎意料的发现让里昂心脏疯狂的跳动着，一方面是为了他死去的同事，一方面是为了他周围数不清的游客——见鬼的，如果研究院真的被设置在了这间科技馆内或是底下，他感觉自己就像是踩在了随时可能爆炸的地雷上面。

他敏捷的在人群中穿梭，远远地跟在那名研究员的后面，还必须时不时的警惕他周围有没有同伙。不过这对于里昂来说都不是难事，毕竟在有些情况下，B.O.W.s的听力比人类要好的太多，他既然不会让自己在静谧的道路上被它们发现，也就是说明在人声嘈杂的情况下，他不着调的菜鸟跟踪技术一样能够媲美专业人员。

几乎是绕了大半个科技馆后，里昂开始祈祷体内的病毒不会在这种时候进行精神攻击。说实话，艾达曾经钻过一次病毒的漏洞帮助过他一次，但这并不代表每次病毒的袭击都会被哨兵强大的信息素击退，虽然不完整的结合确实是让病毒比之前安分那么一点点。

目标很快就在里昂的注视下进入了员工通道，这让特工一瞬间不知道是该追上去还是从另一头绕过去。他看着员工通道处的监视摄像头，打定主意在返回安全屋后让艾达黑进去消除记录。他可以让自己的量子兽在对方面前卖萌打几个滚或是钻火圈……艾达看起来还挺喜欢这只非洲狮的。

打定主意的里昂伸出手抓着帽檐左右瞄了瞄，贴着墙壁缓慢移动着，装作很不在意的模样打开员工通道的大门侧身闪了进去。

他的动作还算迅速，进去的一瞬间正巧看到研究员的背影在拐角处一闪而过。里昂加快脚步追了上去，他可不想在最关键的时刻弄丢了线索。所以他条件反射忽略了可能出现的危险，即便他内心有个声音一直告诫着他必须先和艾达或是其他人联络后再做打算。

员工通道的同向并不是研究院，这让里昂无由来的有些失望，他跟随着对方走出了防火门，来到的却是科技馆的后方。是他想错了吗？里昂皱眉，依旧是小心翼翼的跟随在研究员的后面，他灵巧的翻过矮墙，穿过几条窄道后来到了露天停车场。

这是员工专用的停车场，所以只有零零散散穿着工作服的几个人霸占着角落抽烟聊天。里昂的手条件反射的摸到了隐藏在后腰的手枪，下一秒又为自己紧张兮兮的动作而摇了摇头。他一定是遭受太多的袭击了，以至于在面对正常人的时候都停止不了内心急促尖叫的红色警戒。

应该是他想错了，这里仅仅是个普通的停车场，他可不认为谁会将研究所设立在汽车中。也许那个真的是工作人员，白色大褂配上科技馆并不会让人觉得奇怪。

几秒钟后里昂开始后悔于自己的轻敌。

就在他转身打算离开的瞬间，坐在角落的一名工作人员将烟头扔到了他脚下。里昂低了低头，随后一道红外线闪进了他的视线中，紧接其后的是更多的红外线，潜伏在死角的敌人陆陆续续的打开了红外线瞄准器，艳红色的光点密密麻麻的落在了里昂的胸膛上、腿上和脚上。

完美的避开了致命的位置。

在第一道红外线出现后，里昂就以最快的速度拔出了手枪，但显然两把手枪没办法很好的应对过多的敌人。

‘咔哒’

他面前轿车的车门被缓缓推开，一个人从上面走了下来。

「里昂.S.肯尼迪。」

出现在照片中的男人穿着手工定做的西装往前走了几步站在了里昂面前，噙着微笑望着他。他的眼神看起来有些热切，就像是已经得到了完整的病毒。

「下午好，哈里斯先生。」里昂耸耸肩，轻松的就像是被数十把枪瞄准的人并不是他。他当然有些后悔于自己的冲动，但这也是前往对方研究所的一个好方法——为他节省了不少麻烦。


	22. Chapter 22

当里昂被对方带入研究所之后，他想自己可能将情况预想的太好了。这些人当然不会在从他身上获取到血液后就立刻把他抛弃到一旁，而是不断地变换着方式去试探他体内所谓的病毒。这其实挺痛苦的，里昂想，当你不断在在一旁遭受别的向导毫不留情的精神攻击时，还必须时刻注意着病毒的问题，他总是没有办法将两者完美的处理好，毕竟对方有无数个向导，而他只有一个人。

当他的屏障遭到一定程度的消弱之后，这些人会将他投放至空荡的房间中，由此来观察病毒对精神意识所能够产生的影响。里昂不知道他们是否可以看到他眼前冷色的世界和敌人，那些站在防弹玻璃窗外观察着他的研究员总是在他结束一场战斗之后露出满意的神色。

里昂想要从研究所内获取证据，但这显然是非常困难的。来到这里之后他几乎二十四小时没有停歇的被攻击，就连他的量子兽都没办法忍受这种车轮战术，焉巴巴的蜷缩在精神意识的一角。

他自己的状态也没有好到哪里去，虽说他的武器没有被没收，可惜没有装填子弹的手枪能够发挥的作用微乎其微。研究员就像是在欣赏角斗一般留下了他的生存小刀，这让里昂忍不住扬起了苦笑。

艾达还警告过他不能够过于依赖这把可怜的小刀，而现在这把小刀却是成了唯一能够支持他的武器。

很快里昂就大概摸清楚了每一位前来干扰他的向导的能力，走道内巡逻的哨兵和毫无死角的监视器。由于他的实验价值，这些研究员并没有将他比如绝境，所以里昂开始尝试延长战斗的时间，借此来判断研究员究竟能不能见到他面前的冷色。

两三次的测验之后答案很明显，他们只能够大致用器材感知到精神攻击的波动，但这种波动极其容易伪造，他让自己看起来到达临界点。随后他感受到了其他向导逐渐减弱的攻击，这正是他想要的，这也让他抵御起来更加轻松，能够有多余的空隙喘口气。

里昂不知道艾达是否清楚他被捉进了研究所，也许对方在等待着他的精神联系，也可能是认为他正在进行调查。没有返回安全屋，老天，他有太多理由拒绝返回艾达的安全屋了。

老实说这些向导根本不是他的对手，当里昂的精神意识恢复到一定程度的时候，他进行了反抗。高危险的精神攻击让他解决了那名向导和陪同而来的两名哨兵，警报器也随之响起，监视器那头的人发现了里昂的小动作。

他拖延了足够长的时间，警报器响起的时候，恰巧是巡逻的哨兵处于最远的距离。里昂毫不费劲的取下早就被他假装受到病毒的精神攻击而不小心袭击到的铁栏，钻进了通风管道。

后面的子弹追的很快，里昂根本顾不上这条管道是通往哪里，只能够在黑暗中摸黑爬行。他遇到了几条岔路，并且还是诅咒将通风管道设计成这样的家伙。他转了几个弯，低声的嘀咕着自己绝对没有在原地转圈后，终于没有忍住在中途跳了下来。

坚实的地面让里昂有些感慨，他大概是来到了另一个区域，周围的装饰变化有些大，更加带有着些生活气息——大概是用来给研究员居住的？

他按照着自己不算差的直觉乱走一通，在躲避了几名哨兵和向导后成功抵达了外厅。奢华的设计让他很快就明白这里究竟是哪——军火商哈里斯的庄园，曾经被列入怀疑点的其中一个。但里昂将它列在了最末尾，毕竟不是谁都能够疯狂的将自己的家改造成研究所……行吧，现在这里就有一个。

病毒的研制所出现在自己家，就算哈里斯有一整个律师团都不能够给他洗清罪名。当然了，首先他必须逃离这里。

「只要你身上还存在病毒，就不可能逃脱我们的监测。」

几名端着步枪的哨兵悄然无息的出现在里昂四周，他们的身边都配有一名向导，这显然是加强他们的战斗能力。从暗处走出来的研究员朝里昂露出奸狡的笑容，他手中握有的感应器正忠实的告诉他里昂的方位。

「那还真是方便。」里昂干巴巴的赞扬着，他快速的扫了一眼四周，对方已经占据了几条能够用来逃跑的路线，那么他应该往哪走？几天下来所整理的信息清除的浮现在他的脑海，能力最弱的向导应该是突破的最佳选择。

但当他尝试移动的时候，警告的子弹已经击中了他脚前的地面上。一轮扫射之后让里昂清楚的明白彼此间的实力差距。对方只是人多，如果不是他手上只有这把小刀还算得上是有攻击力，他早就突破包围了。

里昂在心底念叨着，如果他还在二楼的走廊可能会好办许多，原路返回会是一个不错的选择。而现在的问题是他已经到达了第一层，想要再回去基本是不太可能的事情了。不会吧，他才刚刚从那个该死的地方逃出来。

敌人缓慢的逐步靠近，他们正观察着里昂的一举一动。他们可不会介意射穿特工的腿部或者双脚，令他一段时间无法自由行动。

空气在紧张的对峙中近乎凝固。

下一秒绳索的声响打破了这一切，里昂只能感觉自己突然腾空而起，条件反射让他紧紧地抱住面前的目标。研究员的怒骂与接连不断的枪响夹杂在一起，但里昂此时只能够听见近在咫尺的心跳声。他展开精神屏障阻挡住了敌对向导慢一拍的攻击，然后是脸颊被破碎的玻璃划破的火辣疼痛，最后落在草地上背部所承受的撞击。

他们从二楼破窗直接摔了出来。

从室内到户外的突然转换让里昂愣住了，他保持着仰躺的动作几秒钟后才反应过来。他稍微低了点头对上了艾达略带狡黠的双眸，动了动嘴唇。

「我恨绳枪。」他一字一顿的说。


	23. Chapter 23

她是一名哨兵，天杀的、可靠的哨兵。

里昂平躺在地上望着已经站起来的艾达想，没错，可靠。无论对方是不是站在他的对立面，是不是来抢夺病毒样品或是研究资料的间谍。

「你不应该来这里。」里昂在艾达疑惑的挑眉中说到，他摇摇摆摆的站起来不忘记为对方的行为感到担忧，「哈里斯会知道泄露秘密的人是他雇佣的间谍，这会给你惹上很大的麻烦，艾达。」

「然后让你被关在这里当他们的小白鼠？别傻了，里昂。」她朝看上去状态不太好的特工眯了眯眼睛，转过身开始辨认他们身处的方位。

艾达这句话想要表达的，应该是他想的那样吧？里昂努力的想要克制住不适时涌起的欢腾，同时警告疯狂摇着尾巴的量子兽最好不要在这个时候突然出现，然后扑到艾达对着她的脸一阵乱舔。

「我能够一个人逃出来，」他咽了咽口水尽可能的让声线保持平稳，但开头有些上扬的、被迅速制止的语调还是出卖了他，他发誓自己能够听见艾达内心的轻笑——透过他们的精神纽带，「我是说，我已经快要到达大门口了。」

「是啊，并且同时你还被差不多十个人用枪指着……哨兵和向导的组合，别告诉我你能够毫发无伤的凭借着小刀突破。」

艾达的话让里昂懊恼的呻吟一声，他当时确实是有一种无计可施的悲怆。但他已经找到了较弱的一队作为突破口，想要逃离也只是时间上的问题而已。

「我们现在是在往哪走？」里昂很明智的换了个话题。

「在他们追来之前，我们必须找个交通工具。」

「所以是停车场？」

「当然不是，汽车的灵巧性太低了。」艾达干脆地打断里昂的妄想，「能够进入这座庄园的车道只有一条，开车出去简直就等同于自投罗网。」

「直升机？」

「你的智商也受到精神攻击了吗？」

好吧。

里昂哼了几声不再提问，随后忍不住在内心抱怨艾达有些强人所难。他可不知道这座庄园的构造，待在实验室中的他怎么可能会清楚只有一条车道……而且直升机也确实是个挺好的选择，最起码从速度上来说不错。

零零散散的枪响已经让里昂知道追兵差不多该到了，他加快了脚步跑到了艾达的身边，后者瞟了他一眼，扔给他了两个手枪弹匣。

「我只带了这么多，帅哥。」艾达有些遗憾的说：「拼火力大概是比不过了。」

所以他们才必须快点离开这里，如果拖得太久了，他们需要面对的就不仅仅是刚才那些人了，而是源源不断的后援和雇佣兵。索性的是这座庄园的占地面积很大，哈里斯特地挑选了临近森林来满足自己狩猎的爱好。

「别担心，B.O.W.s可比他们可怕多了。」里昂勾了勾嘴角，语调悠闲。

然后他们来到了庄园的马厩。

里昂大概没想到是这种类型的交通工具，他跟随着把门打开的艾达进入里面，望着焦躁不安的马匹咂舌。他半恳求半询问的给了艾达一个眼神，得到了后者简洁有力的肯定。

在里昂有些犹豫不决的时候，艾达很快安抚了距离她最近的那匹，打开栅栏将它放了出来。

「进入那片树林是最好的选择，而且一段路程后是条高速公路。」艾达说到，并且很满意这匹马的身上还穿有马具，这样就不需要让她浪费时间继续寻找了。她将视线从马身上移开，重新望向正站在一旁的特工，「里昂？」她叫到。

「我能用方向盘操控它们吗？」里昂很严肃的询问。

他会开汽车、直升机、坦克甚至是客机，但他从来没学过应该如何骑马——毕竟没有人能够在病毒爆发的地区找到非感染的动物。

「别告诉我你只骑过电动的。」艾达嘲笑。

「而且只会绕着转圈。」里昂丝毫不在意的添了句自嘲。

艾达无奈的叹了口气，她将马牵出去后朝特工招了招手示意他走过来，然后说：「你真该为闲暇找点事做，美国佬。」

「骑在马背上套牛吗？」里昂耸了耸肩。

「你的美国精神呢，牛仔？」艾达为脑海中的画面笑了出来。

「Woo-Hoo。」里昂假装从头上摘下一顶帽子挥了挥。

当艾达终于从让里昂坐在她前面还是后面选择了安全系数稍微高上一点的后者，那些雇佣兵也终于追来了。子弹没打招呼就猛烈的朝着他们飞来，艾达一脸淡定的踢了踢马肚轻扯缰绳，转了半圈后很快就拉开了距离。紧接着的则是向导们不死心的精神攻击，但很可惜在能够接近哨兵之前就被里昂的屏障挡住了。

「里昂，看到那个开关了吗？」控制马匹往前奔跑的艾达突然开口。

「红色的？」里昂四处巡视后发现了不远处的一个小亮点。

「射击它。」

摇晃的马背让里昂连续射空了三枪，第四发子弹击中开关后让他们面前的铁门缓慢开始上升。大概是射偏所耗费的时间有点多，铁门的上升速度让他们靠近后不得不低下头才避免猛地撞上去。

茂密的森林以及宽广的面积足够给追兵带来阻碍，但这显然也让里昂意识到了一个问题。

「这里不是华盛顿？」他皱着眉有些疑惑，毕竟被带来的时候他是属于昏迷状态，而等他真正醒来的时候，早就已经身处实验室了。

「甚至不是美国，所以我花了点时间才找到你。」艾达回答，顺便加快了马匹的奔跑速度。她能够听见里昂沉重而又痛苦呼吸声，感受到对方环住她腰部的手臂有些颤抖。她大概猜到特工被那群畜生折腾了多久，刚才的精神屏障可能已经是里昂的极限了。

她真想去杀了哈里斯那个婊子养的。

「我得联络哈尼根……这是哈里斯参与研制病毒的证据。」里昂小声的嘟囔着，连续几天不断抵抗病毒与向导双重精神攻击而产生的疲惫终于开始缓慢涌起。这让他咬了咬嘴里的嫩肉试图保持清醒，夹紧马匹避免让自己被颠下去，随即继续嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨着，「我还是认为我们该开直升机。」

他与艾达的每次相处似乎都是这样，处于危险的、硝烟四起的边缘——没有一刻能够平静下来。

这样也没什么不好。


	24. Chapter 24

他们的速度出乎意料的快，艾达几乎没有停顿下来去确认路线的正确性，这让总是需要地图的里昂有些羡慕。他紧紧地抱着艾达以防被马甩下去，对方舒适的体温令他感到昏昏欲睡。

但直升飞机吵闹的噪音很快让他一瞬间清醒过来，里昂习惯性的抬起头开始寻找，在树枝的遮挡下他大概能够隐隐约约望见。「武装直升机。」他在艾达的耳边低声说道，他又再次提起了心脏，这简直就像是在坐云霄飞车，「注意右翼。」

「我当然知道，帅哥。」哨兵敏锐的五感让艾达在前几分钟就已经发现了追兵的直升飞机，她已经尽可能选择了掩护性较好的路线，「目前为止我们还不太可能被发现。」

虽然有着树林的掩护，但假使他们靠近了高速公路，会被发现也只是迟早的问题，然后他们就必须面临敌方毫不留情的轰炸。

「早知道我们就该弄辆机车，最起码能够在速度上占点优势。」里昂有些遗憾的讲着，他正思索着该不该去吸引敌方的注意力，毕竟对方的目标是他。但他了解艾达，既然她肯花费时间和精力将他救出来，也不太可能会同意他的方案，即使这样会增加他们两个的生存几率。

更别说现在马匹的控制权还在艾达手中。

「别总是想些不可能的事情，里昂。」大致猜想到里昂在想些什么的艾达用危险的语调说到，她不会让她的向导落到敌人的手中，再次被关进实验室。对方可不会在乎里昂能够压制多久的病毒，也不会去在意他会不会变为B.O.W。

哨兵带有威慑力的信息素和命令般的语气让里昂一瞬间放弃了自己的想法，他眨了眨眼后知后觉的发现艾达在利用哨兵的能力作弊，而他竟然也乖乖听话了，并且还点了点头。

「无论如何，我会和你在一起。」里昂缓慢的说，声音低沉并且坚定。这使艾达一瞬间产生了对方不像是在同意她的话，而是更想说出一句誓言的错觉。

比起现在，她比较希望里昂在其他的场合说出这句话——就像是当她想要与特工建立精神结合的时候。也许她得先思索彼此间的立场。

因为直升机的缘故，他们花了比艾达预计还要晚上些许的时间才到达目的地，高速公路。而里昂则是有些讶异的发现公路的旁边停靠着一辆车，很显然是艾达事先准备被好的。

「驾驶座，特工。」

从马背上跳下来之后，艾达将车钥匙抛给了对方。后者接过钥匙，有些踉踉跄跄的朝越野车跑去。

艾达将马牵引到高速公路上，狠狠的抽了下它的屁股让它朝着相反的方向跑去。紧接着她听见了直升机螺旋桨以及射击的声响。这匹马能够为他们争取大概半分钟。

半分钟后艾达关进了后座的车门，而里昂也扭动钥匙发动了汽车。

发现猎物并不在马背上的直升机放弃了轰炸，它直接掉头将目标定为了正在飞速行驶中的越野车。炮火再次朝着他们扫射而来，里昂踩紧了油门，就连方向盘都没有转动。以直升机与他们的距离来算，这些弹药还无法对他们造成威胁。

但也只是时间的问题。

随后艾达打开了车顶的天窗，顺便拿起摆放在后座上的火箭筒。

这是她为了以防万一携带的，而现在则是能够派上用场。控制直升机的可不是B.O.W，他们都是未被感染的活生生的人类。所以她才将车钥匙交给了里昂，毕竟这名傻乎乎的特工并不适合‘杀人者’的角色。

「等一下，艾达！」

RPG准确的命中对方，直升机在天空中引爆，炸成了烟火。

里昂忍不住开始想象艾达那一瞬间的眼神，大概是犀利并且冰冷的。

「顺着这条路一直开下去？」他思索了半响，没有去评价艾达简单粗暴的方法。他很清楚他与艾达之间的立场，也并不认为自己有资格对她的方式指手画脚。而那些雇佣兵也算不上无辜，他不久前还差点被他们杀掉。

「前面有个小镇，我们能够在那休息一会。」艾达又再度观察了几分钟，直到确定没有另外的直升机后在关上天窗，坐了下来。她将火箭筒装填好，才简洁的回答。

以为终于能够松口气的里昂还没来得及垮下肩膀，就被远处的爆炸声惊的差点从座位上弹起来，还好他并没有忘记方向盘还在自己手中，不然肯定会造成车祸——老天，让他开车简直就是个错误的判断。

爆炸声来自于他们离开的方向，也就是军火商哈里斯的庄园。里昂一边在内心祈祷着一边找准机会扭了下头朝斜后方看去，紧接着又是几个连爆，黑色的浓烟席卷了庄园上方的天空，连天的大火像是能够烧毁一切。

「操他的。」里昂一拳敲击在方向盘上，低吼。

那座庄园中有什么，曾经被抓进去的里昂实在是太清楚不过了。他没想到哈里斯会如此的果断，能够眼睛的不眨的毁掉价值连城的庄园。然后他想起了自己的手机，摸向口袋的那一刻才发现这东西早就在对方搜身的时候被取走了。

「艾达？」里昂立刻朝另一个人寻找求助，后者也一脸严峻的将手机从口袋中掏出来交给了里昂。

里昂点击屏幕的手指有点颤抖，速度不够快，时间来不及，就算是他联络了哈尼根，庄园内的证据会在美国政府派人抵达之前被烧毁。

「里昂？」

他无比感谢哈尼根接起了这通陌生号码的通话。

「哈尼根，我有情况要向——」

「你在哪，里昂？」联络员直接打断了特工准备说出口的话，里昂望向屏幕，发现对方的表情严肃的比他好不了多少。而且她看起来并不像是坐在电脑显示器前，而是躲在一个不引人主意的角落。

「怎么了？」里昂心中升起一股不好的预感，他开始说服自己这不过是错觉。

「你在德国遭遇了新型病毒，对吧？」哈尼根的语速非常快，到了近乎让里昂听不清的地步，「有人坚持声称你……」她犹豫了一下，降低了音量，「他们想让你进行化验。」

该死！

里昂猛地挂断电话。


	25. Chapter 25

死寂开始在车内蔓延。

有那么一瞬间里昂差点将就调头路返回，冲进着火的庄园中将未被烧毁的证据拯救出来。但他的理智很好的制止了他，先不提返回的路上他们可能会遭遇敌方撤离的部队，单单是进入火海就不太可能。

「返回美国？」将完整对话听完的艾达询问，她翘着二郎腿用手掌撑着下巴，对里昂挑了挑眉。她想她可能控制不住语调中的讥讽了，很显然里昂回到美国之后就等于进入了另一个‘哈里斯’的实验室。

里昂握着方向盘的手紧了紧，没有回答。

这根本不是他能够选择的，如果他拒绝返回美国接受化验，这不明摆着告诉那些人他确实是感染了病毒，虽然这个病毒暂时并没有显现出任何的传染性。

而特工的反应让艾达变得恼怒，她真的没办法压抑这阵该死的怒火，同时她想里昂一定是通过他们之间的精神纽带感受到了，所以才不经意间抖了抖。

「你真的清楚后果吗，里昂？」她特地在说出口时将对方的名字拖长，以此来显现出威胁。尖锐的询问就像是一把刀，想要破开特工的大脑看看他究竟在想些什么，「我从庄园中将你救出来，不是为了让你踏入另一个火坑。」

她带上了哨兵所能够朝向导施加的所有压力，这令里昂咬了咬牙才忍住一瞬间燃起的，想要就这么开车带着艾达逃亡到天涯海角的幼稚想法。这并不是不可能的，毕竟艾达曾经是躲过国际通缉的间谍，她有着无数的安全屋——或许他们真的能够藏匿一辈子。

「I will be ok。」

半响的沉默后，里昂小声的说到，猛然扬起不容抗拒的、安抚性质的信息素。车内鼓噪的、几乎要爆发的哨兵信息素就像是在告诉他艾达随时可能陷入狂化。这关乎于他的性命，而艾达明摆着是在为他感到担忧……还包括对方疯狂上涨的、对于哨兵的保护欲。

可是里昂却觉得自己冷静的就像是刚从北极跑了一圈回来。

这一天始终都会来，现在不过是时间早晚的问题。如果他没办法从哈里斯手中得到病毒的相关资料，那么他被病毒侵蚀也是迟早的事情——他不可能每一次都成功应对那些天杀的冷色，来自于病毒的天杀的精神攻击。

「你可以让那个联络员帮你拖多久的时间？」艾达深吸一口气后询问，她从精神纽带处所得到的安抚混有里昂一贯的温柔，这让她感觉心脏被狠狠的扭了一下，痛的她垂下眼帘拒绝去看前方驾驶座上的特工。

「什么？」里昂茫然的反问。

「我以为你不会这么容易放弃。」

「如果那座庄园没有被炸毁，是的。」

「难道你就不会怀疑哈里斯还有其他的据点存在，他可不会那么轻易的放弃到手的病毒。」艾达让自己的信息素与里昂交缠在一起，天知道她多想在现在就强行直接与对方精神结合，用来阻止里昂自投罗网的想法，「很不凑巧我知道他的另一个备用据点，在返回美国之前，我们会先去那一趟。」

越野车在里昂的操控中猛地打滑偏向一边，在差点撞上护栏后特工才险险将它重新稳住。艾达丝毫不容许拒绝的命令口吻让里昂摇了摇头，她很擅长在两人间取得支配权，而他恰巧也对她没有任何的戒备心理——这是他与艾达第一次见面就已经明白的。

然后他拿起了艾达的手机，用短信的方式朝哈尼根说明了他需要点时间才能够返回美国。原因就套用他找到了有关于上次袭击事件的线索。

哈尼根很快就给出了回复，她表示她最多能够为里昂争取两天的时间，也没有去怀疑他的借口。这让紧张兮兮的里昂松了口气，随后根据艾达的指挥开上了另外一条岔路。

「得到证据之后呢？」里昂盯着眼前的道路，他认为他必须说些什么才能够理清楚脑袋中混乱的思路，他有些烦躁的提高了音量，就连车速都有点过快，「我还是会接受化验，而他们还是会发现我体内这该死的病毒。」

他本能的想让自己去面对这一切，而不是转身逃跑。

「哈里斯是一名商人，里昂。」艾达又再次用里昂所认为的，像是猫类的咕噜声说到。她的语气中有着一丝鄙视的味道，似乎在嘲笑他的智商总在关键时刻下降，「病毒真的只影响你的精神意识对吧？」

熟悉的口吻让里昂再度松了口气，车内令向导感到压抑的哨兵信息素已经逐渐退去，而这就表明艾达想到了什么能够在他返回美国前解决病毒的方式，这是当然，他可不认为艾达会带着他去亡命天涯。

「所以？」里昂颇为轻松的挑了挑眉。

「他会研制解药，」艾达肯定的说，她太清楚商人的性格了，他们就是这样，不择手段也不会放弃任何的利益，「或许是之前半成品的解药，但……我认为值得尝试。」

行吧。里昂点点头，决定去听从艾达的建议。他的性格还是习惯性的让他把事情都往好的方向去构思——首先他们必须先离开这里，然后前往哈里斯的备用研究所，最后是解药——看，事情就是这么简单。

而艾达也在这里。

单单是这一个想法就已经能够让里昂去忽略接下来需要面对的困境以及由病毒而产生的痛苦。那些恶心的，时不时可能会冒出来的幻象也不会再让他忧心忡忡——要知道之前他还恨不得撕裂胸膛来试图保持自己的意识清醒。

很快他们就抵达了距离最近的城镇，已经在中途被换到副驾驶座的里昂眨了眨眼显然还没有习惯城镇的热闹。下车后他跟随在艾达的后面来到了一家旅馆，得到了弹药的补给和一把霰弹枪。随即他又将霰弹枪还给了艾达，并且告诉对方他只需要手枪就足够了。

半个小时后，他们坐上了前往目的地的小型客机。


	26. Chapter 26

里昂挺庆幸他们的客机没有出现问题，虽然在中途不死心的病毒依旧是袭击了他的精神意识，这让他不得不跑到窄小的洗手间去解决问题。因为空间不足而又不能够引起瞩目，等对方出来之后艾达能够见到他脖子上清晰的血痕，以及闻到他身上散发出来的轻微血腥味。

她望进那双充斥着郁抑与疲钝的灰蓝色眼眸。

重新返回座位的里昂一歪头靠在了艾达的肩膀上，而后者实在是太清楚连续的高压工作会给他们带来什么——判断力下降以及思维迟钝。她还好，真正感觉糟糕的应该是连续几天没有休息过的特工……也许他从离开德国的时候就已经是这样了。

艾达帮里昂盖上毛毯，然后将手滑入毛毯下方握住他的，小心的抚摸过特工食指上的一道划痕。她听里昂对她抱怨过那些由病毒产生的幻象，具有攻击力并且移动速度极快。而只要是以人形出现，它们的手中通常都握有武器。

飞机下降的不适感让熟睡中的特工睁开眼睛，几秒钟后还带有迷惘的眼睛一瞬间清醒过来。

一旦在人多的城市泄漏病毒，那么后果将会惨不忍睹。看来哈里斯也非常明白这点，所以才将这里的选址作为备用。毕竟对方所需要的只是生化武器，而不是造成混乱，这同时也让里昂感觉到了压力。

「艾达。」

走出机场坐上出租车之后，沉默不语的里昂猛然间伸出手抓住了女间谍的手腕，很用力，就像是狮子咬住它的猎物。

「没什么。」他的力道又在下一秒整个泄去，有那么一瞬间里昂挺想阻止艾达跟他一起前往对方的研究所。他们没有外援，还必须面对有着充足武器与雇佣兵的军火商。作为间谍的艾达原本没有必要参与进这件事情，如果不是他坚持从对方口中询问出了德国那场生化危机的始作俑者。

也许这次艾达并没有抱有其他的目的，仅仅是为了他。

里昂盯着车窗外的景色摇了摇头，金棕色的刘海遮挡住了他的左眼。

随后出租车到达了指定地点。下车后艾达带着他走进了右手边的大厦，搭乘观光电梯来到了顶楼，而他们的目标则是距离这几十公尺远的另一栋。这真的不太好闯进去，里昂从艾达手中接过望远镜，观察着对面大厦。他能够从玻璃窗中见到来来往往的职员，还有穿着防弹衣端着冲锋枪的保全。

「感觉如何？」艾达在里昂放下望远镜之后询问。

「还没等到我们进入内部，就会被对方的向导察觉。」里昂忧虑的回答，经过了庄园的那次意外，哈里斯绝对会让他的大厦变为最坚固的堡垒。而糟糕的是他还没办法申请援助，或许对方会在调查员赶到之前转移病毒，亦或许会发生与庄园类似的事情。但这里和偏僻的庄园不同，病毒扩散会让整个城市遭殃，「该怎么办？」

「我们也许能够从地下潜入。」艾达若有所思的讲，随后她一把拉过里昂准备离开。她透过观光电梯的玻璃凝视着对面，直到引起了对面端有狙击枪的哨兵的警惕后才转过头，贴近里昂让他们看起来像是前来参观的普通情侣。

然后他们来到了距离大厦不远处的咖啡馆，找了个角落的位置坐下来。而艾达也同时掏出了地图摊在桌面上，上面还掩饰性的圈起来好几个观光景点。

「地下？」里昂不解的重复。

「我们很幸运，这条地铁线路恰好是从大厦的底部穿过。」艾达用食指在地图上比划着，「而且这是条废弃的地铁线路，早在几年前就停运了。」

「棒极了。」凑上前去查看地图的里昂又重新坐正，「你早就猜到我们回来这，所以才准备了那些家伙？」他微微扬起下巴示意艾达身边摆放着的背包，谁知道她是怎样让这些东西度过安检的，反正间谍总有自己的方式，就像是他也有专门的证件能够让枪大摇大摆的出现在大腿的枪套中。

「我猜最后的发展大概会是这样，毕竟……」艾达上下扫视着眼前的特工，似乎打算将庄园爆炸的责任全部都推在他身上——就像是里昂的同僚总喜欢将交通工具的问题作为他的错一样。

里昂看着女间谍嘴角的调侃笑意有些无奈，他打定注意想为自己辩解几句，但突然涌起的刺痛打断了他。病毒的侵入比想象中的还要迅速，这也代表他没有时间犹豫了。

「午夜行动？」

「当然。」艾达抿了抿咖啡回答，随后又为咖啡糟糕的口感咂舌，「还是说我应该按照你们特工的习惯，为这次行动起个代号？」她朝着里昂勾起一抹相当性感的笑容。

「Here。」里昂将自己的热巧克力递给艾达，然后端走了她嫌弃的咖啡，「说说我们的计划，」他表示自己已经能够去忽视来自女间谍的时不时的取笑了，「从地铁线路闯入那栋大厦，然后在得到证据与疫苗后离开？」

这听起来不难。

「在进入之前我要黑掉他们的监视器，换上事先准备好的录像。」

「事先准备好？」里昂狐疑的询问。

「这就不是你需要关心的事情了，帅哥。」艾达表示她在这之前就已经计划着要闯入那栋大厦，但并不是为了病毒。她看着里昂不赞同的眼神，根本没打算解释，「然后我们需要得到磁卡才能够使用职工电梯。」

「嗯哼。」里昂示意自己正在仔细听。

「研究所被设立在八十至八十五层，而从五十层开始就只有职工电梯才能到达。」她继续说道，甚至还贴心掏出手机将大厦的设计图展示给什么都不知道的特工，「我们还必须小心那些巡逻的哨兵与向导。」

现在感觉可一点都不简单了，但对于实际情况只有真正进入了才能够了解。里昂盯着已经被艾达喝光的杯子发呆，然后一口气将咖啡全部倒进嘴里。


	27. Chapter 27

他看到了阴影处扭曲着的人影，然后是尖锐武器摩擦着金属而产生的刺耳声响。

「里昂？」

已经将门锁打开的艾达用那双漂亮的金褐色眼眸望着他，随即顺着他的视线望向隧道的更深处。这里除了偶尔窜出来的老鼠之外没有其他的活物，而艾达也不认为在闹区的地铁道会存在具有感染性的丧尸，即便这条地铁道是荒废的。

「我想我大概是有点神经紧张。」当里昂将视线从艾达身上移开再次回到刚才的阴影处时，他眨了眨眼发现那里空无一物，「没什么，我们走。」

——大概是错觉。

之后他们费了些功夫还算顺利的潜入大厦，艾达掏出了笔记本电脑连接上了大厦的内部线路，她黑进了对方的监控室并且表示在他们反应过来之前没有太多的时间。里昂慎重的点了点头掏出了手枪，习惯性抢先一步走在艾达的前面。

他们从地下上来后到达了一层大厅，没能够打开手电筒的他们只能够依靠着夜视能力极佳的量子兽。

「那么你认为我们应该怎样才能够得到磁卡？」里昂在尝试悄然无息将一扇门推开的同时询问，即便是压低了音量，在寂静无声的环境中也显得格外突兀。他举起枪让准心顺着不远处正在手电光移动。

回答他的是绳枪的声响，在里昂还没来得及反应过来的时候，艾达就已经直接从天而降用大腿勒住其中一名哨兵的脖子。在艾达将对方狠狠摔击地面的那一瞬间，里昂迅速展开了精神屏障将对方向导的攻击抵挡住，冲上前去用枪柄将他击晕。

「你能够在行动前告诉我一声吗？」里昂用绳子将敌方牢牢的固定在厅内的石柱，顺便堵上了对方的嘴后抱怨，他的反应速度可没有哨兵那么快。如果他刚才稍微慢上了一步，那名向导毫不留情的精神攻击就会直接招呼在艾达身上。

「刚才可是最佳时机，帅哥。」艾达用两根手指夹住磁卡在里昂的眼前晃了晃，另一只手轻松自如的将绳枪重新收好，「向导与哨兵的距离有些远了……他们的警惕性并没有想象中的那么高。」

「Huh，所以你想说他们并不认为我们会出现在这？」里昂摊了摊手。

「谁知道呢，或许他们认为现在的你肯定已经被迫返回美国进行化验了。」艾达平静的朝里昂望过去，黑暗中哨兵优越的五感让她能够看清楚那双充斥着疑惑的蓝眼睛，「他肯定有合作的政府官员，当然。」

对于政治方面从来都不太关注的里昂耸肩，然后转身继续目标行进。无论如何，猜测哈里斯究竟与谁合作已经没有任何意义。

「帅哥，」艾达似笑非笑的声音让特工停住了脚步，「电梯在这边。」

行吧，这可不能怪他，艾达调查过这栋建筑的内部格局，而他只能够凭着感觉走。这只是个意外，他的方向感一向是不错的。里昂在内心嘀咕着，转身跟了上去。他往前快走了几步方便自己的黑暗中紧紧地跟随艾达，他可不想再次被艾达扔下。

虽然艾达朝他保证过电梯并不会引起报警器，但待在电梯内的里昂还是焦躁不安的来回踱步。他盯着不断上涨的数字，试图用这种方法为自己从体内鼓噪的病毒中转移注意力。他没有跟艾达提到过这些不断使他感到痛苦的玩意，而现在的他在对方眼中看起来仅仅像是精神透支。

当数字变为五十的时候，里昂朝艾达靠过去。

「这实在是太安静了，我有种不好的预感。」里昂拦住艾达后试探性的往前跨出一步，在电梯灯光的照射下看起来还算正常。他举着枪先是确定了前后方的安全性，才朝艾达点点头。

电梯因为女间谍的离开而关闭，他们失去了唯一的光源。里昂与对方确认了方向才小心翼翼的跨出几步，远处拐角突然闪现的手电光线让他将艾达拉到墙边，掩护在身后。然后他感觉艾达似乎也举起了微冲，正在思索着解决方式的里昂抽空转过头看了一眼后方。

是更多的手电筒光线，移动速度比想象中的还要快上很多。

下一秒里昂猛地把艾达扑倒，滚了两圈后成功避开了突然朝他们扫射而来的子弹。

子弹打破了双方的平静，艾达听见袭击他们的人用无比快速外带讥讽的腔调骂了几句，带有着明显的东欧腔，但她听不出究竟是哪个国家。

「里昂？」被对方紧紧抱住的艾达只能够感受到特工不断起伏的胸膛，她低声的叫了句却没有得到特工的回应。对方浑身紧绷就像是陷入危机的野兽，还没等艾达继续说些什么的时候，里昂迅速站起身往阴影处开了几枪，她看出来对方的目标并不是那些握有冲锋枪的哨兵。

非洲狮低吼着朝哨兵扑过去，与敌人的量子兽撕咬在一起。艾达朝前翻滚后直接让微冲朝着对方扫射，枪声连响，血腥味开始弥漫。

走道间的灯突然点亮，艾达扭过头刚巧看见了刀痕凭空在里昂的肩膀上出现，对方咬着牙显然是咽下了一声痛呼。

难道这就是病毒所谓的精神攻击？

艾达迅速反应过来，她扣动扳机接着朝对面进行射击，而以她为目标的精神攻击被里昂不忘记扬起的屏障完美挡住。三十秒后，里昂被狠狠的击飞砸到拐角处的墙壁上，不断地枪响和东欧腔的咒骂声夹杂在一起。

一百八十秒后，所有的一切都沉寂下来。艾达尖锐的视线短暂的停留在倒地的尸体上，她加入战斗的黑豹匆忙跑上前检查着非洲狮的情况，伸出舌头舔了舔对方身上的抓痕和咬痕。确认了敌方的死亡后，女间谍将视线移动到里昂的身上。

「我认为我们的速度得加快了，艾达。」坐在地上的特工扶着墙壁站起来，他摇摇摆摆的走了几步从地上捡起了被幻象击飞的生存小刀。他紧紧地握着小刀的刀柄，几乎要将它折断。紧接着是一阵喘气，就像这样能够降低他的痛苦似的

他所需要面对的幻象一次比一次强大，从刚开始的应对自如到现在只能够勉强消灭。那些家伙的速度变快了，能够从走廊的那头瞬移到他的面前……老实说这种距离还是他第一次遇到。

所以他必须尽快抵达研究室，在还没有完全击垮之前。


	28. Chapter 28

警报声在里昂刚按下电梯的瞬间响起，让原本就处于警戒状态的特工颤抖了一下迅速举起手枪。他将枪口对准了增员可能赶到的方向，但艾达的速度比他更快，她蓦地扯过里昂的衣领，用磁卡刷开了距离他们最近的办公室大门，闪身躲了进去。

感谢这扇门劣质的隔音效果，能够让他们在里面也可以分辨出走廊的情况。里昂的背紧贴着门板，他在被拽进来的时候转了一百八十度，而艾达则是保持着探身的动作试图分辨清楚敌人的状况。

「警报并不是针对我们的。」里昂低头在艾达的耳边小声说道，他努力去辨析着门外东欧人的交流，配合着他们的行动得到了这个结论，「如果他们发现了我们，也就代表着他们会发现监控的异常……」

「但他们全都坐电梯往更高层去了，紧急并且带着慌张。」艾达接下了里昂的话，她往前又靠了靠想要听得更清楚些，完全不在意自己被特工搂在怀中的动作，「电梯的监控会告诉他们我们并没有往上走，所以是研究室出了问题？」

「病毒。」答案显而易见。

「或者是不受控制的B.O.W。」艾达能够感受到对方轻动的嘴唇和炙热的呼吸，如果不是在这种情况下，她倒是不介意维持这种姿势久一点。

直到外面的脚步声全部消失之后，里昂才小心翼翼的推开一点门缝。确认外面的情况算是安全之后，他才拉大了门缝至足够令他挤出来的程度。报警器的目标确实更像是他与艾达所猜想的，但里昂情愿它的目标是他们。无论是病毒泄漏，感染或者是从实验室中逃出来的B.O.W，哪个都不是能够轻而易举解决的对象，更别说这栋大厦位于市中心的繁华地段。

里昂走到电梯前抬起头，盯着上面的数字，等待它停止差不多五分钟后，才按下按钮。他必须确保最后一批上去的人不会发现突然下降的电梯。

走进电梯后里昂在八十二楼与八十五楼之间犹豫了，一个是可能出现问题的楼层，另一个则是他们的目的地。他想要选择第一个，当然，解决感染源或是B.O.W是他的本职工作。但很快艾达就抢在他前面按下了八十五，随即女间谍转过头望着一脸纠结的里昂。

「听着，我们先得解决你体内的小问题。」艾达首先说出了自己的理由，与那些假设相比，她肯定是会将里昂摆放在第一位，毫无疑问。

「可是那些病毒，艾达，它们正在感染更多人。」里昂的眉头越皱越深。

「但我们的目的是疫苗。」女间谍坚定的拒绝，并且拦下了里昂试图按键的手。

「艾达。」里昂放缓自己的音调。

「不，你在这件事情上必须听我的，肯尼迪特工。」电梯的门缓缓打开，点亮的走道灯让他们明白这一层也同样是处于警戒状态，也许是同样发生了什么，但这无所谓。艾达想，随后从侧面推了里昂一下，看着后者挺不情愿的跨出脚步，「跟我走，现在。」

艾达说完后转过身，站在原地的里昂突然从后面抓住了她的手腕。

「什么？」

「我会没事的。」

艾达愣了愣，朝一脸自信的特工高挑起眉毛。她微微一笑，「等你处理好体内的病毒，再跟我说这句话。」

里昂朝她点点头，跨出一大步挡在了艾达的前面。他的手套已经被冷汗浸湿了，还有后背。杂音与难以忍受的精神攻击不断地干扰着他，他总能够在眨眼间看到扭曲的幻象，下一秒它们又消失殆尽。他甚至不敢使用手枪去面对那些幻象，子弹可能会误伤艾达。

那些疫苗真的有用吗……或者说它们真的存在吗？

——冷静点。

里昂深吸一口气，他盯着泛白的地面绞尽脑汁的去想些与病毒无关的事情，比如他位于华盛顿特区的、足以住下两个人的小公寓，再比如艾达，她的脸颊，她的声音，她的信息素，她的拥抱。他再次检查着自己的弹药，两把枪，有着缺口的一把小刀，还有足够的弹药。最差的情况不过是给自己来上一枪，伙计，真的没那么糟糕。

两分钟后，当他们转过一个拐角，走廊已经没有白炽灯的照射。走在前面的里昂环视四周后将枪对准了基本看不清的阴影处，他往前走了几步，闻到了浓重的血腥味。他打开了挂在自己耳朵上的电筒，照亮了近乎被摧毁的走廊。

他看到了被撕碎的人类被散乱的扔在地上，只有已经被染红的研究服能够表明出他们的身份。混凝土的墙壁被砸毁，里头的钢筋扭曲的暴露出来挡在了道路上。血液与实验室巨大培养皿中流出来的液体混杂在一起，然后是混凝土与玻璃的碎块。

「看来并不是八十五楼没有问题，而是那只B.O.W已经对这里洗劫完毕了。」里昂从蹲姿站起后说道，他为这些丧命的研究员摇了摇头，深深地叹了口气，很明显这些人已经完全没救了，「所以按响警报的幸存者。」

「里昂！」发现那堆挡住走道的混凝土有些轻微颤动后，艾达的声音变得有些尖锐，「离那远点！」

——轰

蛰伏已久的B.O.W从混凝土块中猛地冒了出来，它就和里昂在德国的玩具工厂见到的一样，巨大的利爪和不自然的肿大的上肢，外翻的獠牙与虫子般的舌头。它尖锐的嘶吼一声，抓住还没来得及反应过来的特工猛地朝一旁的墙壁撞去。

撞穿了几面墙壁后它将里昂狠狠的摔在地上，高高扬起的爪子猛然下落。

疼痛让特工迟钝了一秒，但也足够让他回过神来然后翻滚躲避。他朝着怪物被钢筋捅穿的伤口进行射击，即便是手枪子弹也足够让对方哀嚎出声。被惹怒的B.O.W也顾不上疼痛猛地朝里昂扑来，虫子般的舌头对准他的脑袋。

他换弹匣的速度可能有些慢了。

里昂想着，然后被艾达倏然抱起，绳索将他们带到了房间的另一头。突然失去目标的B.O.W愣了一下，扭过头对从它眼前逃跑的两个人嘶吼着。

「说真的，你应该将火箭筒一起带来。」里昂将两把枪都对准那头怪物后，轻松的对艾达说。


	29. Chapter 29

他们的武器不足以杀死这只B.O.W。

里昂弯身翻过被损毁的实验器材，没有一刻停止向对方的伤处攻击。他听见一连串的撞击声，但是他没有那个空闲去转头查看这双利爪又毁掉了些什么。然后是坍塌的墙壁，这让里昂见到了更多研究员血淋淋的肉体，尸体的碎块甚至是被他踩了一脚的手臂。

「艾达，你在哪？」

里昂知道自己的声音听起来有多紧绷，但看看这只疯狗一样的B.O.W，他必须全神贯注才能够避免自己被对方开膛破肚，所以这情有可原。他朝前跑了几步站在掩体后躲过了呼啸而来的子弹，老天，他真是不知道这些雇佣兵是来帮忙的还是添乱的。

嗷嗷乱叫的B.O.W将目标对准了那些姗姗来迟的雇佣兵，它冲上前去直接咬碎了一名哨兵的脑袋，在一爪子将他身边的向导撕碎，碎块砸到了里昂的脚下。

「艾达？」里昂忍住想要咒骂那些雇佣兵的冲动，他看准了不远处被尸体压住的突击步枪，一边开枪一边朝着B.O.W跑去。他看着对方灵巧的转过身朝他威慑的吼叫，强健的后腿让它谈起扑了过来。里昂喘了口气，他忽的降低身姿，从怪物的身下滑铲而过。紧接着他又打了几个滚，一把将步枪捞进手中。

「给我些时间，里昂。」艾达的声音从较远处传来，「五分钟……不，两分钟就可以了。」她朝里昂保证。

B.O.W骇人的舌头在艾达说话的同时袭向里昂，这让他放弃询问女间谍此刻正在做些什么，转而举起步枪将里面的弹药全都招呼在那条黏糊糊的舌头上。随后里昂算准时机在那东西还剩一个拳头就接近他的同时侧身闪开，这挺具有赌博性，但他还是成功躲过了对方的攻击，顺便让那条舌头陷入了墙壁中。

他快速的拔出小刀朝黏糊的舌头上砍去，砍断的那一瞬间痛呼的B.O.W已经用爪子扫开遮挡在身边的障碍物与残骸，来到了特工的面前。即便是反应足够快，里昂还是感受到火辣辣的疼痛一直从肩膀蔓延到胸口，他被对方狠狠的挠了一爪子，如果他慢上一步，大概就已经被撕成两半了。

一瞬间的痛楚逼退了原本已经蔓延到眼前的冷色，他又再次架起了屏障去阻挡来自病毒的精神攻击。近在咫尺的B.O.W并没有让里昂退缩，他忽视正在发出抗议的肩膀，稳稳的让步枪对准了B.O.W血肉模糊的伤口，然后开枪。这很有效，怪物发出刺耳的尖叫踉跄的往后推了推，给出了里昂足够的时间从它面前逃开。

他还遇到过更糟的B.O.W，所以这些都不算什么。

大量的尘土伴随着怪物狂躁的动作而飞起，里昂本能的眯起了眼睛。他咳嗽着，甩了甩脑袋将尘沙弄出眼睛。这栋大楼的质量比想象中的还要不错。里昂想，他的脑海在闪避的同时开始冒出一些无关紧要的思绪，他原以为地板会在B.O.W的暴力行径下塌陷，真的。

「十一点钟的方向，里昂！」

感谢上帝他终于等到了艾达的回应，里昂从来不认为自己有这么兴奋过。他甩下早已没有子弹的步枪，喘息着尽可能以最快的速度与艾达汇合。他有些担忧女间谍会不会被那些该死的雇佣兵击中，尽可能忽视伤口传来的疼痛加快了自己的速度。

穿过被毁坏的墙壁后，里昂隐约能够见到站在走廊尽头的艾达，仅仅是这样就足够让他松了口气。但他不能够放慢速度，恼怒的B.O.W跟随在他后面，张开满是鲜血的嘴巴，尖锐的牙齿上甚至还挂着一名雇佣兵的躯体。

艾达站在那不停的开枪，她正在努力的帮助里昂逼退那只怪物。她抽空朝越来越近的特工示意了左手边的逃生梯，在他们错身的同时抛出了利用现有材料制作的粗糙酒精炸弹。它们猛地砸在了怪物的身上，足以炸穿墙壁的威力让对方哀嚎出声。

她一把拉过还愣在楼梯口的特工开始往下跑，然后是更多的爆炸，大量的钢筋下落挡住了他们刚走过的通道。里昂发誓在刚才爆炸所产生的晃动中肯定掺加了B.O.W愤怒的撞击，但整个楼道都被堵塞住，它没有办法快速的跟上来，不过突破也只是时间问题。

「行吧，我们下一步该做些什么？」里昂为自己被拉扯到的伤口龇牙咧嘴，艾达抓住了他的小手臂，那可不是个舒服的位置，那儿有着刚才他为了躲避致命的攻击而不小心被划出的裂口。

他望着艾达后颈处脏兮兮的灰尘，所有糟糕的感觉都在一瞬间退却。

「我拿到了疫苗，所以现在我们得离开。」艾达注意到手掌粘稠的触感，低头匆匆扫了一眼后放开了手，「抱歉，我不知道……」

「离开？」里昂摇了摇头表示这些小伤根本算不上什么，他更加在意艾达刚才的话，「生化武器仍旧在两层楼高的地方，然后我们离开？」他用不可思议的语气询问，就像是艾达说出了什么不能置信的玩笑，「艾达，我不能这么离开。」

「那你可以做些什么，帅哥？」艾达让视线停留在特工还在不断流血的爪痕上，被划破的布料依旧能够让艾达在那几道皮开肉绽的痕迹中分辨出模糊不清的陈旧枪伤，「你只剩下少量弹药的手枪和一把看上去就快要断了的小刀，」她摇着头，眼神凝重，「你什么都做不了。」

「她是对的。」

乍然出现的男声让里昂与艾达同时举起手枪对准了不远处的阴影处，等候多时的哈里斯缓缓地走出来。孤身一人的军火商似乎并不畏忌对准他的枪口，他就这样闲庭亦致的、无比轻松的站在他们面前。

「你什么都做不了，肯尼迪特工。」他得意的笑着，轻轻地用拐杖敲击着地面，「你毁了我的庄园，而我没想到你竟然敢闯入我的大厦，勇气可嘉。」

「所以……你想要喝一杯？」里昂朝对方挑了挑眉，稳住了有些颤抖的手臂。


	30. Chapter 30

里昂得全神贯注才能够保证自己能够集中注意。他能够感受到鲜血正不断地从伤口中涌出来，然后是冰冷，没有冷色却从阴影中扭曲出来缓慢朝他移动的、令人作呕的怪物。说不清楚的疼痛开始充斥着他浑身，精神屏障在病毒的攻击下不断地开始溃退。他的心跳加速，呼吸开始不太顺畅，但他能够忍受这些。

「我还以为你已经返回美国去接受……检验了。」哈里斯笑里藏刀，上下扫视着里昂说到。

「那个人是你，哈里斯。」里昂想起了哈尼根那通突如其来的电话，就在庄园被引爆之后。所以暴露这一切的都是面前这名军火商，但他又是怎样说服政府去信任他的观点？但关于政府的内部问题里昂并不想去深究。

「是你逼我这么做的，特工。」哈里斯的笑容抽搐了一下，他咬牙切齿的说出这句话，随后又像是察觉到了自己的事态，转而摆正脸色，「我用你的同僚去警示你，但看起来好像并没有太大的用处。」

「你他妈的——」

「里昂。」

艾达出声制止了看起来就像是快要扣动扳机的特工，随后在对方疑惑不解的眼神中示意着从他们身后办公室中悄然无息走出来，并且开始靠近的雇佣兵。还有一直站在哈里斯身后，现在才在自家老板的指示下朝他们走来的敌人。

「你以为我会让所有人都去对付那头怪物吗？」哈里斯的笑容又重新变回得意洋洋，他朝前挥了挥手，几道红外线所形成的小红点落在了里昂与艾达的胸前，咽喉，脑袋……总之是足以致命的部位，「你和它都会死，里昂 S.肯尼迪。然后你，艾达.王……」

滔滔不绝的哈里斯猛地停顿了，他望向那名经介绍据说是在生化武器方面最可靠的女间谍。

「我可以出双倍他付给你的价格，王小姐。」哈里斯顺手将拐棍交给了走到他身边的下属手中，抽空理了理自己的衣领，拍击着因为大厦晃动而不小心落在身上的灰尘，「不，三倍、五倍甚至更高，你知道我的目标只有那名特工。」

艾达紧紧地贴着里昂，她听见特工艰难的喘气以及察觉对方一直在细微颤抖着的举枪的双手。通过纽带她清楚里昂的状况，而疫苗正静静地躺在她的口袋中。里昂需要这个，他们必须赶在期限之前除去这些病毒。但哈里斯出现在了他们准备撤退的必经之路上，这让艾达原本就控制不住有些过载的信息素糟糕到了极点。

「如果你敢对他做什么，我就撕裂你的喉咙。」

美丽的华裔女间谍朝哈里斯展露了迷人的笑容。

半响的沉默后，从震惊中缓和过来的哈里斯无奈的耸耸肩。特工与间谍，真是奇妙的组合。而他同时也知道，美国政府对于这个小消息一定非常的感兴趣。他或许还能够与这两个人玩上一会，但——

「交涉失败。」哈里斯苦恼的表示对话结束。

他猛地从腰间抽出M10，连瞄准都懒得随便对准了里昂或是艾达其中一个人扣动扳机。他的动作与枪响带动了蛰伏在暗处的其他雇佣兵，所有的人几乎都在一瞬间同时开枪。

里昂绷成了一条直线的神经在哈里斯掏出手枪的那一刻断裂，他几乎是用上了应对舔舐者的精准度，转过身的瞬间三发子弹解决了躲在办公室内的两名雇佣兵，同一时间搂住了艾达的腰将她带到了自己怀中。他先是用自己遮挡住了来自哈里斯方向的弹道轨迹，然后拦腰抱起艾达右旋两三步撞开了距离他们几米远的办公室房门，闪了进去。

一连串的子弹射击在他后脚刚跨进门的瞬间扫射在地上。

里昂又再次往后退了退，尽可能的让他与艾达都躲在坚固的掩体后面。随即他听到了B.O.W痛苦的嚎叫，以及重物倒在地上所带起的声响。准备闯入办公室解决他们的哈里斯骂了几句脏话，他喝退了试图邀功想要进入漆黑办公室的手下。

「也许被我杀死会比落入美国政府的手中更加的舒服。」哈里斯大笑着说到，做了几个手势示意下属准备撤离。B.O.W既然已经死亡了，那么他也应该将这里清扫干净了。生化武器已经准备好投入生产，所以他也没必要与这名特工继续纠缠下去，「你会是第一个活生生出现在政府面前的案例，里昂，一个怪物。」

枪声没有继续，就连脚步声都渐行渐远。几分钟的静寂后，原本已经准备好反击的特工在确定了安全后不受控制的软了下来。他大口大口的喘着气舒缓着疼痛，他的脑袋就快要被精神攻击弄得炸裂了，而那些伤口同样血流不止。

里昂想他可能已经没办法阻止冷色不断的侵袭了，他靠着冰冷的试验台一动不动，胸膛剧烈的起伏着。

「好吧，他走了。」里昂想让自己尽量显得比较轻松，他咽下了已经抵达喉咙的痛苦呻吟，幻象开始生成，而现在的他也已经顾不上太多了，「那么现在我该听你的，快点离开这里。」

老天，他糟糕的看起来就像是随时会晕过去。

艾达放下微冲打开手电筒开始检查里昂的伤势，那名特工就这么坐在朝她露出了笑容。然后她感觉到了对方带有安抚的信息素，一点点的纾解她过载的信息，而她的黑豹则急切的跑出来舔着里昂的脸颊。

枪伤，她就知道那一瞬间里昂不可能躲过所有的射击。艾达匆忙的、毫不犹豫的撕裂了里昂原本就破损的衣服，将它撕成长条后包扎好特工大腿与腹部的枪伤。大概处理好后艾达掏出了疫苗，针筒，她真庆幸她顺手拿上了这个玩意。

「Leon，」她叫着对方的名字，盯着那双从浣熊市至今都没有变过的、充斥着令人兴奋的温暖的蓝眼睛，「stay with me。」

她的声音中是带上了颤抖吗？艾达短暂的闭上双眼深吸一口气，睁开眼的瞬间她猛然抓住了里昂带着粘腻触感的、微微泛着冰冷的手。

「I need you to stay with me。」


	31. Chapter 31

「我会没事的。」

太痛了，里昂想，他从来不知道这些病毒一旦突破他的精神防线，发作起来就像是想将他整个人从内部绞碎重组。如果他从一开始就知道会这样，打死也不会放弃自己的休假去到德国那个该死的小镇。而他现在正试图让自己将全部的注意力都放在艾达身上来避免失去意识。

他小声的呢喃着，说不清楚是在安慰自己还是艾达。

然后特工倾身朝艾达靠去，这牵扯到了他的伤口，让他倒吸一口凉气。但无法阻止里昂的动作，不断地尝试后他终于把自己蹭到了艾达的怀中，闻到了对方身上的硝烟味。「只要你别把我扔在这里，一切都没问题。」

所以事实证明里昂正如她所料的，不仅仅影响到了她的工作、任务，还有她的人生。她没办法控制或是远离这从浣熊市开始就不断变化的感情，当时的她简直是预测的对极了——这令她感到满足的部分根本不可能恢复原状。

「Never。」她听见自己这么说。

里昂似乎因为她的这个词而笑了笑，但很快笑声就被咳嗽替代了。他的意识开始模糊，体温还在不停的下降，也许已经接近哺乳类所能够承受的最低温。他想艾达找来的疫苗应该还是有些作用的，虽然它们与病毒碰撞在一起之后简直就是他的噩梦。

他听见了自己的心跳声，脑袋开始变得一片空白。几秒钟前他还在打趣的想着这些痛苦应该与怎样的伤势一一对应，像是被刀刃刺入的肺部，被敲碎的腿骨。随后他浑身的细胞都发出了尖叫，老天，这简直就像是被暴君狠狠的抛上天然后重重的落下，还被它踩上一脚。

或者说更像是正遭到消毒的感染区域，如果被导弹轰炸的小镇有自己的知觉，大概就是他现在能够感受到的。

然后是突如其来的精神结合。

这个发现让里昂变得惊慌，他紧紧地捏着艾达的手然后抬起头。不，他摇了摇自己的脑袋，现在进行结合绝对是最糟糕的举动。他可能会因为病毒而死在这里，而与他精神结合过的哨兵将会遭遇毁灭性的打击。

「别担心，我们能够度过这个。」她谨慎的扶住里昂，在强烈的痛苦下精神结合让他们两个都不好受。一旦结合完成，她也就能够利用精神力为特工做些什么。时间有限，艾达利用最激进的方式与对方强制性结合，这就像是用最粗暴的手段去修理好坏掉的机器。

下一秒她接收到了里昂铺天盖地的痛楚，这还是经过他本人克制的、不小心溢出的部分。这份痛苦因为精神屏障被击破的缘故而盘旋在里昂的精神意识。艾达眯起眼睛尝试着帮助对方重铸屏障，就算是她对于精神力的掌控也没可能像向导那样熟悉，感谢上帝疫苗正在发挥作用，它让病毒无法分心去继续在精神上进行有力的攻击。

里昂眨了眨眼，他看着将要包裹住艾达，让她消失在他眼前的冷色正在逐渐退散，角落中摇摇摆摆走出来的怪物还没来得及挥出自己的利爪。他依旧还是很痛，不过最起码他已经能够分清楚身处幻象还是现实。

这可能只有短短的几分钟，但里昂认为将这几分钟形容成几个小时都不足为过。他浑身上下被冷汗浸湿，外加不自然的颤抖。

「你能站起来吗？」艾达询问，她对上里昂有些迟钝的灰蓝色眼眸，很有耐心在再次重复了一遍。

「大概……」里昂不确定的耸了耸肩，现在的他每动一下都会带来负担，更别说大腿还有点麻木。不过留在这里会是个更烂的选择，他敢打赌哈里斯设定了引爆楼层的倒数，老天，为什么每个人都那么喜欢用爆炸来解决问题？

「希望电梯还能够用。」艾达一边拉起里昂一边说着，对方过于靠近的呼吸将她的脖子周围变得暖洋洋。她搀扶着里昂走出办公室进入走廊，没忘记让自己的黑豹去侦查情况。她可不希望在即将离开的时候遭遇到了哈里斯的伏击。

「你在顶层留了直升机？」里昂颇为轻松的笑了笑，即便他每一步都走得尤为痛苦。

「你应该不会喜欢。」她也尽可能的让嗓音变得轻松调侃，并且拒绝去思索从里昂身上传来的浓厚血腥味。精神结合给她带来了对方正在遭受的一部分无法忍受的疼痛，但满足感远远大于这些——里昂会活下来，他们都能够活下来——里昂是她的向导，绝无他人。

当他们来到露天的最顶层时，脚下的楼层被引爆了。火焰迅速蔓延开来，他们脚下的地板开始塌陷坠落，烟雾顺着大开的防火门涌出来，他们所能够后撤的道路全部被封死。

「里昂，抓紧我，办得到吗？」艾达匆匆忙忙的掏出藏在视线死角的装备，这是她几周前，刚刚接手哈里斯的任务时放置的。她现在真的无比感谢自己的谨慎。

「我可能没办法。」里昂半猫着腰站在原地艰难的喘气，他浑身上下的肌肉都拒绝合作，「说真的，我们刚才为什么不原路返回？」

「因为警方已经到达了最下层，地铁道的突破口八成也已经被发现了。」穿好装备后艾达将里昂扶到了大厦顶楼的边缘，她环住里昂的腰，力道大的让特工都忍不住想要抗议。也幸亏她是哨兵，不然她还真没办法带着这名一百五十磅的特工一起逃脱。

不是绳枪，但里昂宁愿对方选择使用绳枪。他以为艾达会将目的地选在对面的那栋大厦，但显然女间谍的做法永远是出乎他的意料的。

艾达毫不犹豫的拥着他跳了下去，迅速的啪嗒一声打开了飞行伞。在高楼林立的都市中使用这玩意简直就是找死，更别说她还带了个人。但她总有办法维持住稳定的轨道。

她得找个安全的地方帮里昂处理他的枪伤。


	32. Chapter 32

属于那栋大厦的爆炸可能会引起坍塌，这会波及到四周无辜的建筑，还有那些进入楼层中查看的警察。他们或许已经被发现了，毕竟在火焰燃起的滚滚浓烟中突破而出的飞行伞是那么的惹人注目——这就像是在告诉别人这份爆炸有着他们的一点功劳。

但里昂实在是没精力去思索他们可能遗留的证据或是善后工作，他尽可能在让自己以舒服的姿势瘫倒在副驾驶位上，粗重的喘息着透过车窗去观察外面的景色。他们拐了好几个弯，上了高架桥，甚至是超速了。

「告诉我你还清醒着。」艾达突然间冒出了一句话，她的声音清晰而柔和。

即使里昂的疲惫深入刻骨，他还是朝艾达应了声。他已经很久没有经历过这个了，疼痛让他的意识变得模糊，而头晕的感觉与出血过多引起的脱水症比他在浣熊市所遭遇的还要严重。唯一不同的是现在的他能够忍耐这个，比起当时只能够依靠着艾达的菜鸟警察要好得多，最起码他是这么认为的。

汽车平稳的行驶着，偶尔几个颠簸。里昂努力的分辨着夜色中的风光，荒凉、空旷。很快在他还没走出自己思绪的时候，艾达就将车停在了一间郊区的旅馆前面。停稳后，里昂低头看着自己染血的上衣，开始犹豫该不该就这么走下车。他还真怕旅店老板在见到他这幅摸样之后会毫不犹豫的打电话报警。

最后他还是在艾达不耐烦的催促下开门下车，对方早已经等待好搀扶住他。

位于前台的旅店老板对于他这幅该死的狼狈模样没有丝毫的怀疑，仅仅是投来了一道微不足道的视线后又转过头继续看着电视。里昂在上楼时发出了很小的吸气声，这让艾达皱着眉继续放柔了搀扶的动作。

干净整洁的房间给了里昂一丝慰藉，艾达将他放置在沙发上后转身就开始在陈旧的橱柜中翻找，直至她将急救箱带到了特工的面前。

艾达用剪刀剪开了里昂的上衣，还有那些临时的绷带。取下的时候所粘腻到的血肉令里昂瞳孔一瞬间猛地收缩，他不受控制的绷紧了肌肉。

「Huh……真痛。」他让自己的视线停留在艾达的身上，但视网膜上早已模糊一片。

艾达无言的看了眼里昂。

这些伤口简直就是惨不忍睹，被B.O.W的利爪所撕扯的部位看起来很不平整，大概是特工躲避及时的缘故，并没有伤到骨头，但还是从肩膀横跨了他半个胸膛。在加上其他因素所留下来的淤青，还有那个要命的枪伤。

单纯是人为的枪伤里昂的身上就只有浣熊市得到的那一处，现在又要加上两个了——而且这些都是为了保护她而产生的——简直傻透了。艾达低声的叹了口气，从急救箱中取出了小刀与镊子。

「你确定你要用那玩意？」里昂朝艾达懒散的笑了笑，他瞪大眼睛看着女间谍手中的麻醉剂。他怎么不知道旅店的急救箱中竟然会放置这个家伙，真的不是从哪家诊所偷来的吗？「我已经很久没用过麻醉剂了。」

「是吗，那么现在你就能够用上一次。」艾达冷静的回答，完全没理会对方嘟嘟囔囔的拒绝。她将麻醉剂打进了里昂的小腹与大腿，经过简单的消毒后将他的伤口为微微切开，然后用镊子精准的将子弹取出来。

「挺好的。」里昂注视着艾达在灯光下显得尤为柔和的侧脸嘀咕着。

「什么？」正在缝线的艾达抽空给了对方一个眼神。

「这很痛，但是我们活下来了。」里昂伸出手拂去艾达前额散乱的头发，恍惚间觉得这份画面似乎与记忆中的某处重叠了。随后他的嘴角再次露出了微笑，麻药早就开始发挥作用，但病毒的精神攻击所遗留下来的问题还是让他的头剧烈疼痛，「如果是你肯定没办法抵御住这种病毒。」

他无比感激自己在手提保险箱爆炸的前一刻赶上了，并且用屏障挡住了病毒的最初的精神攻击。

艾达抬起头与里昂明亮的蓝眼睛四目相对，没有停下手上的动作，干净利落的为里昂的伤口消毒，包扎并且缠上绷带。她或许应该吻他。这个主意在艾达望着特工那副疲惫的笑容时突然闯入了她的脑海。

「关于哈里斯的那栋大厦……」她要说的不是这个，当然。

「虽然有点可惜，但证据似乎是拿不到了。」里昂惋惜的说着，眼眸又重新变得忧郁。他想起了自己死去的同僚，也竭尽全力的想要为对方做些什么……不过事实证明他真的没办法将哈里斯抓捕归案了，「还有这天杀的病毒。」

他不敢肯定疫苗能够完全将病毒从他的体内清除，毕竟是半成品的疫苗。而他所剩的时间也没多少了，他必须返回美国了，嗯……或许他还拥有能够在旅店中睡上一觉的时间。

「里昂，如果——」

「我不能逃避，艾达。」里昂很快打断了艾达即将说出口的话，他想自己应该没办法拒绝，假使对方真的将这句话说了出来。

总会有些事情让他们身不由己，即便他非常喜欢这种与艾达并肩合作，彼此掩护着后背，仅仅一个眼神就能够明白对方用意的相处。他的灵魂因为渴望而颤抖着，向导的本能一遍又一遍的在体内尖叫着，但——

「我们都知道逃避是没办法解决任何事的。」他咽了咽口水接着说道，小心翼翼观察着艾达没什么表示的脸色。老天，他真想答应来自女间谍的所有邀请，「相信我。」他低声说到。

艾达安静的处理好里昂身上那道可怖的抓伤，她抿着嘴正在思索着些什么，一言不发。稍晚一些的时候，当麻药的效果逐渐褪去后艾达搀扶着特工，让他躺在了品质极差的小床上。她在特工干燥的唇上吻了下，不顾对方身上的血腥味与药味倒在了床上空荡的另一边。

我会相信你，而且我总有办法闯入美国政府的研究院。她设法朝里昂更加贴近的靠了靠，深深地吸了一口气。


	33. Chapter 33

艾达的生物钟一向很准时，即便他们在几小时前经历了一场普通人无法想象的战斗，她还是有办法在清晨第一缕光线从窗户照射进来的同时睁开眼睛。

里昂侧身搂着她的腰，额头抵在她的手臂上。就算是在睡梦中，这名特工还是皱着眉沉重的呼吸着。艾达扭过头稍微与对方拉开点距离，看到了白色绷带上渗出来的大片红色。从里昂那传来的热量是人类的正常体温，也就是说他并没有手术后的感染问题。艾达想她应该是自私的，毕竟现在最该做的就是把里昂叫醒然后帮他重新上药，更换绷带，而不是躺在床上感受对方舒服的体温与拥抱。

两个小时后，床上的特工才艰难的睁开眼睛。

「艾达？」他环视四周，简陋的房间内早已没了女间谍的身影，这让他有些疑惑的试探性叫到。一分钟的等待后，并没有人回应。

太过熟悉这种情况的里昂从床上爬起来，走向房间内唯一的小桌台。在上面他发现了一套干净的新衣服和一串车钥匙，钥匙下压着的是艾达留给他的小纸条与机票，上面大概解释了她还有其他的事情要忙，所以先离开了。

里昂看着便条边上的口红印，摇了摇头——艾达的一贯作风。

他换上了那套新衣服，犹豫了会还是将便条与机票一同放进了口袋中。他能够留下的属于艾达的东西不多，就像是挂有他公寓钥匙的小熊钥匙扣。当然了，如果RPG不是一次性的消耗品，他还真想在使用后带回家。

同时里昂也发现他的绷带似乎已经被换过了，大概是艾达在他熟睡的时候弄得。至于他为什么没有发现……他不知道应该用自己对艾达极其信任，还是对自己的哨兵不会抱有警惕性，这两点哪个来解释。以精神结合的角度来看应该是后一个，但他自己更倾向于前者。

「行了，我们也该走了。」收拾好一切后，里昂对卧在门口的量子兽说到。后者一脸郁闷的发出不满的呼噜声，尾巴不耐烦的甩动着。随后里昂猜测可能是它企图跟上艾达的那只黑豹而失败了的缘故。

坐上汽车的驾驶座之后，里昂才发现对方不仅仅将这辆车留给了他，还很贴心的准备了导航仪。好极了，现在他完全能够想象出艾达离开时的表情了。说真的，他并不是没了F.O.S的支援就举步艰难。

也许这还是有点勉强了，里昂一边开车一边想，强迫肌肉运动的后果则是他必须去忍耐那些没有必要疼痛。他带有枪伤的大腿一旦稍微用力，则会牵动到浑身开始发痛。当他终于将车开到机场后，艾达新买的衣服早已经汗湿了。她帮我换的绷带可能又开始渗血了，里昂叹了口气，他迫切的想要返回华盛顿的那间小公寓。

里昂最终还是没能够用上艾达为他准备的机票，他刚从停车场离开来到机场大厅的时候，就被穿着黑色制服、军服的美国人团团围住。带头的那个人显示谨慎的确认了他并没有异常才打着手势让其余人靠近。

「肯尼迪特工？」

「是我。」

里昂半举起双手平静的回答了对方的质问，两名军人靠近他开始检查他是否带有武器，再看见了他大腿上的两把枪后，点点了头却没有没收。他们看起来还带了奇怪的检测器，里昂尽可能的让自己显得镇定——检测器没有响，他也算是过了第一关。

「抱歉，」那名带头的军人放下突击步枪朝里昂咧嘴笑了笑，走上前去丝毫不在意的拍着他的肩膀，「我们也只是在执行任务。」

所以里昂坐上了专门为他准备的私人直达航班。

已经能够确定他正在愈合的伤口因为对方不经意间的动作而裂开的里昂深吸一口气闭上了双眼，还没等他从疼痛中缓过来的时候，飞机已经抵达了华盛顿国际机场。里昂从窗口望着下面宽敞的飞机跑道与两块不同的区域，心底的不安与祈祷不断涌起，就像是刚逃离浣熊市那会。

当他前脚刚从飞机上走下来踏上坚实的地面时，早已等候多时的政府人员连说话的机会都没给他就将他带到了指定地点。然后则是为期三天的、噩梦般的化验。那些人根本不会顾及他还作为一名伤患，仅仅是用粗暴的手段从他这里取走需要的东西。

这令里昂有一种回到了位于哈里斯庄园的研究室的错觉，穿着白色研究服的人员，冰冷的机械器材和数不清的、从屏幕中冒出来的数据。

最终里昂被他的朋友，政府官员亚当.本德福从那些研究员的手上解救了出来。亚当将他带到了特工的专属医院，指使医护人员为他处理伤口。处理的过程中亚当告诉他化验的结果在第一天就已经出来了，自然是检测不出任何被病毒侵入的迹象——但总有些人不认同。

「谢了。」里昂沉默半响后说，他对于美国政府的手段实在是太清楚不过了，但他也没办抱怨什么，毕竟他本人确实曾经感染病毒。

「那么你的调查有结果吗，里昂？」亚当不怎么自然的换了个话题，他盯着一脸面无表情的里昂，将打算继续询问有关于病毒的语句咽了回去。

「但我没有证据，亚当。」里昂有些挫败的回答，他垂下头，让过长的刘海遮挡住双眼。有太多的理由能够让他想要试图绕过法律去杀了哈里斯，可惜这不可能，除非哈里斯已经被病毒感染成了B.O.W，不然他根本就动不了他——在没有证据的情况下，哈里斯是受美国法律保护的居民。

「是谁？」亚当示意医护人员离去后才紧接着询问。

「哈里斯。」里昂嘴中蹦出了这个名字。

「军火商？」他皱了皱眉。

「对，你怎么知道？」里昂猛地抬起头。

「如果你说的是那名军火商哈里斯，里昂，」亚当坐到了特工对面的椅子上，眼神变得异常严肃认真，「他死了。」

「什——」

「时间是一天前，你还正在接受化验。」亚当将身体往前探了探，伸手按住了里昂的肩膀，迅速打断了他脱口而出的惊呼，轻拍了几下当做是安慰，「一枪毙命。」他补充。

随后里昂闭上了双眼，嘴唇轻微的动了动。

艾达。


	34. Chapter 34

他想见艾达。

当然不是因为艾达是他所认为的能够杀了哈里斯的第一人选，他没办法手刃哈里斯并不表示他想要去阻止女间谍或是将线索交给其他人。他大概能够将这归结于向导的本能，但对于他来说本能更像是放大了他一直以来的渴望。

从医院出来后里昂拒绝了亚当的邀请选择了出租车，他特地让司机的路线经过艾达的那间安全屋，但他没有办法从仅仅是一瞥来判断里面究竟有没有人。他其实挺想走进去，不过在还未确认是否处于被监视状态下的里昂并不敢贸然行动，这会暴露艾达的安全屋。

抵达后，里昂在司机狐疑的眼神中走下车。这是当然的，里昂想，即便是对方多赚了钱，但还是莫名其妙带着他这个伤患绕了个大圈。

站在自家公寓大门前的时候，里昂犹豫了一会才走进去。他的量子兽很快的显现出来，熟稔的凑上前去试图打搅窝在角落中舔爪子的黑豹。然后他看着自家体型比黑豹大上一个圈的非洲狮凑上前去拱了拱，被一爪扇退后又坚持不懈的继续贴过去，直到黑豹不耐烦的伸展身体抱住它那个毛茸茸的脑袋，尾巴啪嗒的环住它。

看样子应该是撒娇成功的非洲狮艰难的递给了里昂一个得意洋洋的眼神，这让后者再次怀疑起自家量子兽的品种。

「如果你晚一天回来，我应该就会去研究室抢人了，帅哥。」艾达依靠着墙壁朝他露出笑容，她的侧脸粘着汗珠，看起来就像是刚到达公寓没多久。里昂想她大概这几天都彻夜未眠，除了刺杀哈里斯这件事外，她可能一直都感受到精神结合，从身为向导的他这边传达的痛苦与求助。

所以她的声音才会听起来比平时要沙哑一点。

那一瞬间里昂甚至都认为他在研究室所遭受的一切和持续不断疼痛的伤口已经无所谓了，他就那么傻愣的站在原地，盯着自己似笑非笑的哨兵——他的哨兵。

这个想法让里昂不受控制的感到欣喜，随后他又猛然间感到有些委屈，说不清楚是为了他的遭遇还是因为艾达抛下他独自去寻找哈里斯。他快步走上前将艾达搂入怀中，从灵魂至外发出了满足的叹息。他感受到艾达紧绷的身体在他的拥抱中缓缓的放松下来，他抚摸着对方笔挺的脊背，把头埋在艾达的肩窝处。

「我很好。」他闷闷的说着，信息素一遍又一遍的安抚着接近于狂躁临界点的哨兵，「我能够承受的比这要多得多，虽然我是一名向导。」他蹭了蹭艾达，无意识中做出了与自己量子兽相同的动作。

艾达能够通过连接的意识察觉到里昂的情绪，她的向导一如既往的自信温柔，似乎根本就不认为感染病毒是一个太大的问题。这让艾达忍不住抬起头望进那双充满了热切与克制的灰蓝色眼眸中——他大概在苦恼双方的立场，艾达想，他们两个人总是太过于理性，在任务中的大部分相遇也是处于对立。

其实最清楚这点的并不是里昂而是她，如果不是这样，她可能在几年前浣熊市就会搞清楚对方究竟是哨兵还是向导。她想要摆脱他，但总是无法控制的再次接近他，不断地自我安慰甚至是松开了手。

「艾达？」里昂放柔了自己的音调，配合着那双亮金金的蓝眼睛简直是一种犯规的存在。

她想起了自己曾经对着镜子凝视着的伤口，还有永远无法摆脱美国政府的特工。

但这是里昂。

一个曾经救过她性命，一个她曾经认为在另一个时间地点相遇就会彼此相爱的，一个她不能够忍受对方成为别人向导的男人。

那一瞬间什么天杀的身份立场都成了狗屎，她放任自己陷入特工那双灰蓝色的眼眸中，连挣扎的动作都懒得做。她没有忘记精神结合完成后令她无法抵抗的欣喜，这是一种她成为间谍这么多年来第一次感受到的不可抗拒。

她让自己伸出手回抱里昂，信息素席卷了正在忐忑等待的特工。然后她抬起头吻住对方。

这算是一个带有劫后余生的、野蛮的吻。

里昂往前跨了一步缩减了与艾达间唯一的一点距离，他的吻就和战斗中的他本人一样强势精准。他轻轻咬着艾达的嘴唇，在对方呆愣的瞬间将舌头挤进了她的嘴里。似乎是没料到特工会这么主动，艾达勾了勾嘴角后让舌头与里昂的纠缠在一起。

她专注的追逐着里昂，不断挑逗着他的舌叶。

这使里昂忍不住将艾达抱得更紧，他低下头去更加靠近对方，不断尝试着变换着角度去在这个足以让他窒息的吻中进行反击。他让自己的向导信息素缠绕住艾达，一只手甚至是开始下滑至她的臀部。

「所以……你并不是在开玩笑？」当这个吻结束后，里昂气喘吁吁的询问。他感受着女间谍与他相同的、不断起伏的胸膛，侧过头继续亲吻着她的嘴角。他不太确定艾达与他进行精神结合的意义，最坏的打算就是这不过是在他遭受病毒折磨时所出的一个小小意外。

「用精神结合开玩笑？」艾达挑了挑眉。

里昂朝艾达露出了略微委屈眼神，他可没忘记平时喜欢将他扔在一旁然后用绳枪飞走的人究竟是谁。在某些情况下相遇的时候，他或许幻想过艾达能够成为他的哨兵，但那可是艾达，他永远都飘忽不定，迷人的女间谍。

值得吗？里昂无声的询问。

艾达笑了笑，她想起了当她得知里昂是向导后的一些想法，想着里昂遭受病毒的精神攻击时将自己反锁在地下室，而她只能够在一旁等待。然后是里昂面对她的利用而无奈的摇头，身上那些因为她而留下的枪伤。

「当然，帅哥。」她顿了顿之后平稳的回答，将额头抵在里昂的肩膀上，感受着双方猛然升起的结合热。


	35. Chapter 35

就在里昂为了突如其来的结合热而措手不及的时候，艾达已经开始不断地将他往后推。她的力度刚好照顾了腿上还带有枪伤的特工，等到后者终于从女间谍嘴角性感的笑容回过神来的时候，他的小腿肚已经能够接触到坚硬的床沿。

持续前进的艾达很轻易的就让里昂仰倒在了床上，然后她也同时爬上床，身影笼罩住有些茫然的特工。她低下头，让自己的额头抵上他的，注视着对方的蓝眼睛。

她伸出一只手缓缓地划过里昂的脸颊，随后持续下滑直至他衬衫的领口。她灵巧的解开对方衬衫的扣子，露出了他精壮的胸膛和整齐的腹肌。绷带比想象中的还要扎眼，艾达很高兴上面并没有血液的痕迹——这说明他还算是恢复的不错。

里昂按住了艾达的后颈，有些急切的吻上了还在观察着他伤口的女间谍。他微微啃着艾达的下唇，然后伸出舌头去搜刮着对方的口腔。甜蜜的味道开始蔓延，这让里昂忍不住更加用力的亲吻着。

他试探性的开始触碰艾达的衣物，对方在这个深吻中默许了他的动作。而现在他大概控制不住自己的力道了，明明是能够轻易解开的扣子却硬生生的被他扯开好几个。她听见了艾达有些无奈的轻笑，她一边指挥着舌头去迎击里昂，一边阻止对方毁掉她的衣服。

当这个吻结束之后，他们身上的衣物也成功被彼此脱去。里昂喘着气盯着同样有些呼吸不稳的艾达，将视线长时间的停留在对方黑色蕾丝边的胸罩上。他想他肯定是脸红了，因为他感到自己的体温开始不自然的升高。

里昂深吸一口气，抓住艾达的肩膀猛然间翻了个身将对方压在下面。他的伤口因为粗暴的动作而发出抗议，微弱的血腥味开始飘散在空气中。他的大腿疼的厉害，这让里昂一瞬间没了精神，他将头埋在艾达的胸口试图缓解痛楚。

「你就不能够多注意点自己的伤口吗，帅哥？」艾达摸着里昂金棕色的脑袋说着，对方喷洒在她皮肤上炙热的吐息令她喘了口气。

「它们总会好。」里昂满不在乎的嘀咕着，他开始用鼻子拱着眼前的胸罩，让它不断的向上移直至露出艾达白嫩的胸脯。他小心翼翼的在上面留下湿漉漉的吻，他用舌头抵着对方的乳头开始打转，随后再将它整个含进嘴里。他听见了艾达突然加重的喘息声，双手开始摸索着覆上对方纤细的腰肢。

他能够摸到艾达腰上有些不平整的陈旧伤痕，这或许会是她在某次任务中留下的，亦或许是浣熊市那一次。他用手反复的抚摸过那一块，直至艾达有些不耐烦的拉扯着他的刘海。

感觉到有些刺痛的里昂晃了晃脑袋，他重新将注意力放在艾达的胸前，本能正促使着他留下更多的印记。他感受着对方不断起伏的小腹，甚至是用上了牙齿。

「你打算把所有的时间都耗费在这个上面吗？」艾达屈膝腿触碰着发烫的下体说到，语气一如既往的调侃。她喜欢里昂的吻，当然，但结合热正在催促着她去进行结合，他们或许能够将一些小把戏留在今后的相处中。

她用自己的腿勾住里昂的腰，随后用力再次改变了他们之间的体位，跨坐在了里昂的身上。后者一脸遗憾的看着艾达因为他的舔舐而发硬挺立的乳尖，而蛮横的动作也同时让他的绷带渗出了更多的红色。

「我倒是挺喜欢这样。」里昂朝她露出了一个笑容，下一秒则因为艾达微微扭腰开始摩擦他肿胀的下身而倒吸一口凉气。他猛然伸出手扶住艾达的腰，眯起眼睛承受着对方具有压迫性与占有欲的信息素。他隐约间似乎听见自家的量子兽低沉的呼噜声，他整个精神意识都受到了哨兵的影响，他本能的去遵循对方。

里昂用粗糙的指腹从艾达腹部的肌肉线条一直抚摸到大腿内侧，然后让它探进了女间谍黑色的内裤中。他用两根手指划过对方已经湿润的阴部，终于听见了艾达喉咙中溢出的一丝性感呻吟。

「是美国政府让你养成了这种慢腾腾的性格？」艾达挑衅的笑着，她俯下身去亲吻里昂的脖颈并且恶趣味的在上面留下了遮挡不住的明显痕迹。对方弯曲挑逗她的手指令她有些发软，随后她感觉到了更多的手指，「唔——」她将更多的挑衅咽了回去，想方设法的让自己的信息素缠绕上对方的——老天，她喜欢里昂的手指。显然他的手在除去握枪的情况下还是一样的灵巧。

里昂按住艾达的后脑将她再次拖进了深吻中，他咬着她的嘴唇然后吮吸着她的舌头。丝毫不在意从嘴角滑落的津液，他开始用大拇指挑逗着对方的阴核，吞下了艾达所发出的所有闷哼。他感受到自己的哨兵正愉悦的微微颤抖，连带着他本人也被这种情绪所冲刷。

他的艾达。

「我敢打赌你并不讨厌。」里昂得意的挑了挑眉，手指用力一勾扯下了艾达的内裤。

艾达侧过头慵懒的舔去从里昂嘴角的津液，她顺着特工的脖颈直至胸膛留下了一连串的吻。呼吸间从对方身上所散发出来的血腥味与药味令她感到兴奋，她一只手划过里昂的腹肌，再一次摆动胯部开始磨蹭着他。

这简直是要人命的情色节奏，里昂喘着气扶住了艾达的臀部。他揉搓着女间谍柔软的臀部，朝前拱着腰跟随着艾达的节奏，用坚硬的阴茎碾过她的阴核。这个动作让艾达发出一声喘息，她朝里昂微微弯起嘴角，似乎在说干得不错。

艾达眯起眼睛审视着身下的特工，就像是攻击性极强的美丽美洲豹在审视着自己的猎物。她抬起臀部坐上属于特工的大家伙，她听到对方压抑的低沉喘息。而她自己的情况也好不到哪里去，她深深地皱着眉，快感顺着脊椎而上让她整个人微微颤栗。

里昂看起来想要坐起来，不过艾达很快制止了他的动作。这挺简单，她只用稍微按压下里昂受伤的部位，在得到特工一声闷哼后成功的让他乖乖的躺在那。

「天杀的——」里昂挫败的嘟囔着，显然对于不能够环抱住艾达很不甘心。

艾达挺想安慰他还有下次机会，但显然她已经不太能够完整说出一句话。随后她弯下腰安抚性的亲吻着里昂，一只手撑着他没有受伤的那边胸膛开始摆动起臀部。更多的呻吟和喘息让她有些不稳定，她想要夹住里昂的腰却不得不关注他腹部的枪伤。

里昂尽可能让自己的动作显得没有那么急切，他扣紧了艾达的臀部开始挺身，缓慢的抽出然后重重的顶入。这绝对是世界上最棒的感觉。里昂迷迷糊糊的想着，他能够感受到对方的阴道正在紧紧地吸附住他，他小幅度摆动着自己的腰，粗长的阴茎准确的撞击在对方的敏感点上，甚至是想办法引起了对方急不可耐的催促声。

向导的本能在他体内不断雀跃着。

房间中双人床摇晃的声音和抽插的水渍声让艾达有些不自然的脸红，她最后能够做的也只是保持着平衡去承受着里昂猛烈的撞击，想着自己可能就要溺死在快感中了。她尽可能配合里昂的节奏，然后感受这份完美的精神结合。

艾达从来没想过自己会爱上一个人，而且还是一名特工……或许应该说一名没什么前途的小警察？她不知道有多感谢自己接下了西班牙的那次任务，并且没有听从命令杀掉里昂——她怎么可能会杀掉他，她根本就没办法动手。

「艾达。」里昂低声的叫着，然后伸出手抹去从女间谍脖颈处留下的汗珠，天知道他是多想用舌头舔掉。他带着点渴望望着艾达，在心底咒骂着自己还没好透的伤口。

听见呼喊的女间谍勉强保持住一丝清醒凝视着里昂，而对方正用一种足以让她抛弃全世界的眼神看着她。

然后里昂抓住艾达的手臂将她拉下来再次获得了一个吻，这个吻很好的阻止了艾达发出更多的呻吟，当然还有他自己的。他的阴茎在艾达的体内抽搐着，他伸出舌头紧紧地缠住艾达，感受着对方因为高潮而不断涌起的颤栗，放任自己用炙热的液体充满她的体内。


	36. Chapter 36

「表现的还不错？」即便里昂因为又一次被扯开的伤口而龇牙咧嘴，他还是拥住艾达得意洋洋的挑眉询问，他这下真不清楚自己的伤什么时候能够好了，只能够期望在下次任务到来之前能够恢复。

「给你及格。」艾达嗤笑一声，然后盯着对方绷带上不断扩大的血渍皱眉。她试图爬起来找到急救箱为里昂换药，但对方的反应比她更快，用力的搂住她的腰令她再次摔到了带伤的人肉垫上。

「加时赛？」他询问。

「你之前可没这么不把伤口不当回事。」艾达对准那摊红色稍微用力摁下去，得到了特工忍痛的闷哼，「你现在需要的是换药，然后安静的休息。」

里昂耸了耸肩算是同意了艾达的建议，这其中也许有点不情愿，但来自于哨兵的命令让他不得不服从。他微微侧身在不压倒伤口的情况下望向已经下床、随便找到一件衬衫披上就去寻找急救箱的艾达。老天，别告诉他哨兵都是这么有精力的，太让人受伤了。

长时间的等待让里昂有些昏昏欲睡，回到美国……或者说是从他感染上病毒之后就没有好好地睡上过一觉。而现在看来这个狭小几乎只是被用来睡觉的公寓出乎意料令他感到慰藉，如果这种事情再多来几次，他可能就要提前退休了。

找到急救箱并且返回卧室的艾达有些无奈的看着已经睡着的特工，非常迅速的帮他换上了新的绷带。对方似乎因为疼痛而清醒了几秒，但很快又在熟悉的信息素中再次入睡。

我会照顾他。

稍晚一些的时候艾达在内心这么对自己说，她压紧被子避免里昂受凉。感受到自家哨兵温度的特工嘟嘟囔囔的往她怀里靠，直到尽可能的贴紧对方后才放松下来。艾达微微勾起嘴角，低下头在他头顶落下一个吻。

第二天一早，艾达被里昂放在床头柜上的手机所不断发出的短信提示音吵醒，她坚决的继续闭上双眼推了推身边的向导试图让他搞定这一切。但对方仅仅是加大了搂抱她的力度，敷衍的点着头，丝毫没有想要去拿手机的表现。

艾达挣脱出一只手，不怎么情愿的开始在床头柜摸索着，直至拿到特工专属的手机。她戳着里昂的腰想要将手机交给他，不过即便是艾达将手机送到了他的眼前，特工也只是嘀咕几声将脑袋埋得更深。

「帅哥，你的短信。」艾达不耐烦的说着。

「嗯嗯。」他点点头，亲了亲艾达的脖颈。

艾达在内心叹了口气，她点了几下手机屏幕发现是里昂的挂名上司发来的消息。上面大概写的是让里昂前往他的办公室，而艾达也能够猜测到他寻找里昂的理由大概是为了哈里斯的死亡。

「里昂，电话。」正当艾达打算忽视这几条信息的时候，手机突然响了起来并且伴有震动。她盯着屏幕上闪现出来的姓名，决定还是将特工唤醒。

「嗯嗯。」里昂打定主意不在自己好不容易能够休息的时候还必须前往总部，拜托，他可是刚刚从研究室逃脱。他再次磨蹭着艾达，手指缓慢的抚摸过对方背部，真的不能够让他就这么享受一会吗？

既然里昂懒得接电话，艾达也不想强迫自己累坏了的向导。但电话丝毫没有泄气的迹象，响个不停。被烦透的艾达捏了捏里昂的手臂，直接将电话放到了他的耳边。这让特工忍不住低声咒骂一声，很不情愿的将手从女间谍的皮肤上移开。

「想让你接个电话还真是艰难。」那边的语气听起来不怎么好，大概是因为他实在是等待了太久。

「有什么事？」里昂硬邦邦的询问。

「你以为化验完就是假期了吗？」对面反问。

「我以为我还在停职中。」

「……行吧，你复职了。」那头顿了顿后说着，原本想要教训几句的他突然想起这名特工不过是挂名而已，要教训也得是总统而轮不到他。行吧，有个不怎么听话的下属除了让你心塞之外还能够令你不那么无聊，「现在来我的办公室。」

「你知道的我在研究室待了整整三天吗？」里昂看了看身下这张舒适的双人床，明显的想要推脱……或许是因为躺在床上的艾达，但他真的认为自己需要休息，「那些该死的研究员根本没有给我睡觉的时间。」

「现在。」对方用一个词堵住了里昂的抗议，挂断了电话。

里昂瞪着手机屏幕就像是这样能够使他摆脱这次的命令一样，说真的，比起前往那个天杀的总部，他更想和自己的哨兵待在一起。半分钟的犹豫后，里昂苦笑一声，还是从床上慢慢的爬起来。

「所以你决定去工作而不是去检举他们？」等待里昂从浴室中走出来后，依旧躺在床上的艾达朝他挑了挑眉。开玩笑的吧，她想，作为里昂哨兵的她最清楚对方现在的状况，这简直就是在压榨她向导的劳动力，「是因为哈里斯？」她的声音突然变得严肃。

「我也不太清楚，或许是病毒，但哈里斯的可能性比较大。」里昂从柜子中掏出一件衬衫穿上，然后是牛仔裤。他还是按照特工的习惯带上了双枪，在战术背心前站了会终于决定放弃它，让自己好受点。

艾达看着低头系皮带的里昂，他的领子因为没有扣好而敞开。虽然不是很明显，不过还是可以隐约看见她留下来的痕迹。然后她坐起来朝里昂摆了摆手，后者一脸疑惑的靠近。她伸出手帮特工整理好衣领，扣上了扣子。

「等你回来的时候，我还在这。」艾达漫不经心的说着，假装没看到里昂突然被点亮的蓝眼睛。她轻笑了声，再度警告里昂别毁了她绑好的绷带。她当然不会后悔杀了哈里斯，他在绑架里昂作为实验品的时候就应该料到自己的结局。

然后她得到了一个带有须后水味道的吻。


	37. Chapter 37

「我真希望你迟到的理由并不是那个。」在里昂一脚踏入办公室的同时，他的上司扭过头扫视着挂名特工的脖颈说到，「管好你自己的私生活。」他哼了声将手上拿着的一叠文件粗暴的甩在桌子上。

「我以为我只需要负责有关于生化武器的案件。」里昂拿起文件翻越后心不在焉的回答，显然报告上有关于军火商哈里斯的死亡不能够引起他丝毫的兴趣。他只跟亚当提起过有关于哈里斯的事情，而他也肯定亚当并不会将这件事说出去。

「有一两名议员在关注这个案件，」对方显然不认为里昂与此事毫无纠葛，但他的目的也并不是特工所想的那样，「而很凑巧的是，致使你走进研究室进行化验的人正是他们。」

他的眼神与他肩膀上的白头鹰一样犀利，他感觉里昂可能已经清楚凶手是谁或是哈里斯被杀害的原因。

「所以？」里昂放下资料好整以暇的问到。

「我当然不是在怀疑你，毕竟那段时间你还被关在研究室，并且对方的手法比想象中的还要专业。」他的嘴角勾起了意味深远的笑容，军火商在加上被牵扯进去的里昂，很容易让人联想到些什么，「生化武器？」

他并没有等到里昂的回答，这让他忍不住叹了口气。

「如果你不愿意对我说，那么对总统总没有问题吧？」

直到里昂的说辞终于让他们觉得满意之后，已经是几个小时之后的事情了。这超乎了他预计的时常，这让他开始怀疑回到公寓后究竟还能不能见到艾达。总统似乎挺想将调查这件事交给里昂，但对方疲倦至极的脸色使他打消了这个主意。

不过总统还是不顾反对让里昂吃下了这个跟他职责一点关系都没有的案子，他很简单就相信了里昂的说辞，哈里斯正在研制生化武器，而现在他们所需要预防的则是哈里斯究竟有没有投入生产。

满心以为自己能够得到休假的里昂最后却带着任务返回了公寓，他的量子兽忠实的反映出了主人的烦躁，跟随在里昂的身边看起来更像是随时可能会撕裂猎物的猛兽。随后又在艾达开门的顺便变成了毫无杀伤力的、摇着尾巴的小猫。

「我错过了什么吗？」能够感受到里昂心理波动的艾达挑着眉，接过特工顺路带给她的晚餐后询问。

「多了。」里昂回答，他走上前将从总部带回来的资料放在茶几上，「你不该那么早杀了他。」他有些担忧的望向艾达。

艾达没有回答，只是让自己的视线长时间的停留在特工身上。她肯定自己不会留下任何证据，这也不是她第一次去进行暗杀。她敢打赌美国政府根本不会怀疑到她身上，除了面前这名对她熟悉过头的特工。

「他们让你去调查？」艾达询问，没有接下里昂的话。

「准确来说是让我调查哈里斯所进行的生化武器研究。」里昂皱着眉补完了艾达的话，他对于女间谍的转移话题丝毫不敢到惊讶，「你认为我会顺着直觉给出的线索调查你？」他有些委屈的控告着自家哨兵的不信任。说实话，如果他真的想，早在西班牙的艾达从他手中夺走寄生虫病毒样品的时候就这么做了。

里昂摇了摇头，然后走上前去亲吻艾达的唇角。他的准则总会在遭遇艾达的时候消失的一干二净，不过这种感觉并不坏。更别说他很清楚艾达会选择杀死哈里斯的原因大部分都来自于他。

「我不能够让他找准机会再对你做些什么。」艾达非常冷静的解释，浑身染血并且因为病毒的精神攻击而在意识中克制不住哀嚎就像是一只受伤野兽般的特工浮现在她脑海中，狂躁又差点不受控制的席卷了她。她真的差一点就认为那些疫苗起不了作用了，艾达想，但幸好他运气不错。

来自哨兵不受控制的、带有保护欲的信息素让里昂忍不住蹭了蹭对方。如果他的量子兽是犬科现在可能正摇尾巴摇的欢，不过……艾达让视线停留在不断甩尾巴的非洲狮上，随后她看到被磨蹭的黑豹有些嫌弃的翻了个白眼，但却没有反抗。

「既然是后续调查，那么应该会很容易，他总没办法隐藏住足以制造大批生化武器的工厂。」里昂自信满满的说到，他越过艾达将餐桌上的外卖从袋子中取出来，牛排的香味开始在空气中蔓延，「也许结束之后我能够申请一个假期，不会被任何任务打断的假期。」

显然里昂对于被迫结束休假前往德国这件事还耿耿于怀。

「祝你成功，帅哥。」艾达盯着桌上的肉排随口附和。

「也许我们可以一起……」里昂舔了舔嘴唇有些紧张的建议着，他注视着艾达判断着对方的表情，「你知道的，去些别的城市或者别的国家。」他在内心为自己的邀请而叫好，紧张的连心脏都快要从胸腔跳了出来。

艾达从牛排上移开自己的视线，她开始审视着里昂。对方那双温暖的灰蓝色眼眸中亮晶晶的全都是期待，这让艾达发现拒绝的话怎么都说不出口。她的向导在邀请她，或许她能够推掉些无趣的任务，也给自己腾出点假期。

「如果你能够申请到假期，当然，里昂。」在特工差点要在紧张的气氛中窒息的时候，艾达给出了肯定的回答。然后她看着里昂松了口气，脸上露出了喜悦的笑容，下一秒又将手掌心在裤腿上擦了几下。

太可爱了。艾达一边想着一边拉开餐椅坐上去，叉了口肉排放进嘴里。哨兵的本能让她一刻不停的想要待在自己的向导身边，所以这真的挺不错。而且她似乎还没有和特工在除了生化战场之外的其他地方相处太久。


	38. Chapter 38

晚饭后里昂感到一阵尴尬，他努力让自己别像围绕着黑豹轻哼的量子兽那样急躁。他不断的将视线移向艾达然后在下一秒不自然的移开，并且动了动嘴企图说些什么。

他不太确定艾达会不会就这么离开，毕竟这些恼人的事情已经告一段落了，哈里斯也已经死亡，而他的手下根本没办法掀起太大的风浪。找到生化武器的制作工厂也只是时间上的问题，运气好的话说不定还能够顺藤摸瓜将买家也一网打尽。

而这些都是美国政府（或许还包括他）需要烦恼的问题了。

但现在他需要思索的并不是这些，而是怎么做才能够让艾达留下来。

老天，他当然想让艾达住下来，先不提这曾经是他的妄想之一，就拿艾达作为他的哨兵这点来说，本能也令他一点都不想就这样傻乎乎的说下次见，看着女间谍离去的背影。

当他再次将视线投放到艾达身上的时候，后者终于似笑非笑的朝他挑了挑眉。他们进行了完美的结合，无论是精神上还是身体上，这也就代表她能够清楚的知道向导的内心正在进行怎样的挣扎。他想让她留下来，却不知道怎样开口，或许说不知道应不应该开口。

我真是蠢过头了。里昂为艾达一脸我很清楚你在想什么的眼神在内心对自己抱怨，他没有太过于关注有关于哨兵向导结合方面的问题，所以也就忽略了结合会对两个人产生的影响。我可能还要花费点时间才能够习惯这个。里昂叹了口气，他知道艾达能够听见他在想着什么。

但有些事情他更愿意说出来。

「艾达，我需要你。」

对方一副看起来像是打算离开的动作让里昂猛然间伸出手抓住了她的手腕，他的低沉恳求音色中包含了一丝坚决，而他的慌张全都被精神结合暴露给了艾达。

艾达仅仅见过一次这样的特工——那时的她抓着围栏，里昂正试图将她拉上去。而她选择松手的那一刻，大概就是特工最深处的梦魇。这段时间的相处让她非常清楚这点。

然后她凑上前去重重的吻住了一脸忐忑的里昂，用手搂住他的脖子，带着令特工感到稀奇的热情。

「所以你是同意了？」里昂含糊不清的询问，随后舌头又被对于他的分心而感到不满的艾达缠住，余下的话都变成了满足的叹息。

艾达用一只手揉着里昂的后颈，对方轻哼几声与她贴的更近。

里昂想这应该就是艾达版本的‘我会留下来’，随后他眨了眨眼决定颠覆一边倒的战局，开始尝试将舌头挤进自家哨兵的嘴里。

几天后，艾达就在里昂不知不觉中搬到了他的公寓。对方没有丝毫的犹豫，也没有什么奇怪的警示，所有一切都来的太过于自然以至于里昂在一次意外进入他本应该乱糟糟的书房才发现这一切。

原本被他堆放杂物的书房已经完全被整理干净，办公桌大摇大摆的占据了采光最好的一角。随后则是堆放在地上的，不用看就知道是属于女间谍的工作资料。而放在边上的传真机还在孜孜不倦地吐出更多。

这让里昂楞在原地将近一分钟才反应过来，他退出已经被艾达划为领地的书房，关上门后迅速朝卧室走去。他猛的打开衣柜，认真的审视后终于发现原本空荡荡只放有单调的牛仔裤、衬衫、紧身衣、战术背心和防弹衣的衣柜被各式各样的女装充满了。

这些画面让快乐逐渐开始充斥里昂，他盯着占领衣柜百分之七十空间的女装露出了晕乎乎的笑容。

他轻巧的从床头柜中取出自己需要的文件，离开时最后扫了一眼不怎么显眼的书房。那里面可能有着关于生化病毒的，连F.O.S都没办法得到的详细情报。

但他选择尊重艾达。

返回总部的里昂扯了扯自己的衣领，推开办公室门。然后他看到了坐在自己位置上的挂名上司，他看起来像是正在阅读着什么东西，表情认真严肃。

「如果你是来询问调查的进度……」里昂走上前开口到。

「总统对你抱有很大期待，而我也不需要再多说些什么了。」他平淡的回答，将手中的东西递给了里昂，「我是不太想干涉下属的私生活……」

那是两张照片，第一张的镜头虽然没有对焦而且距离太远，但里昂还是认出这是他们离开哈里斯大厦，艾达带着他利用飞行伞逃脱的一幕。

第二张几天更加明显了，那是他刚从德国的小镇逃脱出来，将车钥匙与机票交给艾达的瞬间。艾达背对着镜头，而他的脸则是完完整整能够看清。

那是不符合他平时作风的，就连隔着照片都能够感受到柔软。而且看起来下一秒就会冲上前去拥吻道别。

另外附加的则是艾达.王那份除了姓名外其他都标示不明的资料。

「我怎么不知道美国法律中有限制向导的恋爱自由……」里昂思考了一下回答，他望着对方，带有着一贯的面无表情，「向导的权利已经在十五年前在最高法庭下与哨兵画了等号。」

「问题不在这，」他当然知道向导已经不再受政府的监管与控制，现在已经不是能够强制性给向导安插哨兵的年代了，「但你天杀的告诉我她是一名幸存者！」

「她确实是德国那次的幸存者，技术上来说。」里昂完全不在乎对方威胁的视线，还有那只总跑出来居高临下盯着他的白头鹰，「我按照你们的要求解决了B.O.W，而且你应该明白哨兵并不能对向导产生极大的精神攻击。」

「那么这又是怎么回事，哈里斯的大厦，嗯？」他点了点被里昂重新放回办公桌上的照片。

「她是我的哨兵，而我被她救了应该是最正常的事情。」

对方瞪大了双眼，哈里斯在研制病毒，而国际间谍碰巧出现在被炸毁的大厦，稍微有点智商的人都明白是怎么回事——虽然他们并没有对方触犯法律的确凿证据。

「表面看上去没有任何问题，但我还是希望你能够小心点。」几分钟的对视后对方率先移开视线，他叹了口气隐隐约约透露着点担忧，「你应该知道这些是谁交给我的。」

哈里斯的同盟，将他送进研究室的议员。

「我会很小心。」里昂回答，面无表情外带点忧郁的他看起来就像是现在暴君面前也极为可靠的特工。

他现在迫切的想要知道与哈里斯合作的议员想要从他这里得到什么，单纯的报复，还是说为了哈里斯死亡后就无法寻觅踪迹的病毒。


	39. Chapter 39

F.O.S的调查速度比里昂所预计的要快上很多，他们在得到消息三星期后就找出了哈里斯生产生化武器的工厂，这并不困难。但是很可惜他们还是慢了一步，当政府军到达的时候，该存有武器的仓库早就变得空荡荡，除了正在发亮的仪器能够表明这里确实出现过曾有生化武器存在的痕迹之外没有任何有价值的玩意。

所以当艾达回到公寓的时候，恰巧看见了里昂正有些苦闷的望着手中的资料。政府必须回收或者销毁这些生化武器，但已经没有足够多的线索能够支持他们继续调查。而哈里斯的交易对象能够是任何一支佣兵队伍、反政府军、恐怖分子或是其他国家。

里昂从来不会去在意艾达时不时的工作究竟是什么，他懒散的靠坐在沙发上，朝嘴角溢出嘲笑的哨兵望去。她应该很清楚政府的窘态，里昂想，比如他们忙了半天却最终让到手的家伙狡猾的逃脱了。

一名苦恼至极的特工。「追查到那批武器了吗？」艾达坐到里昂的身边询问，顺手拿过他放在茶几上的一叠文件。这些都是她曾经调查出来的，已经没有更多让人感到新鲜的玩意了。

「差一点。」里昂捏了捏眉心，往艾达那边靠去，「但保管生化武器的专门仪器已经足以起诉他们了。」

「那么回收销毁？」

里昂转过头默默地瞥了眼一脸淡定的艾达。当然了，这并不是女间谍需要烦恼的事情，她或许还挺高兴看见他忙的焦头烂额的一幕。不过如果他想还真能够从自己的哨兵这寻求点帮助，但这毕竟是他的工作。

「目前为止政府还不清楚它们的流向，而我正在试图打消他们守株待兔的想法。」里昂耸了耸肩，他努力的想让自己看起来没那么在意，不过从结合处传来的焦躁与愤怒出卖了他。政府想要在病毒暴露之后在行动，可是他偏偏没办法告诉那些人这种病毒的潜伏期比他们想象中的还要长。

他不能够说出感染病毒的所有症状，甚至不能够告诉他们这种病毒是气体传播。但里昂想如果自己的说辞实在是没办法说服他们，暴露自己曾经感染病毒仅仅是时间问题。

「你还真是为了全人类而考虑的特工。」完全清楚里昂在想些什么的女间谍不冷不热的说了句，语气让紧贴着她的特工寒毛直竖。

我怎么觉得有点危险，行吧，我真没办法习惯这个。后知后觉自己的想法全部被看穿的特工嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨着，随后凑过去在艾达裸露的脖颈上亲了一口。他从来不会在有关于生化武器的问题上有所退让，而艾达应该非常清楚这点。

「里昂，」艾达摸了摸已经蹭到她胸前的金棕色脑袋，叹了口气，「我拥有的安全屋足够你躲上一辈子了。」

这大概是里昂所能够听见的、属于艾达的稀少温柔之一。然后他用手抚摸过对方赞极了的身体曲线，哼了哼。

政府一如既往想要采取被动，这让里昂不得不说出了曾经在德国所见到的一切——对于哨兵向导的精神攻击，诡异并且能够在空气中传播的黑雾，潜伏期比想象中还要长久的病毒。说出这一切之前里昂甚至是翻越护栏爬到了大厦信号干扰器的死角，给正在进行潜伏任务中的艾达打了一通电话。

「嗨。」里昂想他的声音听起来可能有着颤抖。随后他发现这通电话可能打的并不是时候，他能够从电话那头听见连续不断的枪击声，和几乎就要被枪击声掩盖的、属于女间谍急促的呼吸声。

「我以为你最喜欢的是潜入。」里昂的语气中带有着一丝调侃与担忧。

「当然，帅哥。」艾达回应的同时在内心估算着左后方掩体的距离，然后借用着微冲的掩护翻滚朝那边退去，「但总有些时候不太一样。」她漫不经心的解释着。

她选择了最为激进的方式完成任务，耗时最短并且最危险。电话那头的特工对她的状况感到忧虑，不过艾达知道这并不是里昂打电话给她的主要原因。

「决定好了吗，帅哥？」她询问。

对方沙哑性感的嗓音让有些焦躁不安的里昂再次平静了下来，他短暂的闭上双眼。

「是的。」他坚决的回答。

病毒属性的公布成功引起了官员们的恐慌，要知道军队大部分都是由哨兵与向导组成的，其中哨兵还占据很大的比例——然而大多数哨兵对于精神攻击的容忍程度并没有那么高。

这番话差点让里昂再度被塞进研究室，如果不是其中几名高官的极力反对。

所幸的是他的化验报告让这些人认为他并没有感染病毒，仅仅是遭受到了来自病毒的精神攻击。但这并不能够让里昂幸免，他必须坐在各式各样的人面前，被迫回忆着精神攻击的所有细节。那些不断侵蚀他的冷色，不知道从哪冒出来的扭曲B.O.W，还有突突作痛的伤势。

这听起来好像挺简单，不过从他走出总部后见到属于艾达的那辆红色跑车之后就被否定了。

他没能够控制住传达到哨兵那边的情绪让对方尽可能压缩了任务时长，如果艾达离开前所表示的时间没有出错，她大概得等到后天才能够返回美国。

「等等——我不久前才打电话给你——」里昂有些诧异于出现在这里的艾达。

「是一天前，准确来说是二十七个小时。」艾达更正了里昂的说法，她眯起眼睛仔细的观察着坐在副驾驶上，精神有些不太好的特工，「你究竟……」女间谍看上去还想要说些什么，比如里昂失去的时间概念或是他再次遭受的审问，但这些全都消失在了里昂略微兴奋的眼神中。

「所以他们被你说服了？」一段时间的驾驶后艾达突然询问，几分钟的等待后她并没有得到里昂的回答。这令她不得不利用红灯的停顿间隙转过头试图了解特工究竟发生了什么——她的向导睡着了，大概是因为精神透支。

幸好他们没将你重新带回研究室去，帅哥。艾达伸出手拂过里昂过长的刘海，想到。不然她一定会碾断那些研究员进行试验的双手，用枪打穿他们的肺部，将他们倒吊在顶楼，最后炸毁那栋天杀的研究院。


	40. Chapter 40

里昂从来不敢想象有一天他会与艾达变得如此亲密，直到现在为止他还是认为这份精神结合就像是从天而降的头彩，将他整个人都砸的晕乎乎的。待在公寓中的时候，他几乎把自己的所有时间都放在了‘注视艾达’这件事上。

这种感觉挺奇怪的，就像是本能在催促着他必须将这么多年来缺失的部分想方设法的补回来一样。这可比在想念艾达的时候对着小熊钥匙扣发呆或是喝上点威士忌要好的多。

他很喜欢感受着与艾达之间的亲密感。而艾达则很放纵他时不时的小动作，他们两个人的黏糊程度都快要赶上无所事事窝在摊子上相互舔毛的量子兽了。这真的挺难管住自己的，里昂想，特别是当你的哨兵是如此美丽迷人的时候。

而他现在正与艾达在客厅的沙发上窝成一团，信息素交融在一起硬生生的带出了点火热。

里昂将手环在艾达的腰上，习惯性占据主导地位的哨兵懒洋洋的躺在他怀中，这让里昂有点得寸进尺的开始用嘴唇轻轻触碰对方的耳廓。他有没有说过艾达抱起来实在是该死的舒服？老天，如果让他维持这个动作整整一天他都愿意。

随后里昂的骚扰终于在艾达不耐烦的扭动中停止，但他还是想尽办法让嘴唇贴着艾达后颈的肌肤。

被里昂笼罩在怀中的女间谍盯着电视中无趣的剧情打了个哈欠，比起电影之夜他们也许更应该选择浴缸派对……床上派对？无论哪个都比现在要有趣得多。

「有关于那两名议员……」犹豫了会后艾达打算问清楚特工最近遭遇的麻烦，她倒也没想到自己也有多管闲事的一天。里昂应该能够独自应对，或者说他根本不想给予理会。但这明摆着是不太可能，毕竟他们似乎已经将哈里斯出现的问题所产生的损失归结到了特工身上。

那一瞬间里昂猛然握紧了自己的双拳，力道有些大甚至能够让艾达看清楚他泛白的指节。如果那些人是针对他的，那当然没有任何问题。随后里昂想起了那两张照片，他们竟然在试图用艾达威胁他。

这已经是踩到了里昂的底线，并且还是严严实实的一脚踩下去，还顺便碾了碾。这简直就是对他嘲讽般的示威，他们能够将他送往实验室，当然，但绝对不能够将矛头指向艾达，令艾达被牵扯进来。

「需要我——」

「不，我能够解决这个问题。」里昂坚定的驳回了艾达原本打算给出的帮助，她的身份实在是太过于敏感了。

艾达抿了抿嘴，似乎没料到里昂这么坚决。她无言的从包装袋中抓出薯片反手递给特工，后者在吃掉后还伸出舌头舔了舔她的指尖。

突如其来的严肃话题讨论让难得一次的电影夜都变得有些糟糕，既然里昂有着他自己的打算，再插手显然有些说不过去。艾达叹息一声将内心A-F的六种方案全部都画了叉，身为间谍的她可没有总是想着遵守法规的特工那么麻烦，随便一个方案都能够让那两名议员后悔招惹她的向导。

时间过得飞速，美国政府对于生化武器流向的调查仍旧在稳速进行。自那次后里昂再也没收到其他需要关注的消息，而他本人也就回归了最为正常的生活。

一般来说只有必要的行动需要里昂的参与，并且还是在明确会出现B.O.W.s的情况下。所以进行精密的后续调查并不属于特工的工作范围，他只能够待在总部希望这次的速度足够快，最起码要赶在生化武器被投入使用之前调查清楚。

这也就使艾达能够在一大早醒来时见到正规规矩矩穿着西装打领带的特工，对方手忙脚乱还一脸嫌弃，最终在穿好后不断地拉扯衣服想要消除上面的皱褶。

「说真的，西装？」依旧是躺在床上的艾达不可置信的朝里昂挑了挑眉，她的工作时间并不固定，这也代表了当特工被迫早起的时候她能够在一旁悠哉的享受来自于对方不甘心的羡慕。

「我才刚刚复职，总不能够太过嚣张。」里昂有些不舒服的扯着衣领，这实在是太难受了，简直就像是有人掐住了他的脖子。不过他并不想因为这个理由被上级训斥一顿，简单来说，他现在还不想见到那些审问他的家伙。

他真怀念自己的猎装。

「我挺难想象出你穿西装规规矩矩上班的模样。」艾达笑了声嘲讽到。

「那真是太糟糕了。」来自女间谍的话让里昂开始反省作为特工的自己是不是自由的嚣张过度了，但他最终还是认为牛仔裤比艾达的嘲讽要重要得多。所以他能够做到的辩解也只是朝一脸玩味的哨兵耸耸肩。

上帝作证他真想待在艾达的身边，没有人愿意在旧伤未愈的情况下去工作——显然他的上司甚至包括总统都认为这点小伤对他造成不了太大的影响。行吧，毕竟特殊的药物让伤势恢复的出乎意料的快。

然后是告吹的休假，得到拒绝的特工完全发挥了自己最擅长的冷嘲热讽，不过对象并不是他自己，而是黑着脸的挂名上司。从那间采光极好的办公室出来后，里昂想他大概是能够申请到假期的，但可能只有在成功解决这批生化武器所带来的威胁后才有机会。

由艾达所带来的放松感在他抵达总部后消退了一些，里昂对着办公桌上堆积的文件叹了口气，绷紧了神经开始投入高压的工作——他可不是只会跑跑外勤的特工。


	41. Chapter 41

当被派往回收生化武器的部队失联一周后，美国政府才堪堪想起了刚复职不久的特工。他们花了点功夫顺着微弱的线索找到了哈里斯所生产的一部分武器的流向，迫不及待的派遣小队去进行他们所认为的简单回收工作。

随后他们很快就为草率的决定付出了代价。

原本以为在拥有足够多有关于病毒特征的请报下，整件事都与他没有更多关系的里昂连公寓都来不及回就被扔上了军用直升机。他得到的补给仅仅是一把M16，或者还可以算上他的两把Wing Shooter。行吧，最起码弹匣的数目让他有稍微感觉好点。

「所以说你现在是要去收拾残局？」

里昂没想过他也有一天会在军用直升机上捧着手机发短信，手机，当然，为了能够方便与F.O.S的联络员通话，他从来都带着这玩意，不过很显然今天他的手机又多出了一项功能。虽然他与艾达从来不会过问对方的工作，但犹豫半响的特工坚持认为他的哨兵需要了解到他的动向。

他会对艾达牵肠挂肚，而对方也一样。

「没错。」

他盯着手机将近一分钟后删掉了有关于这次任务的细节，甚至连地点都没有透露。这引起了一直趴在他脚边量子兽不满意的呼噜声，非洲狮无趣的挥动着尾巴打了个哈欠，对于它来说黑豹的吸引力可比生化武器要大的多。

然后他将手机放回了口袋中，此时直升机也已经缓慢下降最后停落。他来到了失踪部队的临时营地，而直升机则是他跳下去的那一瞬间就开始攀升离开。里昂驳回了上级试图让他带上几名同伴的想法，他可不想在对方感染病毒的时候扣动扳机。以他作为案例，这类病毒确实是能够治愈，但这毕竟是几率游戏，更别说他手上并没有疫苗。

他没在营地见到黑色的雾气，这是个好现象，也避免了他一来到这里就会被病毒感染的几率。说实话他真不想再次尝试那些该死的精神攻击了，往好处想想，也许他会有抗性？里昂对于这个天真的想法嗤之以鼻，摇了摇头后继续搜寻着营地。

——没有人，营地完好无损。

这个发现让里昂升起了一股不好的预感，部队是由哨兵组成，正常情况下哨兵是没办法抵御那种强度的精神攻击，而特工甚至开始怀疑他们是否全员已经遭受感染。

他继续往前走着，作为警戒线而存在的铁栅栏已经被破开了一道口。假使他的情报没错，这个区域应该大抵能够算得上是恐怖分子的藏匿处，虽然怎么看都像是一个无害的、正常的小镇。

继续往前走了大概有十分钟后，里昂踢到了倒在地下的第一具尸体。他连忙放开正紧握着M16的一只手，蹲下身查看。是标准的突击队服装外加防弹背心，他甚至还在不远处找到了对讲机。

这个人身上并没有病毒感染的迹象，他的死因大概是脑袋上的弹孔。里昂猜测可能是他感染病毒的同伴陷入了幻象，无法控制的开枪导致了他的死亡。这也很正常不过，病毒所展现出来的B.O.W大多数是人形，习惯让他们选择瞄准头部。

里昂蹲在原地发愣，直到不能够得到更多的信息后才站起来。他抬起头望向前方静悄悄的小镇，咽了咽口水。他们一定是产生了某种冲突，节节败退的恐怖分子选择了使用生化武器，随后这些来自美国准备回收病毒的军人遭受了感染。这似乎说的通，但小镇一场的静谧令里昂的内心升起了一股不好的预感。

当他小心翼翼的迅速走过穿越两个街区的时候，感染者摇摇摆摆的从阴影处走出来，显现在他的眼前。这让里昂退后一步躲在了装甲车的后面，他探出脑袋紧紧地盯着那名感染者。再然后是更多的感染者，他们出现，漫无目的的游荡着。

已经尝试过病毒威力的里昂非常谨慎的架起了精神屏障，原本一脸不满的量子兽此时也收回了自己的小脾气，尽可能的帮助特工警惕着他的死角。

里昂侧身走进装甲车与墙壁间的夹层，他透过狭窄的通道凝望着那些感染者，它们从喉咙中溢出的、无意义的呻吟不断地传入里昂耳膜。这听起来挺渗人，不过很容易帮助他去确定感染者的方位。

手机的震动提醒他哈尼根已经将地图路线传送了过来，他点看屏幕用半分钟的时间将路线映照在脑海里。枪声会将感染者吸引过来，毫无疑问，不过他应该能够赶得及跑到恐怖分子所设置的障碍然后翻过去。

设置了障碍，就说明他们应该发现了并不能完美的控制由空气传染的病毒。运气好的话会有幸存者——友人或者敌人。

里昂一边将手机收进口袋中一边点了点头。至少现在他省去了去面对人类敌人的麻烦，虽然他很不愿意看到有人感染病毒。

枪声在寂静的街道上响起，在附近游荡着的感染者步调一致的停了下来，扭头对准了站在装甲车边上的特工——距离他最近的那只早已因为枪击而倒在了地上，散发出恶臭。那些如同他在德国遭遇到的感染者张开了嘴巴举起双手朝他扑过去，扭曲的虫子与腐烂的肌肉，军人与恐怖分子。

很难想象他差点就会转变成这种怪物。里昂遏制住了作呕的冲动，他很容易分辨出这几只感染者都是哨兵——他们一定是在遭受了无比痛苦的精神攻击后被病毒吞噬，转而演化成了这幅摸样。

作为隔离所设置的障碍近在眼前，子弹击中感染者所迸溅出的液体粘在了他的衬衫上，里昂依旧平稳的端着M16没有一丝颤抖。看来他恢复的不错，里昂有些分心的想，旧伤并没有给他的战斗力造成任何影响。

随后他冲上前去踹翻了正面袭来的感染者，偏头闪过了黏糊糊的虫子，攀上了存在缺口的障碍。


	42. Chapter 42

想要在这里找到任何幸存者都像是一个不可能的任务，越过障碍后算是内部区域所爆发的战况似乎比外部要更加严重，能够在那些感染者面前撤退的士兵属于成功抵御最开始那部分精神攻击的一批，而随着时间的拖移，他们的状况会变得更加糟糕。

一路上的状况比刚才好不了多少，里昂发现大多数人都是死于枪械而非病毒，这令他叹了声后感到失望。他很迫切的希望能够遇见一周前被派往此地的同伴，经过专业训练的他们应该知道该怎样去应对生化武器。

里昂为M16换了弹匣后继续顺着哈尼根给出的道路朝前走着，他看到了零零散散感染者的尸体，对方的手法颇为专业，令它们死的很透彻。随后不远处的枪声引起了他的注意，原本打算从另外一条岔路到达指定地点的里昂毫不犹豫的往相反的方向跑去。

那是一名属于美国政府的军人，里昂单从对方身上的衣物就能够认出来。他同时将视线移动到他所瞄准的目标——空无一物的街道，当然。这让特工一瞬间反应过来对方正陷入幻象，那是一名哨兵，或许他能够帮助对方冷静下来。但他是已经进行过完美结合的向导，这样的方式无疑是具有相当的危险性。

即便是里昂在短时间内不顾量子兽的抗议很快的下定决心，他还是稍微慢了一步。这也致使里昂必须亲眼目睹一名前一秒还正常无比的士兵凄厉的惨叫着被病毒吞噬，他的四肢扭曲成了不可思议的地步，肌肉开始迅速腐烂，粘腻的虫子钻出了他的嘴。

随后他维持着那个人类所无法达成的角度，摇摇摆摆的朝距离百米远的里昂走去。血顺着它的嘴角滑落，那些从它嘴中冒出来的虫子扯开了还算完好的皮肤，鼓动着的肌肉组织裸露在外。

里昂愣在原地根本没想要逃开，见到被感染者是一回事，完完整整的观看完过程又是另一回事了。恐慌的浪潮慢慢的逼近他，他已经很久没能够有这种感受了——自从浣熊市之后。这比他在西班牙发现自己感染了寄生虫病毒更加的严重，假使没有疫苗，现在的他大概也会是这幅摸样。他所恐惧的自然不是变异，而是这种变异会连累到与他进行精神结合的艾达。任何人都知道失去向导的哨兵会有怎样的后果。

他叹了口气，在那名新鲜的感染者双手还差几厘米就能够抓住他的瞬间开了枪。弹道瞄准了对方的嘴巴，击烂了如同那些虫子，连同脑袋。里昂冷静的往后退了一步避免感染者倒在他的身上——他总有一天会让这些见鬼的病毒从地球上消失。

但首先他必须先完成目前的任务，希望那些家伙并没有将所有的生化武器都使用干净，毕竟根据哈尼根给他的资料来看，所有的武器加在一起后能够感染的可不仅仅是这么少的人。而那些黑雾……气体形式的病毒，真希望它们只是徘徊在这片区域，并没有飞往别的地区。

前往指定地点的街道上没有任何的活人，能够见到的只有尸体和游荡着的感染者。枪声在街道上单调并且突兀，同时吸引着更多的感染者。唯一值得让里昂庆幸的则是这个小镇并不存在巨型B.O.W，所以这无疑是缩短了他完成任务的所需时间。很快的，里昂赶到据说是存放生化武器的建筑物外，他顺手摸了摸武装带的口袋，弹匣已经消耗的差不多了。

希望那些感染者已经被他杀的差不多了，里昂在内心自言自语着，很明显他的弹药已经不足以支持他再次杀出去。这让里昂不禁有些懊恼于自己的冲动，他原本能够悄然无息的潜行至此，而那个由军人转变的感染者一瞬间让他失去了理智。

距离他最近的那扇门是敞开的，里昂小心翼翼的挪过去靠着混泥土墙壁往里面探头观望，他扫了几眼确定没有任何危险后闪身进入，顺便关上了门，他可不想遭到外面徘徊着的感染者的突然袭击。

像是遭遇过洗劫的室内让特工大概了解到这里发生过枪战，还是和先前一样，他见不到任何活着的、能够移动的物体。周围家具与地板上坐沾染的血迹早已凝固，依旧坚挺的白炽灯闪烁着并且不断的发出电流声。

里昂抓紧了M16，仔细的在室内进行搜寻。他甚至还在跨越几个房间后找到了笔记本，上面粗略的记载着事情的经过。哈里斯的名字引起了里昂的瞩目，他转身在旁边的柜子出翻找，虽然花费了点时间破坏柜锁，但他还是找到了有关于生化武器的记录，所储藏的位置以及数目。

这个数目也远远不及F.O.S所调查出来的，只是一小部分，当然了，里昂也不会相信哈里斯只会选择一名交易对象。在浪费了几分钟将房间翻透后，里昂顺着指示寻找位于建筑物下方的地道。

他注意着地板上的污渍，甚至蹲下去仔细查看。其中一块似乎过于平整，那么就应该在这里了。里昂点了点头，抽出小刀开始寻找间隙。意料之中他找到了对的道路，出乎意料的顺利令特工稍微放松了紧绷的神经，他低下头盯着漆黑的通道，开始犹豫是该下去确认状况还是等待政府的支援——很显然他的任务在寻找到生化武器以及确认先遣部队的情况后就已经算是完成了。

随后里昂站起来开始联络F.O.S，等待接通的过程中他无趣的扫视着周围，直到量子兽低沉的嘶吼使他回过神来。

黑色的雾气开始缓慢的涌上来。

里昂连迟疑都没有直接挂断刚刚接通的电话转身就开始往外跑，他在穿越房间的时候猛地关上一扇又一扇的房门，这减缓了雾气袭击的速度，也给了特工足够的喘息时间。他的胸口剧烈的起伏着，焦躁不安与经历过的精神攻击让他的胃搅成一团。

操。


	43. Chapter 43

里昂猛地撞开先前关上的大门，没忘记确认是否将发现的资料全部拿上。他不清楚这阵黑雾究竟是属于病毒的泄漏，还是存放武器的地下室中仍然有活人的存在。但现在的情况已经不允许他转回去查看了返回了。

就如同他意料中的一样，原本还藏匿在阴暗处的感染者早已经逐步开始包围这栋建筑，破门而出的他并没有让形势变得更好，接踵而至的感染者让他奔跑的速度逐渐开始放慢，他差点就要再次被那些该死的病毒缠绕上了——如果不是他手中的M16。

现在的他除了要思索该如何不被感染上病毒外，更多的则是怎样逃离这片区域。原路返回会是个很好的选择，当然，他可不希望在这里迷路。但明显来时的道路上会有着比其他地方更多的感染者，他之前没有去耗费时间清理干净，而此刻就必须承担偷懒的后果。

很快他换下了最后的M16弹匣。

想要完整的离开或许有点勉强，里昂分心的想着，丝毫没敢减慢自己的速度。他已经完全顾不上瞄准感染者的弱点，只是进行大概的扫射，将它们逼退后侧身闪过。

几分钟后机螺旋桨的噪音打消了里昂在内心做出的最坏打算，他猛然抬起头看着空中不断朝他接近的直升机——他真期望驾驶者是盟友。但飞机的型号与载他到达这里的并不相同，他也没有时间朝哈尼根呼叫救援。

然后这架直升机侧停在半空中，如果利用被垫高的隔离墙与它边上的建筑完全能够跳上去。里昂朝后望了眼，黑色的雾气已经逐步逼近，没有任何能够犹豫的空间了。里昂咬了咬牙，即便直升机是作为陷阱诱饵，此时的他也只能够踏进去了。说真的，人类敌人要比飘忽不定的病毒要好对付的多。

里昂放开了握着M16的双手，就在他成功爬上先前隔离墙的那块缺口时，被他甩掉的感染者正站在对面等待着猎物。滑腻的虫子以最快的速度缠绕上他的小手臂，尖利的刀锋狠狠的划过他的皮肤。

下个瞬间里昂猛地抽出了生存小刀砍断了它与感染者的连接，丝毫不顾及出血状况粗暴的将陷入血肉的刀锋拔出来，连带着试图往他伤口中钻的那部分。上帝保佑他不会因此再次感染这玩意，里昂一边跳向建筑突出的平台一边想，气体传播和精神攻击已经足够糟糕了。

直升机在他做出跳跃动作的同时开始上升，这令里昂只能够勉强用手攀附着边缘。他转过头去看向挪动着的黑色雾气，后者显然在无法追上后选择了放弃。这也许并不说明雾气拥有思考能力，它大概就像是最低等的感染者，会主动自觉的追寻着活人。

手臂的疼痛直到这时才传入里昂的大脑，使他在攀爬上直升机的期间为这份疼痛倒吸了口凉气。

他大概是赌赢了。里昂嘴角露出了不易察觉的细微笑容，他坐在直升机的边缘盯着那阵恼人的黑雾，在确定了不会再次遭到袭击后艰难的拉上了直升机的舱门。他没感觉到抵着脑袋冰冷的枪械，说明是盟友。

随后他将自己的视线转移到正前方，直升机的驾驶者很随意的将医疗包扔了过来。

艾达。

她总有办法找到他。

熟悉的信息素消除了里昂浑身上下的紧张感，他懒散的靠着机壁从医疗包中掏出绷带随意的缠上。他没有去在意为什么艾达总能够找到他，选择性的忽视了这片区域是生化武器的存放点。

「你还打算再感染一次病毒吗？」

即便是周围充斥着直升机的杂音，里昂还是听见了来自女间谍的嘲讽。这有点像是她的那只黑豹，咕噜咕噜的从喉咙中发出警告。或许这声嘲讽中还带有着不易察觉的威胁，不然他怎么会条件反射的抖了抖。

「它追不上我。」里昂依旧是表明了对自己的自信心，也许在逃跑的过程中会狼狈一点，但他十分确信那些由病毒组成的黑雾无法追上他，然后侵蚀他，「我可不是第一次面对那玩意。」他说。

随后他感受到了对方尖锐的信息素，没有哪名哨兵能够忍受自己的向导陷入危险，即便艾达认为她已经能够足够完美的压制住本能反应。她知道里昂可以很好的去面对丧尸、感染者或是B.O.W.s，但不包括气体这类无从下手的威胁。

来自哨兵的保护欲罕见的将里昂烧的够呛，不过他倒是不讨厌反而有些沾沾自喜。他闭上眼睛不再继续说话，安心感与疲累开始席卷他。里昂平稳着呼吸适应了手臂的疼痛后从口袋中掏出了染血的纸张，再次检查他是否已经将证据全数带在了身上。他可不想白跑一趟。

将重要的物品再次存放好后，里昂掏出了手机。他看到了屏幕上来自F.O.S的两条联络，犹豫再三后还是决定在抵达目的地后再回拨。他没办法解释这架直升机的来源，也不想暴露艾达。

对方的黑豹在狭小的空间中凑了上来，它趴在了里昂的大腿上，小心翼翼避免了触碰到他受伤的手臂，黑色的尾巴有一下没一下的触碰着他的下巴。这让里昂忍不住伸出手去覆上对方量子兽的脑袋，摸着它手感舒适的耳朵。

「别睡过去了，帅哥。」感受到里昂状态的艾达提醒他，「我可没办法载你到指定地点。」

她只能够将里昂随便扔在一个与联络点较近的位置，然后让对方徒步走过去。虽然她极不愿意这么做。

随即她得到了特工敷衍的应答，外加随意的点头。


	44. Chapter 44

美国政府最终还是尝试着回收泄漏的病毒，至于这场冒险究竟又让多少人被感染，他们并没有公布具体数字。已经将证据与资料上交的里昂也不用继续负责此事，而大部分有关于病毒的后续还是从艾达那得知的。

他从来都不赞同政府的做法，但却没办法改变什么。

「所以他们还是没能够全数追回？」里昂一边反复不断的尝试握拳，一边将询问的眼神递给艾达。他想感染者的那次攻击肯定是弄上了他的神经，为此得到医嘱的里昂只能够感觉到一阵郁闷。

「总有一小部分会出现这种情况，里昂。」正在挠着非洲狮下颚作为消遣的艾达回答，如果不是里昂她才懒得去关注这件事，病毒最后落进了谁的手中都对她今后的工作没有影响，「你的政府可没办法掌控每一件事。」她让视线从打哈欠的量子兽移动到里昂身上，后者一脸忧郁的望着自己的手，「你的手臂……」艾达换上了较为担忧的语气。

「差不多了，」里昂耸了耸肩，「大概是最佳状态下的百分之七十。」这与刚开始相比简直好的太多了，要知道一开始他连扳机都扣不了。那还真的吓了他一跳，以为今后都只能靠小刀解决感染者了，「我敢打赌这样恢复速度已经足够快了。」他说。

随后里昂朝艾达的方向走了几步，站在沙发前瞪着占据哨兵大腿的量子兽，让它在自己坚持不懈的命令下抗议的低吼几声跳了下来，晃着尾巴走到客厅另一头的角落去骚扰正在舔毛的黑豹。

「欺负你的量子兽？」艾达的眼睛中带着促狭的笑意。

「这是我的位置。」里昂嘟囔着回应，他躺倒在沙发上让头刚巧霸占艾达的大腿。然后他扭了扭企图让受伤的手臂别被压得难受，将自己往里头靠了靠以至于能够更加贴近女间谍的腹部。

艾达决定将里昂的动作理解为撒娇，所以她伸出手揉了揉对方的脑袋。

之前所经历的一切就像是一场噩梦，她始终都没办法忘记感染病毒时的里昂，简直就像是一头被逼迫到悬崖峭壁的野兽，伤痕累累。

她原本以为自己再也不会接触到‘爱’这个字眼。

「你还能够得到假期吗？」半秒钟后艾达就不再纠结于这些，她太清楚里昂究竟承受了多少压力，毕竟他们睡在同一张床上。他被感染的心理阴影几乎是双重的，来自于不久前的寄生虫病毒和这次的玩意。精神结合不断的提醒着她里昂所没有表现出来的挫败与郁抑，还有那些根本就没有消失过的疲倦。

里昂总是说他能够自己处理好，将半夜惊醒归结为身为特工的职业病。如果他还是几年前属于浣熊市的小警察，艾达认为她或许还有些办法。随即她低头看向里昂一向面无表情的脸，感到无奈。

她用手轻柔的盖住里昂那双充斥着习惯性警惕的蓝眼睛。

「大概可以，如果在经历了这么多之后我还没办法申请假期，我绝对会将辞职信甩到总统的书桌上。」里昂小声的打趣，他当然不可能这么做。从各种意义上来说，他的情况还可能会更糟糕，但艾达在他身边，这个事实让他感觉实在是好极了。不过他现在的注意力并不在这里，艾达正在主动提起休假的问题，这已经足够令他感到兴奋了。以至于他都开始认为刚完成的操蛋任务并没有那么让人难以忍受了。

里昂稍微侧过头使自己能够更加清晰的嗅到从艾达身上散发出来的好闻气味，这跟他在浣熊市闻到的，这几年来所思念的一模一样。

「我的工作已经……」里昂紧接着继续说道，因为将头埋在艾达腹部的缘故，声音听起来有些闷，「噢。」特工将剩下的半截话吞回肚子里，显然是想起了不断找他麻烦的议员，然而他带回总部的证据中并不能影响到他们。

艾达为里昂的迟疑挑了挑眉，她大概知道里昂想起了什么事，不过她已经答应他不会插手。这大概就是属于特工的骄傲，艾达想，他在用他的方式保护她。笑容又再次出现在了艾达的嘴角，她发觉自己在里昂面前总是克制不住这点。她扶正特工不断蹭着她腹部的脑袋，弯下腰在对方额头上落下一个吻。

里昂瘪瘪嘴并不满意这个细微的吻，他动了动，抱住艾达的腰将她往自己的方向扯，然后压住对方的肩膀将她固定在沙发上。下一秒他凑上前专注的吻着艾达的嘴唇，他喜欢这个，毫无疑问。

属于女间谍强势又迷人的信息素包裹着他，里昂喘了口气，变换角度后热情的继续缠绕住她。本能与渴望交杂在一起，让他难以克制。

直到双方的呼吸都有些困难的时候，里昂才恋恋不舍的移开转而去亲吻对方的脖子。细碎的吻不断耗损着艾达的理智，她让自己的视线在不远处墙壁上挂着的时钟上一闪而过，冲动开始说服她别去理会现在还只是下午。

「艾达。」里昂低声的叫着对方的名字，吐字间带着令人兴奋的温柔。

她没办法拒绝这个，特别当里昂成为了她的向导之后。艾达想，这是她在不久前才发现的事实，并且毫无解决的方案。不过这并不会对她造成任何的困扰，她喜欢纵容里昂的感觉。

随即她习惯性的拉扯着里昂的刘海，那扫在她皮肤上让她有点痒——但她的目的并不是这个。艾达在里昂疑惑不解抬起头望向她的时候环住了对方的脖颈，轻笑了声后凑上前去含住他的喉结，上下舔动。

「你还在等什么，帅哥？」


	45. Chapter 45

这对于里昂来说就是一个开始的讯号，而他的呼吸也因为艾达的动作逐渐加重，灰蓝色的眼眸中带着兴奋与跃跃欲试。他的一只手探入艾达岔开的裙摆去抚摸着手感极佳的顺滑大腿，另一只手撑着沙发避免他不小心压下去。

「你确定？」里昂停下动作艰难的说出这句话，这下换他有些犹豫了。现在还没到晚上，他实在是不敢判断这究竟是不是对方的一个危险玩笑，不过下一秒他就决定不再纠结于这个问题。

里昂原本让原本撑着沙发的右手下滑至艾达的腰部，随后配合着已经落在女间谍臀部的左手用力将对方抱起来调转身位，坐起的同时也让她跨坐在自己的腿上。他抚摸过艾达的脊背，缓慢的拉下她裙子背后的拉链。

「给你的奖励，帅哥。」艾达呢喃道，捧起里昂的脑袋以一种亲昵的距离贴近他。后者微微侧头尝试着亲吻她的手指，在女间谍的放任中将手指含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着。

特工非常不适时的想起了就是这双手毫不留情的解决了哈里斯，那个将他关进研究室的军火商。艾达简直要将他宠坏了，里昂一边用舌头舔着对方的指腹，一边在内心自言自语。他都快要习惯上有个间谍能够依靠的感觉了，这样很不好。

艾达是他最不应该去依赖的一个人。

「老天，你的味道简直是好闻透了。」里昂按住艾达的臀部缩减着他们之间的距离，然后有些粗暴的拽下她的上半身衣料，顺手将她红色的、价值不菲的性感胸罩扔到一旁。而艾达对于他的话与动作仅仅是用鼻音应了声，继续着自己吻咬特工脖颈及锁骨的动作，留下红色的印记。

随后她在里昂犹豫的眼光中解救了自己的裙子，虽然完整脱下来有些麻烦，但总归是避免了它被特工毁去的命运。下一秒她又对穿着整齐的里昂表现了不满，以最快的速度解开了她面前的扣子，往前倾了倾后完全没有障碍的贴上了对方温热的胸膛。

里昂的呼吸在艾达伸手去解开他牛仔裤拉链的时候变得急促，又在对方修长纤细的手指划过他鼓起下身的瞬间一滞，这让他不受控制的变得更硬。

他低下头让自己的嘴唇去靠近艾达颈动脉，伸出舌头一遍又一遍的扫过它的位置。

就像他下个瞬间就会咬上来。艾达想，特工湿漉漉的舔吻与乳头摩擦在对方胸膛上的感觉让她发出了一声愉悦的喘息。然后她隔着内裤开始磨挲着里昂凸起的部位，满足于对方哼出的鼻音和颤栗。

艾达感受到里昂的手掌从她的臀部开始往回缩，企图从前面去抚摸她内裤已经湿润的那部分。但这可能有些难，毕竟他们之间靠的很紧，根本就没有额外的空隙。她听见了里昂懊恼的嘟囔声，在几次不耐烦的尝试下终于顺利抵达了预计的位置。

里昂粗糙的手指让她开始低喘，细微的呻吟不断的从嘴唇溢出。艾达抓住特工的头发强制性的让对方抬起头，她眯起眼睛注视着对面那双充满了渴望的灰蓝色眼眸，用一个充满激情的吻去尝试性的打碎里头的理智。

里昂没有犹豫的就给了她热情的回应，张开嘴迎接着她的入侵。探入她底裤的手指依旧慢腾腾的按压着她的阴蒂，在咽下了她的呻吟后把中指插了进去。几秒钟后她得到了更多的手指和更加快速的抽插，特工甚至是曲起手指去刮着内壁。

这有点太多了。艾达想着，有点控制不住的夹紧里昂，气息因为扩散的快感而有些不稳。她下滑的双手紧紧地抓住特工的肩膀，甚至没发现对方已经将舌头伸进了她的嘴里。她正在专注于别被足以令她发抖的快感侵蚀。

她异常明显的短促呻吟让满足感充斥了里昂的胸口，他放过了快要没气的女间谍，抽出了自己的手指。随后他朝喘息着的艾达露出了一份得意的笑容，以一种极为挑衅的角度缓慢的舔去他手指上沾着的液体。

艾达将额头抵在里昂的肩膀上，在稍微感觉平复下来之后，她很快的扯下了里昂白色的拳击内裤，完全勃起的炙热阴茎紧贴着她。

「你想要等到什么时候，帅哥？」她朝对方高挑起一边的眉毛，用微带沙哑的声调询问。

「现在。」里昂的笑容中依旧带着没退去的得意，他环住艾达的腰猛地将她抱了起来。耸了耸胯部后让坚硬的勃起对准女间谍湿软的穴口，在对方丝毫没有准备的情况下猛地挺入。这个动作让他顺利的听见了艾达的完全没办法压低音量的呻吟。

他抬起头继续亲吻着艾达汗湿的脸颊，感受着对方不断地蹭着他的柔软胸脯。很快他就得到了属于艾达的报复，对方低下头迎合着他的吻，丝毫不犹豫的咬破了他的嘴唇。血腥味逐渐在这个吻中蔓延。

当这个吻结束之后，里昂顺着女间谍的脖颈一直往上，细心的舔去了溢出的津液。

哨兵的信息素在一瞬间显现出了少见的压迫，这让里昂的动作变得激烈起来。他紧紧地搂住艾达，向上顶弄不断的撞击着她的体内。他现在只能够听见肌肤间的拍击声和艾达在他耳边所发出的细小呻吟。也许还夹杂着他的粗重喘息。

能够拥抱住艾达的感觉实在是很棒，里昂挺庆幸这次的工作只弄伤了他的小手臂。

艾达能够做到的仅仅是抓紧特工去承受这种快节奏的进攻，她摆动着腰想要跟上对方的节奏，但这有些艰难，毕竟里昂每次的挺入都令人感到高潮迭起。艾达眨了眨因为快感而湿润的双眼，伸出双手攀上他的脖颈。

高潮接踵而至。


	46. Chapter 46

直到艾达将自己全部的重量都压在里昂身上后，才后知后觉她真应该将这项活动放在晚上。她的向导正让信息素与她缠绕在一起，本人就像是一只粘人的大型犬一般蹭着她。她当然也有疑惑过为什么里昂的量子兽不是犬科，不过那只总喜欢仰躺起来被她挠肚皮的、傻乎乎的非洲狮与面前的特工相配倒也没有违和感。

「里昂。」艾达推了推正搂着她不肯放手就像是小男孩一样的特工，她倒是挺喜欢的这种状态，但对于现在的她来说热水的吸引力比较大。

没等艾达说出来里昂就立刻理解了对方究竟想要什么，紧接着他不满意的、嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨几声，用两根手指最后划过女间谍诱人的曲线后才不情愿的起身朝浴室走去。被放置在沙发上的艾达对着特工仅仅是解开纽扣与拉链的牛仔裤挑了挑眉，低头扫了眼地上被揉成一团的裙子，做了个对比。

里昂很快准备好了浴缸中的热水，回到客厅后在艾达似笑非笑的眼神中清了清嗓，耳朵不自然的有些发热。他迅速往前跨了几步将艾达抱了起来，几乎是用上了面对B.O.W的速度回到浴室把她放进了浴缸中。

就在里昂做完这一切准备转身离开的时候，艾达猛地伸出手抓住他，后者一个趔趄差点摔进了浴缸中。

「不一起洗吗，帅哥？」艾达先是视线落在了里昂已经被水淋湿大半的牛仔裤，才调侃的笑着说。一脸窘迫的特工看起来格外的有趣，她想。

「行吧。」里昂叹了口气后晃着自己的脑袋，他当然没办法去拒绝来自女间谍的任何邀请。

踏进浴缸坐下的特工温顺的不可思议，微微低下头让刘海遮挡住右眼的他就像是一只被驯服的大型猛兽，也许只有在这个时候他意外的与自己的量子兽相似。或许不止这些，艾达想，毕竟不是每个人都胆敢用生存小刀去对付大型B.O.W，也不是每个人都能够很多次从遍布丧尸的城市中安全逃脱。

里昂顺手拿过摆放在不远处的沐浴露，扭开盖子后毫不怜惜的倒了一大把。泡沫逐渐开始在里昂的动作中被生产出来，这让艾达突然有一种闯入了肥皂剧的错觉——泡泡浴，真不像是特工的风格。

剩下的事情已经不用艾达去操心了，她还是第一次知道里昂格外的好用。对方忙忙碌碌的帮她清洗，一开始仅仅是试探性的动作，在没遭受拒绝后也就这么继续下去了。甚至还在洗完后用浴巾将她整个人包裹住，顺带擦了擦她的头发。

在没有严重受伤情况下的特工倒是精神满满，艾达带有奖励性的、亲昵的拍了拍里昂的下颚，转身打算为自己找件衣服。

习惯性想要挽留的里昂在开口的瞬间咽下了原本想要说的话，现在可不是在工作，而艾达也不会像是之前的每一次那样连招呼都不打就离开。更没办法突然从浴巾中掏出她那个讨厌的绳枪。  
爱恋就像是浴缸中的泡沫一样不断地从他内心涌起。

足够了，他喜欢这样的生活。

里昂展开眉角，从地上捡起湿哒哒的牛仔裤。

最终美国政府还是放弃了去追寻最后一部分的病毒，并且自欺欺人的认为那部分稀少的病毒并不能够造成任何的安全隐患。虽然里昂对上级给出的说法嗤之以鼻，但也做出任何过激的反应。他本人的工作量也因为这次任务的告结而缩减。

几天后他还是拿到了自己的假期，总统非常大方的批给了他两个月的休息时间，这其中或许还有他朋友亚当的功劳。里昂从他那挂着假笑的上司手中得到了这个，并且在内心发誓这次他无论如何都不会中途放弃休假。

如果他现在去买个戒指求婚，那么也许这次的休假就会变成他与艾达的蜜月。不过这个想法最后还是被里昂归结为不可实现的妄想，就以他们的立场来说，怎么也不可能进行书面登记，而作为哨兵与向导，拥有精神结合就已经足够了。

稍晚一些的时候艾达将一叠旅游情报杂志放到了他的面前，女间谍对于这次的假期出乎意料的期待。用对方的话来说，她为了这次的旅游告吹了好几个任务，如果里昂以任何私人或官方原因放她鸽子，那么下次抵住他脑袋的就不会是绳枪而是微冲了。

经过两个晚上，终于没办法忍受里昂一脸纠结的艾达在网上定下了三个小时后的国际航班，然后将特工撵进卧室要求他在十分钟内整理好行李。

手忙脚乱的特工在忍受来自量子兽嘲笑的同时将塞满衣物的行李箱合拢，一脸委屈的出现在了不耐烦的哨兵面前。对方打量着特工身上的猎装，走上前吻了吻他的嘴角作为安抚。

两个半小时后，里昂将行李扔上了履带。

「随便选个地方真的没问题吗？」即便是已经到达机场里昂还是显得有些忧心忡忡，这和他平时工作总喜欢走一步看一步的习惯相距甚远。具体原因当然是他不想搞糟了这次假期，如果可以他真的连飞机都不想坐。

「我认为你就算是再耗费两天的时间都不会有结果。」艾达对办事人员表示了行李要托运后才回答了里昂，「还是说你能够从你的政府那申请到一架私人飞机，作为特工的福利？」

当然是不可能。

「我宁愿能够申请到，毕竟我遭遇了太多次B.O.W私自顶替驾驶员的情况。」里昂一边嘀嘀咕咕的在艾达耳边发着牢骚，一边走向候机室。他摸了摸原本枪套的位置，少了枪械的重量让他浑身都有些不自在。

「那你的运气实在是糟糕透了。」艾达的语气已经接近于嘲笑，就像是她一贯的那样。随后她低下头发现了特工的小动作，索性伸出手去握住对方的。里昂在接触到她手掌的同时震了震，下一秒又像是害怕她会抽回似的紧紧回握。

「有你在就不会，」里昂咕哝着，低沉的嗓音带着有保证的自信，「一向如此。」

他望着艾达柔和的侧脸，在内心缓慢而又坚定的再次重复。

一向如此。


End file.
